Everything
by simplymaterial
Summary: It all started with flowers - an AU story that starts during 3x13. Castle goes to comfort Kate on a bad day, not knowing that bringing her flowers is the start to something entirely different. Some references to/lines from episodes.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a little story I came up with when I was taking the bus home from school. This is my first ever Castle story, so please bear with me. I don't exactly know where this is going, but I have an idea. This is mostly about them talking things out and finding their way in their relationship. Rated T, because I think people will laugh at me if I write any.. explicit stuff.**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kate is sitting on her couch. Her eyes are red, cheeks wet from tears. Another pair of tears fall down her cheeks and she sniffs. Even though she's in her own home, she still feels this need to hold back and not completely break down. She's actually relieved there's no one here with her, nobody needs to see this broken, flawed woman. She sighs, just waiting for those last tears to fall. Another sniff and- _'knock knock'_. Kate stands up, who could be at her door? She runs her hands through her hair, tries to get herself together. She walks to her door and opens it to find-

"Castle?"

Castle is standing outside her door. His face is neutral, but when he sees her red eyes and damp cheeks, she sees worry flash in his eyes. Still, he gives her a smile.

"Hey" he says. Kate tries her best to give him a smile, but it never reaches her eyes, or anything else. She's just too tired to put any effort into anything right now.

Then Castle moves his arm from behind his back and flowers appear in front of her face. "I.. wanted to give you these" Castle says. "I know it's been a difficult time for you, and you probably want to be alone, but.."

_This man_, Kate thinks. He'd never leave her to be alone, no matter how much she'd wanted him to. She doesn't know whether it annoys her or how sweet it actually is. So, trying to keep her emotions in check, she speaks up "It's okay, Castle. Eh.. Thanks for the flowers, that's really sweet."

He flashes her a beautiful smile. Honestly, he didn't really know how she was gonna react, but no matter the outcome, he wanted to try. He knew she'd had a bad day and he wanted to try and make her feel better in any way he could. And then flowers just crossed his mind, so he went to pick some up and go to her apartment. He offers them, and when she grabs them their hands brush, eliciting a tingle in both their hands. Their eyes lock, and for a moment there is only silence.

Kate breaks first. She clears her throat and pulls her hand, and the flowers, away from his, trying to regain herself to ask "Would you like to come in?" Castle's face lights up at that. "That would be nice." She steps back with a smile, this one much better than the previous one, and he steps in.

Castle walks over to her couch and sits down, while she goes into her kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in. He follows her movements, torn between wanting to ask what's wrong or just ignore the whole fact it looks like she was just crying.

Before he knows it she's in front of him, putting the flowers on the table with another "Thanks Castle, they're beautiful". He flashes her another smile "You're welcome. I thought your table felt lonely".

Kate has to laugh at that. "Well luckily it has a friend now then" she says while she plumps down on the couch next to him. Castle looks at her, feeling really worried. He watches Kate look down at her hands, sighing.

Castle decides to go for it, he's certain that this has to do with either her mother or maybe Josh, but he's worried so.. "Kate" she looks up at him, her eyes full of fresh tears, and he wouldn't want to make her cry, but needs to ask "What's wrong?"

His voice is laced with worry, not to mention his facial expression, it shoots right through her and she can't hold it back. So she let's go. Fresh tears fall down her cheeks, a sob filling the silent room.

Without thinking about it, Castle scoots closer and wraps is arm around her. Kate grabs his shirt and holds on, letting everything go. Holding on to him like he's her life line. While her knuckles are white from holding his shirt, she continues sobbing, soaking his shirt, which Castle doesn't care about one bit.

"Shh, Kate it's okay" he tries to comfort her. He starts to stroke her hair, like he would do with Alexis, when his daughter cried in his arms. He holds her, stroking her hair in the meantime, saying comforting words.

After a little while, when the sobs have subdued, Kate is still holding on to him but the tears seem to have fallen. He'd expect her to push away and run, telling him to go home. But, while her breathing relaxes and gets more even, she relaxes her hand that was holding onto his shirt, but remains in his arms. While still holding her, he hears her sigh and whisper "I'm sorry, Castle"

Her face comes up and their eyes lock. Her eyes and nose are red, make-up smudged everywhere "It's okay Kate" he comforts her "I wouldn't say the same for your make up though" he says, releasing a chuckle he hopes will make light of the situation. A little chuckle comes out of Kate's mouth and she flashes him a smile "Gee, thanks Castle" she says while she starts wiping at her eyes.

"Hold on hold on" Castle says while he gets a tissue from the tissue box on her table (which was probably there for a reason). His hand goes to her face and he cups her cheek. Kate stills. His hand so warm, warmth flashes through her face, and Kate is glad her face is already red because of all the crying, or it would have been for a very different reason. With his other hand, Castle starts to wipe at her cheeks and her eyes, very gently.

Kate's shocked. She doesn't know what to do, where to look. But then her eyes lock with his and she can't look away. Those beautiful blue eyes. She has to admit to herself that she can just drown in them. So she continues to look at him, keeping a connection.

She's not even noticing that Castle stopped wiping her face, and they just look at each other. Castle looks into her eyes and thinks back to that first time they met and she interrogated him. That first time he really got a good look at her face and he told her she had beautiful eyes.

"You really do have beautiful eyes" he slips out. Oh, he didn't mean to verbally express this thought. It makes him stiffen, afraid he might have pushed too far. But what he sees in her face is not what he expects. Her eyes start to crinkle, lips quirking up into a smile.

"Thanks, Castle" she says. With that, she pushes back, not even remembering she kind of bent forward when he put his warm hand against her cheek. She looks down and sees his shirt, not able to hold back her chuckle "Oh gosh, Castle your shirt" they both look and Castle has to laugh, then with raising eyebrows he says "I could take it off if you want."

Kate rolls her eyes and chuckles "No need Castle, no need" Castle raises his shoulders "Alright then, missed your chance here, Detective". They both smile at each other and silence falls upon the room while their eyes stay connected.

After a short time, Kate breaks the connection and looks away. At that, both their faces falter and the sadness takes over again. But Castle never looks away from her. "Kate.." She continues to look away from him "Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence.

"Is it about your mom? Josh? I'm here Kate, you can tell me anything"

At that, Kate looks at him. Eyes filled with new tears, though not spilling out, she can only utter two words.

"Both. Everything."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do tell me what you think! I'd like to know if my writing is any good and I should continue this haha! Thanks for reading!<strong>_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
><em><strong>Twitter: simplymaterial<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm very original)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all, thank you all so much for reviewing/following this story. I don't consider myself a writer, I've never done this before, but I just started to write down and all of this spilled out. As long as you guys enjoy it, I will be content. Anyway, here is the second chapter! Clap if you recognize some lines in this one, ha!**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
><strong>**Rating: T****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<br>__"Is it about your mom? Josh? I'm here Kate, you can tell me anything"_

_At that, Kate looks at him. Eyes filled with new tears, though not spilling out, she can only utter two words._

_"Both. Everything."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Everything.

"What do you mean, everything?" Castle looks at her. Kate sighs. She really didn't want all this to come up. Just because of some flowers? But how will she start this. What will she say? Is she ready to admit to things, especially to this amazing man before her? What if he agrees with these thoughts she has of herself? What if her opening up leads to him storming out that door, to never see him again.

"I.."

Castle sees the doubt in her eyes, knows she's afraid. But he also sees that she has things to say, and he wonders if this conversation will be about a lot more than just Josh. He decides to help her along, start this conversation somewhere. "Tell me about Josh."

Kate sighs again and sits straight. This is happening, this conversation is happening. And the way Castle is looking at her, the comfort, but also the encouragement, leads her into opening up to him. Another sigh comes out of her mouth and she starts "I really, really like him..." She sees the hurt flash in Castle's eyes so she rushes along "but it isn't enough." At this, Castle's face turns into confusion, a sense of curiosity and Kate knows she needs to explain. Looking down, she continues.

"After my mother was killed, something inside me changed. It's like I built up this wall inside. I don't know, I guess I just didn't wanna hurt like that again. And Josh, he feels safe. He works a lot, I work a lot, and it works for me. It works for me, because it gives me this chance to remain inside my wall. But with one foot out the door, it's hard to know where you stand. He's gone so much, we never really talk and I.. I wish that I had someone who would be there for me and I could be there for him and we could just, dive into it together."

Castle starts to open up his mouth to speak, wanting so much to say that he is there for her, that he wants to be that person for her. But Kate doesn't give him a chance and continues "And I feel I can't have that with him, and that's why, before he went off to Africa saving the world.. I broke up with him." She looks up at Castle.  
>"And then there's you.." A smile flashes across her face and she continues "I.. I have feelings for you Castle." she admits on a sigh "And I want so much for us to-"<p>

Castle interrupts her "Then why can't we?" Kate turns her eyes away from him.

"I.. This wall is still inside of me. I know I'm not gonna be able to be the kind of person that I wanna be. I know I'm not gonna be able to have the kind of relationship that I want.." looking up at him, she sees the longing in his eyes and feels the same way "Until that wall comes down."

Castle never looks away from her. Reaching out, he grabs her hand and laces their fingers together, holding them on his lap. Kate doesn't fight it. But then Castle speaks "What do you mean, be the kind of person that you wanna be?"

At this, Kate's eyes start to well up again. How can she tell him this. If she does, this will probably be over. And she's so sick of all the crying. She keeps still, looking at their hands, not wanting to admit this to him.

"Kate." he says after a short time of silence "You can tell me this."

Sighing, Kate decides to give in. But being afraid, still looking down she starts to talk in a whisper "Because I want to be good enough." Castle's brows frown, his face turning into confusion.

"Good enough? What do you mean, good enough?"

Kate decides to look him in the eye. She sighs on a frustrated breath "Castle, look at me. I'm a mess. I just cried and soaked and ruined your shirt I, I'm so flawed and so broken, how can you w-want that." Voice breaking on 'that'.

Castle opens his mouth, wanting to unleash a poem of words, but closes it before saying anything. Thinking about his next approach, he shifts on the couch, lets her hand go, which scares Kate because oh god is this it? But then, he scoots closer and both his hands go up to touch her face. He cups her cheeks with both hands "Kate, look at me". Their eyes connect. Castle smiles, using both his thumbs to brush away the tears below her eyes.

Then, he chuckles "Oh Kate, you don't understand do you". He sees confusion flash in her eyes. "You know what I like most about you?" Kate gives a tiny shake of her head, rather entranced by his beautiful, crinkled blue eyes. "Your flaws" he says and Kate's eyes start to water. He continues to hold her face in his hands "You know I've had my rather fair share of relationships.." His tone screams pride and Kate can't resist but sniff and roll her eyes and he chuckles, continuing "These women I've been with have always been 'perfect', and you know what that made them?" He asks and she shakes her head, uttering a whispered "No.."

"Boring" he states and smiles. Kate lets out a breath, bringing her hands up to his that are still cupping her cheeks and holds them there, brushing her fingers over his. Castle continues "But you, Kate. You are, so full of surprises. You amaze me every day with the things I learn about you. Your flaws, it is what attracts me to you. It's what actually makes you perfect, to me. Gosh Kate, I want you to be flawed. I want you to be grumpy when I wake you at 5 in the morning by kissing your neck, after probably having had an amazing night before that I might add." which makes Kate's lips quirk up into a tiny smile "I want you to be frustrated when you've had a long hard day and you come home to me being annoying and making you even more frustrated. I want you to be mad when I don't clean up after myself. I want you to be annoyed when I only come to bed at 3AM because I was writing and you couldn't sleep without me. I want you to break down in front of me, because you miss your mother and allow me to comfort you. I want every single part of you, I want it all, Kate. I want you. I just want you."

As he breathes out the last 'you' on a sigh, Kate lets the tears, that were already threatening to spill, fall. She could not believe what she was hearing, how could he like the parts about her that make her cringe to herself? How could he want her when she's so broken and so flawed. She grabs his hands from her face, pushes them down and instead wraps her arms around him. Burying her face in his neck she starts to sob. She wants to say so much but all she can utter is "..W..why?"

Castle smiles at that and starts to stroke her hair. While inhaling her cherry scent he starts to speak "Because, Kate, I'm in love with you. Flaws and all." he adds and he hears another sob breaking out. The next couple of minutes he just holds her, soothing her by stroking her hair and uttering comforting words.

When the tears have almost been shed, Kate thinks of how content she's feeling in his arms. She feels warm, protected. Her face comes up and she looks at him "Castle, I'm scared. I don't, I don't want to screw this up with you I-"

"Don't worry." Castle interrupts her "I won't let it be screwed up."

Kate sniffs "I just don't know if I'm.. if I'm ready enough. I want to give you everything but, I just, what if I can't?"

Castle wipes away a tear that's still trailing down her cheek and offers her a warm smile "We can take things slow, Kate. I know that this wall is still inside you, and I want to be the one to break that damned thing down. It won't be there forever, not if it's up to me."

Kate releases a chuckle at that "I want you to break it down too." She whispers. She leans forward and connects her forehead with his, raising her hands, running her fingers through his hair and eventually coming around to his cheeks where she holds him "I really want this to work, Castle." She lets out on a sigh.

"Detective, it's me. Things will work." Castle says, a sense of determination in his voice, which makes Kate release a warm chuckle.

It will work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>_

**_Tumblr: simplymaterial_**  
><strong><em>Twitter: simplymaterial<em>**  
><strong><em>(I'm very original)<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys! I never imagined so many people would follow my story, hopefully interested in what's to come. I decided to just write what comes out of me. I'll go as far as I can (also referring to smut, I don't know if I can write explicit stuff, but it doesn't mean I won't try). I really hope you enjoy the rest of it. Also, thanks so much for those taking the time to review! It means a lot!**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
><strong>**Rating: T****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Kate releases a chuckle at that "I want you to break it down too." She whispers. She leans forward and connects her forehead with his, raising her hands, running her fingers through his hair and eventually coming around to his cheeks where she holds him "I really want this to work, Castle." She lets out on a sigh._

_"Detective, it's me. Things will work." Castle says, a sense of determination in his voice, which makes Kate release a warm chuckle._

_It will work._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Finally pulling back from their foreheads touching, they look at each other and smile. The air still contains some tension and it doesn't go unnoticed by either of them. They both know there are things they still need to discuss.

"So, we're doing this, right?" Castle asks with a bit of worry to his tone.

"Yeah, we are. But Rick, I'm kind of in a bad place, and.. I want to be good eno-"

Castle interrupts her before she can finish "No, Kate, you _are_ good enough. I know that you're not feeling at your best and you want to be a certain person for me, but I want _this_." He grabs both her hands, holds and squeezes them to make his point "You allowing me to have an amazing woman like you in my life, blessing me with a relationship that you are a part of, has made me the most happiest man, and look at our situation here." He looks down at his stained shirt and then whispers "I can still take it off you know."

Kate slaps his chest with a chuckle, and they both laugh, some of the tension easing. After a moment of silence, Castle sees Kate's smile disappear and decides there is more to all this "Is there.. More we need to talk about? I feel like we still need to clear the air."

Kate looks in his eyes. She knows he still doesn't know about her decision to go to the Hamptons with him, before the Summer, when Gina showed up and took him away. She feels she has to tell him so she nods her head, still scared of admitting this, the hurt still living within her. But what comes out of her mouth is an entire different thing "Should we have something to drink first? I'm thirsty."

Castle releases a chuckle "Let's" he says, walks to her kitchen and gets two glasses of water. Meanwhile, Kate secretly admires his ass, can't keep her eyes off him. He does really have a nice ass. When he turns back, she quickly glances the other way. He gives her a glass and with a thanks she gulps the whole glass down because damn, crying makes you thirsty. "Wow, you really were thirsty." Castle releases on a chuckle.

After putting his own glass down he looks at her, and he knows there's something on her mind. "Why don't you tell me." He says on a sigh. Kate looks at him in shock, surprised he could read her so well - though she shouldn't be surprised - but knowing she has to, she starts to speak.

"Well.. Remember before the Summer, you asked me to come to the Hamptons, but I was with Tom at the time.." Castle nods, a bit of confusion flashing on his face "I.." Sigh escaping her lips, she opens her mouth to finally release the hurtful memory "I broke up with Tom before we talked that day. You know, before Gina showed up. And I wanted to tell you-"

Castle breaks her off "You were gonna accept my offer, weren't you." he says, eyes wide. Because damn it if this is true then-

"Yeah."

Kate looks down then, the hurt still visible, the memory releasing another flash of pain, that bad feeling returning. Castle is shocked, eyes wide he just stares out in front of him, lost in thought because, she was gonna come. She was gonna come with him and then Gina showed up and.. "Damn it." he releases on a breath. Putting his hands on his face, shaking his head he releases a growl, because he can't believe this. "Gosh Kate, I knew you wanted to tell me something, and you came out with 'have a great Summer' and I.. god!" Immensely frustrated with himself he stands up, starts to walk around a bit, sighing all his frustration out of his mouth. At last, he sits down again, places his elbows on his legs, leaning forward with his face in his hands "I can't believe this." He says, his voice muffled by his hands.

Kate looks up then and looks at him, notices the way he's sitting and sighs. She reaches out and starts to run her hands through his hair, which makes Castle look sideways, at her. "I know, Castle. I, I was so hurt by it at the time, but it wasn't your fault. Hell, I was the one running around with Tom, how could you have known how I felt."

"But what if-" Castle starts, only to be interrupted by Kate "No 'what ifs' Castle, we can't dwell on this. And I just, now that I think about it, I know that it wasn't our time. It wasn't our time, okay."

With that, Castle scoots closer and envelops Kate in a hug, his strong arms coming around her, his hands resting on her back and hers entwined on his lower back. Inhaling her scent, he holds her. Kate turns her face into his neck, inhaling his cologne. She feels so content here, wrapped up in his strong, warm arms. "Hmm." she releases on a breath. Castle smiles at that "Feels good doesn't it." he sighs and she nods her head in his neck. For a moment, the two just stay enveloped in their hug, enjoying each other's warmth.

"I hope you know that I didn't mean to flash Gina in front of you like that, I really thought we would never happen." Castle says against her hair.

"It's okay Castle" Kate sighs, her warm breath on his neck "You didn't know how I feel. So lets just, forget about it. The past is the past."

At that, Castle's lips quirk up a bit "Deal."

They stay enveloped in their hug, both enjoying the other's warm body. "I didn't know giving flowers would turn into this." Castle releases on a chuckle and they both share a laugh.

After a while of silence, Kate has to think back to that Summer, and now that they're talking about it.. "Can I- ask you what happened with Gina?"

"Of course you can." Castle says, still holding her in his arms. He decides to continue holding her while he explains this, because this feels rather good, and gives him a sense of strength. "Honestly, she was only there for a couple of days. Kate, she really was just a distraction." He adds.

At that, Kate pushes away from him to look him in the eyes. There's a sense of curiosity in them, a question, meaning she needs to hear more.

Castle sighs "I. I was insanely jealous. I saw you and Demming kiss at the Precinct and, god Kate I wanted to be him. I wanted to be the one kissing you, making your cheeks flush, making you walk around lost in thoughts. When I asked you to go to the Hamptons and you declined, I knew that that was it. I couldn't be there anymore, I couldn't be at work and not feel a punch in my gut every time I'd see you together. So I.. called Gina. I knew she'd come with me. I needed the distraction."

Kate sighs and looks down. She keeps silent, so Castle continues "But it was all a big mistake. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I realized it wasn't fair to Gina, to use her to distract me from the thought of you. Nor did it work for a second. So after a couple of days I told her that this wasn't right and I told her to go home."

Kate looks up in surprise and their eyes connect "You, you spent the whole Summer alone?" She exclaims in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did." Castle replies. "But honestly, I needed it. It gave me time to think about things. I guess processing things helps more than trying to distract yourself to forget. I found a place where I could accept things, but my feelings for you have never ceased."

Kate honestly can't believe this. She releases a disbelieving scoff "So, we basically both spent our Summers apart, thinking about each other, alone." She whispers.

Castle releases a scoff himself and shrugs "Yeah, I guess so." He brings his right hand up to her right cheek. Face so soft, he can't resist brushing his thumb up and down, admiring her beautiful skin. It's a soothing feeling, and Kate can't help but smile.

She sighs "Thank you, Rick."

"For what?" He asks her.

"For coming here, for being here, continuing to come back, pushing me where I need to be pushed. Talking things through with me." She says.

Then Kate sees the most beautiful smile appearing on his face, it warms her heart and makes her lips turn into a smile just as equally beautiful.

"Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>_

**_Tumblr: simplymaterial  
><em>****_Twitter: simplymaterial  
><em>****_(I'm very original)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So we've come to an end of the serious talk. I hope you liked it and enjoy what comes next! :)  
><strong>_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_She sighs "Thank you, Rick."_

_"For what?" He asks her._

_"For coming here, for being here, continuing to come back, pushing me where I need to be pushed. Talking things through with me." She says._

_Then Kate sees the most beautiful smile appearing on his face, it warms her heart and makes her lips turn into a smile just as equally beautiful._

_"Always."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**  
>"So what now." Kate sighs.<p>

Castle's face lights up "I have an idea."

"Uggh, Castle." Kate scoffs, slapping him on the arm "I meant, is there anything else we need to talk about?"

A silence falls between them. Both are thinking hard, but the tension has eased and it seems they've cleared the air "I don't really have anything else." Castle says after some time.

"Me neither." Kate says with a smile, which then falters "But, we need to take things slow, okay. I just need time to fix myself, and I wanna do things right with you. I'm scared that I- "

"Don't be scared, Kate. I'm ready to dive into this with you. To me, nothing needs to be fixed." Castle says, interrupting her sentence, grabbing a lock of hair and stroking it behind her ear "I understand you need time, and I am willing to go as slow as you want. I want to do this right with you too. And the things that you feel need fixing, I'll be right there with you to help you. We can do this together. But do know that at times I am gonna push you, and we might fight along the way."

Kate sighs "I understand."

"Although, it means lots of making up, so I'm all in." Castle says with pride, which makes Kate release a chuckle "Relax, caveman." she says. Castle scoots closer to her until his mouth is at her ear "You haven't seen the caveman yet, De-tec-tive." he says, very slowly uttering the word de-tec-tive, to tease her even more. He feels her shudder and grins that he has this effect on her. He pulls back with a smile, only to lock eyes with Kate and see her flushed face. Oh yes, he has an effect on her alright.

Then Kate's stomach grumbles. Castle laughs "I guess we should order in some food. I'd say we could go out on a date, but honestly I'd rather sit here with you and watch a tv show or movie while we eat some take out. What do you say?"

Kate chuckles "Sounds wonderful. Let me go freshen up while you order some okay, phone's over there." she says while pointing to the phone on the table next to the couch. She stands up and walks into the bathroom. While Castle orders food she scrubs all her make up off (which really was still everywhere on her face, it looked ridiculous), puts on her night cream, puts her hair up into a random bun and then changes into her sweatpants and a basic white shirt. She comes out and sees Castle looking at her in such a way that makes her ask "What?"

He stands up, walks over to her and laces their fingers together. The instant their hands connect, Kate feels warmth creeping up her whole body, and boy is it a nice feeling. She gives him a smile when he says "You're beautiful."

She scoffs at that and rolls her eyes "Castle, I'm make-up less and I have sweatpants on how can-" but he cuts her off "You're absolutely beautiful to me, whether you have make-up on or not. But I have to admit, I truly like this natural look on you."

Kate chuckles "Damn Castle, I didn't know you could be this cheesy." to which he replies "You bring it out in me". They both laugh and, with their hands still entwined they sit down on the couch, Kate settling down in between Castle's legs, her back to his front and her head resting on his chest.

"You know, this doesn't feel awkward at all." She says after a while of enjoying his warmth. She honestly expected that crossing this line would bring on some awkwardness, since they've known each other for a while now and have never been this close.

Castle smiles "I know, it really doesn't."

About 20 minutes later, the bell rings and Castle stands up to get their food. Once paid for and taken in, he comes back to Kate almost falling asleep on the couch. He chuckles, which wakes her.

"I'm sorry." she whispers "Crying makes you tired." she adds a yawn at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah I know." Castle replies "It's okay, as long as you eat something."

Kate sits up and they both start to eat. Both of them are just enjoying their food and every now and then they glance sideways and when their eyes connect they flash each other a smile. It feels good to both of them. After a while Kate stands up, goes to her tv and puts on a DVD. She goes back and settles herself in the v of Castle's legs again, it's already becoming one of her favorite things.

Castle watches something flash on TV and- "Temptation Lane? Really Kate?"

"Shut up." She replies, elbowing him in the chest, which makes them both chuckle. During the couple of episodes they watch their fingers lace together, and at some point Castle raises her hand to give it a sweet kiss, which flushes Kate's cheeks all over again and god, she wants to kiss him. And they can do this now, right? It's just a kiss.

And so she turns her head, waiting for Castle to look at her. And when he does, she closes the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. She just needs to feel him, and gosh does it feel good. His lips are warm and so soft. It's a gentle kiss, a sweet brush of lips to lips, warmth spreading throughout both their bodies. They both know they need to take this easy so the kiss stays sweet and gentle. It doesn't mean they won't stop though, they keep brushing their lips throughout the last few episodes. Sometimes a peck, sometimes a sweet nip, and every time they break apart, it's with a smile.

When the last episode that's on the DVD ends, Kate is asleep against Castle's chest. He's content watching her, feeling and hearing her breathing against him. How can a woman be so wonderful? He's just so amazed by her strength and her strong heart. Glancing at the clock he sees it's 1AM and it's time for her to go sleep and for him to go home. As slowly and quietly as he can, he scoops her up and carries her to her bedroom. Laying her down on her bed, he tucks her in. Without any thought he presses his lips to hers, just for a second, but when he tries to pull back her arms are around his head and pushes him back to her lips. Releasing a small moan, nipping at his bottom lip, she continues to kiss him. A small groan leaves Castle's mouth and he pulls back "Kate-"

"Stay." she exhales against his mouth.

And god, how can he resist her? Giving her another sweet peck on her lips, he pulls back, sheds himself of his clothing until he's just in his boxers and climbs in next to her in bed. Like some magnetic pull, she finds him and he spoons her, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her bare stomach because of her shirt going up when he carried her. She doesn't seem to mind, so he starts to draw tiny circles until he feels her breathing even out and is sure she's asleep. He closes his own eyes and before he knows it, he too has fallen into a slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews inspire :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks so much to all who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to me! On we go!  
>A somewhat longer chapter this time :)<em>**

**Summary: It all started with flowers...  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Stay." she exhales against his mouth._

_And god, how can he resist her? Giving her another sweet peck on her lips, he pulls back, sheds himself of his clothing until he's just in his boxers and climbs in next to her in bed. Like some magnetic pull, she finds him and he spoons her, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her bare stomach because of her shirt going up when he carried her. She doesn't seem to mind, so he starts to draw tiny circles until he feels her breathing even out and is sure she's asleep. He closes his own eyes and before he knows it, he too has fallen into a slumber._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The next morning, Kate awakes from her sleep. Her first thought is of how it has been a long time since she's slept so well. Then, she feels a warm hand on her stomach and knows why.

_Castle._

Trying to think back to the previous day, she's wondering if all of it really happened. Did she really open up to him? Did he really make this wonderful speech about why he likes her? Are they really going to try this? A relationship? All these thoughts have her heart beating and it puts a smile on her face.

As if he can feel her heart beating faster, Castle wakes up as well, murmuring a soft "G'morning" at her neck. His warm breath makes her shiver. "Goodmorning" she replies, a warm smile on her face. She turns around, coming face to face with him. She has to hold back a chuckle, he looks absolutely adorable, his hair jumbled, his beautiful face still so relaxed and squeezed together on the pillow. He opens his eyes to her, and the morning sunlight makes his eyes shine a bright blue, making her drown in them.

Laying a hand on his now bare chest she chuckles "Guess you did take it off then." She whispers, thinking back to how he suggested taking it off the day before, feeling his heart beating, the warmth of his chest spreading through her hand. A smile spreads on his face and he murmurs "See I knew you'd like it." which brings out another laugh from her.

Then a thought occurs to her and her face falls. "Oh god, Castle! Do Alexis and Martha know you slept here?"

Castle smiles "Hey, don't worry." He reassures her "They are gone for a few days. Alexis has a week off from school and mother surprised her to a few days in a fancy hotel, spa treatments and shopping. I declined, I'm not really into that stuff."

With that, Kate relaxes against Castle, the tension easing from her muscles.

"How did you sleep?" He asks after a while, really looking at her, getting to see her in her morning glory. She looks absolutely stunning. He really prefers her without make-up, because he feels when she's make-up less, she's out in the open. Bare, in front of him. Walls down, just for him. "Gosh you look stunning in the morning." He sighs, the hand, on her hip now, rising up to her left cheek so he can stroke it. Her eyes are shining in the sunlight and he wants to continue looking at them for hours.

"Ugh, please." Kate scoffs, trying to sound unamused but the smile on her face says otherwise. "And, I actually slept wonderful. I don't remember the last time I slept this well to be honest." A blush creeps upon her cheeks and Castle has to smile at that.

"I'm glad I have such a good effect on you." He grins at her.

"Who says it's because of you?" She retorts. But her flushed cheeks and grin don't really back her story.

"Oh trust me, that was me." He replies, scooting closer and, without thinking, starts to plant kisses on her neck. She doesn't seem to mind though, as he hears her sigh and start to run her hand through his hair, keeping him there. He lightly suckles, letting go then and planting kisses. He likes this, wants to explore every inch of her. But he knows she still needs time, so he stays where he is, content by her allowing him to explore her neck.

Going up, he finds her ear. He places a kiss right under it and a gasp fills the room. Ah, so _there_ it is. Chuckling, he starts to suckle on that same place, drawing a moan out of her mouth. And boy is it the best sound he has ever heard in his life. "Castle.." His name comes out on a sigh, laced with regret, and he knows it's time to stop. Planting a last kiss on her ear he retreats. But not before he gently tugging her ear lobe, because he just has to, and it makes her gasp and slap him on the chest. Also a good thing to remember.

He lays back and looks at her, she's looking down, cheeks red and he loves this flushed look on her. Especially because he's the cause of it, of course. She looks absolutely gorgeous and he can't wait to experience more of her. Body, mind and soul. When she looks up, he sees something in her eyes though, something sad.

Her mouth opens "I'm sorry."

He raises his eyebrows "For what?"

"Stopping you." She replies on an exhale.

He understands, but he doesn't want her to feel bad. Grabbing her hand and putting it over his heart, she can feel it beating. It's slightly fast. He looks at her "Can you feel that?" Kate nods at him, thinking he's probably referring to his rather fast heartbeat, to which he continues "This is what you do to me. You make my heart beat faster. Just allowing me to kiss your neck has made my heart racing. Can you imagine what would happen if we got to the real part?" His eyes widen at the end of his sentence.

With that, the tension breaks and Kate laughs, a wide, open, teeth showing laugh. "That's more like it." Castle says "God I love your laugh." Kate looks at him, and just because he's so adorable she decides to give him her best smile, opening wide and then she laughs at how Castle rolls his eyes back into his head, as if he's just dying from seeing her smile. She slaps him on his chest "You goof."

Castle's stomach grumbles then, and as if on cue, so does Kate's. They both laugh. "How about some pancakes?" Castle says "If you have all ingredients, of course." Kate nods and smiles "I'd like that." she says and they both get up.

"No no, you stay here, I'm going to make you some nice breakfast in bed!" Castle exclaims and Kate sits back down. She watches Castle grab his clothes, secretly admiring his fine ass as he bends over. He's looking good, that's for sure. "So I guess no shirt today, unless you mind of course.." he holds up his dirty shirt with a grin, raising his eyebrows. Kate smiles "Nope, don't mind at all." she replies. And really, she doesn't. Putting on his pants he starts to hop because he can't get them on right and Kate has to chuckle at his adorableness.

Finally, clothes on, he walks to her side of the bed and goes in to kiss her, but Kate raises her hand in front of her mouth. "Morning breath." she says. Castle smiles, grabs her hands and pulls them down, while replying "I don't care, Kate." and presses his lips to hers. It's like an electrical shock, both of them feeling a warmth spreading throughout their bodies. They both know they need to take things slow, but simultaneously their mouths open and their tongues come out to explore. It elicits a moan from Kate first, because god, this feels good. Tongues dueling things start to heat up, and they both can't find the courage to stop this yet. Kate starts to nip at his bottom lip, which turns into another moan filling the room, this time from Castle.

After another few seconds of a hot duel, another moan releases from Kate's mouth and Castle snaps back into reality. Gently easing up the kiss he pulls back. Forehead touching hers he's breathing heavily "Pancakes.." He reminds himself. "Right." she replies, breathing just as heavily as he is. They both take a moment to get their breathing return to normal, foreheads still touching. "God Kate, that was amazing." At last, Rick pulls away, grin on his face as he makes his way out the door.

Kate can't help but sit there and raise her fingers to her lips. God, they're tingling. _That kiss_, she can still feel it on her lips. Smiling, she squints her eyes and shakes her head. Damn, what this man can do to her. When she snaps out of her trance, she decides to scoop back and sit on the bed, her back resting against the headboard. Just staring ahead, still thinking about that amazing kiss that just happened.

She then smells it. Fresh coffee brewing, and pancakes. She reaches into her mind, can't believe that Castle is making her breakfast. Castle, that 9-year-old on a sugar rush, annoying, playboy persona guy that suddenly came into her life to shadow her for his books. She remembers how frustrated she'd been with him, angry even, she did _not_ need him around, following her all day like a puppy. Although that kind of quickly changed. Hell, how could he go from annoying tag along to boyfriend? Oh gosh, boyfriend sounds so ridiculous though. Partner? She shrugs.

And then she thinks back to the other men she's been with. She's now wondering why. Well, of course she knows. They were safe. They worked a lot, she worked a lot and that was fine. But experiencing this, this deep connection she has with Castle… It already opens up a whole new world for her. She didn't know she could have this. They haven't even had sex and she's already glowing and more happy than she's ever been with anyone else.

"You ready for breakfast a la Castle, Madame?" She hears Castle say from outside the door. She chuckles "Ready, Sir!" She says in a very deep, police-like voice.

Then Castle enters, carrying a tray with what looks like two cups of coffee, two glasses of orange juice (she still had some in her fridge) and two plates of pancakes. Walking to her he smiles, putting the tray down in front of her. Then she sees it, on _his_ plate, thank god. "Chocolate?"

"Yes!" Castle exclaims with a bright smile "I saw some Nutella in one of your cabinets. Chocolate pancakes are like, the best thing ever!"

Kate laughs "Alright Castle, as long as mine are regular." she huffs.

"I knew you wouldn't like it." He exhales on a breath, a pout on his face. He carefully sits down next to her and they start to dig in. Kate grabs her coffee and takes her first sip, releasing a moan as the warm liquid spreads through her throat into her body.

"Oh please, can you not moan, it has already become my favorite sound and it, affects some.. places." Castle says, narrowing his eyes at her.

Kate being, well the tease she is, takes another sip, scoots close, bringing her mouth to his ear "Hmmmm, god Castle, this is soooo goooood." she releases on a breath, the puff of warm air tickling his ear. Castle releases a groan and Kate sits back, chuckling.

"So this is going to be fun." She says, taking another bite of her pancakes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a heads up, this story might turn into M haha (later, later)! Reviews inspire! :)<strong>_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial  
>Twitter: simplymaterial<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Decided to update today because I'm going away for the weekend and I guess I wanted to give you guys another chapter. Also, with writing I'm already at like, chapter 13 haha! Some sneak peeks are at the end of this chapter, if curiosity gets the best of you, so you can see what I've got planned! :D**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
><strong>**Rating: T****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Oh please, can you not moan, it has already become my favorite sound and it, affects some.. places." Castle says, narrowing his eyes at her._

_Kate being, well the tease she is, takes another sip, scoots close, bringing her mouth to his ear "Hmmmm, god Castle, this is soooo goooood." she releases on a breath, the puff of warm air tickling his ear. Castle releases a groan and Kate sits back, chuckling._

_"So this is going to be fun." She says, taking another bite of her pancakes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Let me take you out on a date." Castle says when he returns from cleaning up their dishes.

"Really? A date?" Kate replies. Hearing it so officially sounds kinda weird, even though it does sounds appealing.

Castle smiles at her "Yes, Kate. You do know what a date is, right? You know, both of us dressing up, going to a restaurant, eat expensive food, me bringing you home after, mind-blowing kiss in front of your door, that kinda stuff."

Kate rolls her eyes and scoffs "So you already have it planned out then." She replies.

"Yep! So we're going tonight. I mean, you do have some time off from work right?" He says.

"Yes, I have three days off still, back to work on Thursday." Kate states while making the bed. She's now dressed, still make-up less though.

"Good, tonight then!" Castle exclaims "I'll pick you up at seven, and if you'd likeeeee, mother and Alexis are gone until tomorrow evening so..." He wiggles his eyebrows, suggesting there might be a sleepover.

Kate chuckles "Easy, bud." She says and he smiles at her.

"Option is on the table though." He adds "We could watch a nice movie, fall asleep in each other's arms.."

Damn, that thought does sound really appealing. Kate feels so safe in his embrace, protected and loved. The thought brings a sigh out of her and Castle knows what she's thinking. "I know, it feels really good to me too." He says, giving her an adoring smile, making her blush.

Grabbing his stained shirt from the floor, he goes to her and with his unoccupied hand he laces their fingers together "Seven, be ready." He says while going in for a sweet kiss, which lasts a bit longer than he wanted to and he gets lost in it, a warm feeling shooting through his body.

Finally, they simultaneously break apart, Kate's eyes still closed, cheeks flushed and a smile on her face. After a sigh, she opens her eyes "Seven." She repeats. With that, Castle lets go of her hand and walks out the door, leaving Kate standing in her bedroom.

She's still just standing there, the warm feeling still lingering. She closes her eyes again to remember this feeling, honestly admitting this hasn't ever happened to her. Suddenly realizing something, her eyes open and she walks to her nightstand. She grabs her phone, unlocks it and sends a text.

_'Come over, we need to talk!'_

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rings and Kate opens the door.

"Girl, what is going on, what happened?"

Lanie steps in, worry laced in her voice, a sympathetic facial expression. "You okay?" She asks. She then turns around and sees Kate leaning against the door with a dreamy smile, hands behind her on the doorknob still. With that, the worry fades, something else entirely is going on here.

"Kaaaaaaate..." Lanie's lips quirk up into a smile "Girl, I think you need to tell me something here, you look like you just had the most amazing sex in the world. Oh my god, did you?!" She exclaims, voice higher from excitement.

Kate then pushes off the door with a laugh "I wish, Lanie." She says, walking over to her couch, Lanie following behind, sitting down next to her.

"Explain." She says, looking at her with hopeful eyes, excited to hear what made Kate look like she's in heaven.

Kate smiles as she looks at her best friend, knowing one word will be enough to make her as excited as she is. On a sigh, the word slips out of her mouth.

"Castle."

Lanie's face lits up. "Castle? What, Castle? Did you? What about Josh? What-"

Kate laughs and stops her friend's rambling by putting her hand on her friend's arm "Lanie. Lanie. Lanie, stop!"

Lanie stops talking, eyes wide, mouth open. "But Kate, what. Tell me!"

Kate smiles. Oh gosh, where will she start. "Okay, I'll tell you, but don't interrupt me okay." looking at her friend she sees her head nodding, face excited and curious, so she begins.

"I eh, I actually broke up with Josh before he went off to Africa. I just had a rough day yesterday, everything was so fucked up and I just, sat on my couch crying." Lanie lays her hand over hers, giving it a squeeze to reassure her, but Kate continues "And, then there was a knock on the door and surprise, it was Castle, bringing me flowers. He knew I'd had a bad day. I invited him in, he was so worried about me, the minute he asked me about it I broke down in his arms. We-"

"DID YOU HAVE-' Lanie interrupts on a very enthusiastic tone.

Kate cuts her off before she can finish that sentence "I said don't interrupt me. So, we _TALKED_. I told him I broke up with Josh and opened up to him about wanting to be with him, but wanting to be my best self for him first. God, Lanie, I didn't want him to see me like that, I told him that I'm flawed and I didn't imagine anyone wanting someone like that. Then he looked me in the eyes and told me how my flaws are what attracts him to me, that he wants me, flaws and all." Kate finishes her sentence with an adoring smile.

Lanie squeals at that "And then, did you...?"

Kate scoffs "Is that the only thing you think about? No, we did not."

Lanie's brows go up at that "Then why do you look like you just had the best sex ever?"

Kate laughs "God, Lanie. I don't know, but I'm feeling so good. We continued to talk about things, and then we decided to eat take out and watch TV. I was lying against him and I just, I had to kiss him, so I took the initiative and we kissed. Not even with tongue, and boy did it feel amazing." She says, releasing 'amazing' on a sigh, still feeling his lips on her.

"And theeeeen?" Lanie adds, knowing there's more to this.

Kate smiles, thinking back to last night "I kind of fell asleep on him." She has to chuckle at that "He carried me to my bedroom and tucked me in. We kissed again and I told him to stay. The next day I woke up with him next to me, gosh it felt so good Lanes."

Lanie smiles "Kate, I've been waiting for this forever! So you're gonna do this?" She says, referring to the thought of a relationship.

Kate sighs, a smile blooming on her face "Yes, Lanie. We are. Gosh, this morning I woke up in his arms and - no we did not - or weeeeell..." As Kate drags out the 'well' Lanie's face lights up, just waiting for her to tell her. So Kate continues "He started kissing my neck, and it felt so good I just wanted to stay there forever. But we agreed to take things slow, so nothing happened. I have to admit though that my body was telling me otherwise." She says, flashing Lanie a teasing look.

"Then why didn't you!" Lanie exclaims at her.

There's a moment of silence, Kate drops her eyes to the floor, thinks back to how she admit she wanted to be a better person for him, afraid she wouldn't be able to give him everything. Before she can say anything Lanie starts talking.

"Honey, sex won't have a negative effect on your relationship, nor will it mean the end. If anything, it will strengthen your connection. I know you need time and you want to fix yourself before diving in, but what I've experienced when it comes to you and Castle, he makes you better. He helps you in your journey to becoming the person you want to be. I haven't seen you as happy as this since your mom died, it already alights a glow in you. You already feel so much better, am I right?" She asks, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Yeah, yes gosh, yes I do." Kate says to that, and Lanie smiles.

"Making love to him won't make it worse, Kate. I think it will actually make it better. Ever since he came into your life, I've seen progress in you. And I know how much you like him. So don't wait too long okay." Lanie says to her friend, squeezing her hand.

Kate's silent for a bit, looking like she's lost in thought. But not for long. Her face suddenly lights up, like a light bulb has just appeared above her head.

"Lanie, I need your help."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews inspire! :)<strong>_

_**DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.**_  
><em><strong>As promised... some sneak peeks for what's to come:<strong>_  
><em><strong>A date, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe some sex, a shower, coffee shop aaand a graveyard hmm.<strong>_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
><em><strong>Twitter: simplymaterial<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ohh time for some goodiesss! And it's definitely going to become M, just saying. I'll change the rating and give you a heads up when it becomes M. Hope you enjoy this one! Also, a question: do you like the amount of words I post per chapter? Or do you want me to write more? Then it will just be less chapters, but more words per chapter haha! (unless I have major inspiration and I still post a lot of chapters, who knows!)**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
><strong>**Rating: T****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Making love to him won't make it worse, Kate. I think it will actually make it better. So don't wait too long okay." Lanie says to her friend, squeezing her hand._

_Kate's silent for a bit, looking like she's lost in thought. But not for long. Her face suddenly lights up, like a light bulb has just appeared above her head._

_"Lanie, I need your help."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Oh god, no!" Lanie lets out on a disgusting tone.

Kate sighs "Ugh, I just don't have a lot of dresses!"

"Let me take a look." Lanie stands up from her place at Kate's bed, walks over to her closet and decides to go look for herself. After a while of rummaging through it, Kate hears her gasp "Yes!" Taking the dress, she flips it around to Kate, giving her a smile "This one!"

In her hands, Lanie holds a beautiful, classy black dress. It's kind of basic, ending just above the knees. The straps are thick, and Kate remembers the cut is good enough to show a little cleavage. Smiling, she accepts it from Lanie and says "I think this will do."

"Okay, let's get you fresh and ready for tonight!" Lanie says, excitement filling her voice.

After she's done showering (lots of shaving and maybe some extra shampoo), Lanie helps her with everything. Getting the dress on, find the perfect shoes that fit the dress (just basic pumps will do) and starts to help her with her make-up. Before she can get anything more on after foundation, Kate holds her back "Wait. I think I'll go with a more neutral look. Castle loves me without make-up, so just mascara and a good lip gloss will have to do."

Lanie accepts. She watches as Kate puts on her favorite mascara that makes her lashes super long. After a few coats she searches in her make-up bag and finds a beautiful - oh yes, cherry scented - lip gloss. She puts it on, presses her lips together for effect and then lets go. Then she turns to Lanie.

"Perfect" Lanie says "What about your hair?"

Kate thinks back to that previous day and how much she loves Castle running his hands through her hair "Maybe let it down. If we go back to his place I'd like for him to run his hands through them." Admitting this to her best friend still makes a blush creep on her cheeks.

"IF? WHEN, you mean. And Kate, how about a clip? Let a few hairs down on the sides. See, the fun, is in him releasing your clip and THEN running his hands through it." Lanie says on a teasing tone.

Kate smiles, the thought already doing things to her, but she won't admit that to her friend standing before her. "You know what, you're right." She grabs a clip from the top drawer and works her magic. When she's finished, her hair is up, supported by said clip, with a few of curly hairs down the sides.

Lanie decides to look her over, and when their eyes connect she flashes Kate an excited smile "Oh he is gonna dieeeeeee tonight." She says and Kate lets out a laugh.

Oh yes, he will.

* * *

><p>Kate is nervous. Like, stomach churning, heart beating, frustrated nervousness. She's so excited though, and holds on to the thought she'll see him again, in 5 minutes to be exact. She's just scared, she wants things to go well. And if something does happen tonight, oh god butterflies erupt in her stomach. Will this be the night? What happened to slow? Lanie is right though, sex won't make it any worse. Will it? God, can the thoughts please stop, everything makes her more nervous.<p>

_'Knock knock'_ She hears, the sound filling the silent room. Oh god, oh god oh god. Kate sighs, trying to get herself together, to relax. Walking to the door finally, she opens it.

As soon as Castle sees Kate in that.. dress, his mouth falls open and all greetings, or any words at all, cease to exist. Kate smiles at him. The more he stands there just doing nothing, the more red her features get. "You're gonna catch flies there." She finally speaks and sees Castle regaining himself, letting out a slight cough, clearing his throat. Now that she sees him, he's not looking bad himself. Damn.

"Wow, you look- wow just- you- wow." He stutters out and Kate chuckles.

"Not looking bad yourself, Castle." She says, on a rather seductive tone, just because she loves teasing him.

He offers her more flowers, beautiful red roses this time.

"More flowers?" She chuckles.

He shrugs "I just feel it's a must on a date." releasing a chuckle himself.

She accepts the flowers, tentatively brushing her hand against his again, this time knowing what she's doing. Their eyes connect at their touch. She decides to tease him. Bending forward, she places her lips on his cheek, planting her lips gently on his warm skin. Pulling back, she sees his eyes are closed. "They're beautiful, Castle." She says and he opens his eyes, lips quirking up into a smile. She brushes her thumb against his cheek to remove her lip gloss.

After a few seconds of deep eye contact, Kate breaks their connection, goes inside to put the flowers in another vase. When she comes back to her door, to him, he's still standing shocked still, as if trying to hold on to this moment. He finally clears his throat, stretches out his hand, offering it to her. "Let's go" He says, and Kate laces her fingers through his with a smile.

They step outside her apartment building and Kate sees a limo in front of them. Looking at Castle, she sees a knowing smile on his face. She laughs "Really, Castle? A limo? You didn't need to do this." He squeezes her hand at that "I want to, today I want to pamper you with expensive cars and fancy restaurants."

A blush creeps upon Kate's cheeks, and he sees that as confirmation she's okay with it. Pulling her along, they get inside the limousine, which is absolutely beautiful. Once seated, Castle tells the driver to go and the car starts to move.

"So where are we headed?" Kate asks, looking around the limo, enjoying his warm hand that he just put on her upper leg. He starts circling his thumb on her skin and it alights a fire within her, warmth spreading through her veins.

He sees her face flush and can't help but love that he can do this to her. "A special place." He answers "It's a small thing, a restaurant I've only gone to with Alexis, it's very quiet and we'll have privacy."

Kate looks him in the eyes and sees his excitement "Sounds good to me." She exhales on a breath, still feeling the warmth tingling through her from his touch.

The rest of the drive they are rather silent. They keep looking at each other, blue eyes to hazel eyes. Kate places her hand on his that's still on her leg and laces her fingers through his. Not being able to resist himself, Castle comes closer, gently pressing his forehead to hers. Breaths coming together as one, they both close the distance at the same time, lips pressing together. An electric shock shoots through both of them, making their blood pump and hearts beat faster. Castle's hand comes up to her jaw, cupping the side of her face, opening his mouth to her and letting his tongue trace a path on her lips. She gladly opens, welcoming him inside. Her hand goes up, her fingers tangling in his hair, coming around to stroke his ear. Their tongues continue to duel, heat spreading through their veins. Both totally forget where they are, just feeling each other, content in being in their own world.

Things start to really heat up, Castle lays his hand on Kate's legs, slowly letting it wander up under her dress, going higher and higher. He can't help himself, and Kate doesn't seem to object to it. A gasp fills the limousine, exhaled against his mouth, as the fingers, having returned in his hair, tighten. Kate starts to nip at his bottom lip, her other hand coming around his back, riding up under his jacket, pulling him as close as possible. Before Castle can reach anything with his wandering hand, the limo stops and the driver announces their arrival.

They break apart, foreheads connecting, panting. Kate is the first to release a chuckle, lips spreading wide "I totally forgot where we were for a second there." She admits on a breath. Castle chuckles at that.

"Ready for your first official date with a ruggedly handsome man?" He asks.

Kate rolls her eyes, but her lips quirk up into a beautiful smile. Brushing her lip gloss from his lips she sighs.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews inspire! And again, are you content with the amount of words per chapter? Honestly tell me if you think it's too short :)<strong>_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial  
>Twitter: simplymaterial<br>**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, a longer chapter this time! I guess with me updating almost every two days is kind of making the shorter chapters okay. I am going to have to study like a boss now, so it might be some time until I update again (I'll try to update this weekend). Thank you so much to those that have reviewed so far, and some that continue to review every chapter, that's really great! And don't get me started on the amount of followers *happy dance*, thank you! Hope you enjoy this one.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
><strong>**Rating: T****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I wish.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Previously:  
>They break apart, foreheads connecting, panting. Kate is the first to release a chuckle, lips spreading wide "I totally forgot where we were for a second there." She admits on a breath. Castle chuckles at that.<em>

"Ready for your first official date with a ruggedly handsome man?" He asks.

Kate rolls her eyes, but her lips quirk up into a beautiful smile. Brushing her lip gloss from his lips she sighs.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**  
>"This really is a nice place". Kate says, looking around as they enter the restaurant. It's a small room. There aren't a lot of tables, making it very cute and cozy. All tables have their own little walls, one on the left and one on the right, making it a lot more private (people from other tables can't see them, nor can they see them), which Kate is definitely liking. The walls are white, every table having its own light hanging from the ceiling. The tables are square, also white and there's a half-squared couch with cushions on it. They sit down then, and like some magnetic pull their bodies find each other, brushing together as Kate keeps looking around. The table looks beautiful, red napkins and a red candle in the middle, wine glasses and tableware ready in front of them.<p>

After viewing everything she looks at Castle, a blush immediately flushing her cheeks, because apparently he's been looking at her the whole time. She flashes him a warm smile, gently clasping their hands together as they sit close, relaxing against each other.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He says, raising his right hand, running it down the side of her face, then lacing his fingers through the lock of hair that's hanging off the side, running his hand down it until it finds the end, the lock released.

Cheeks still flushed, Kate can only smile and enjoy the way his hand is brushing down the side of her face. Bending forward, she presses her lips to his. Just a sweet, gentle brush of her lips to his. Once. Twice. Letting go and pushing back, she smiles and opens her eyes "Thanks, Castle."

He puts his arm around her and she lays her head down on his shoulder. He opens up the menu, starts talking to her about the amazing food and what she should try out. But Kate barely hears it, because all she can think of is how much she adores this man. How warm he feels against her, how protected and loved she feels now that she's with him. She never realized she could have something like this. After her mother's murder, she never imagined finding any happiness anymore. She felt so hollow, and she tried to fill that by being in relationships with men she didn't really love. It was the only way of coping. Because she was scared to dive into anything, not wanting to lose who she was. And revealing who she was would result into them leaving her anyway, because she hasn't felt good enough for anyone. And she felt she wouldn't ever be happy again, not without her mom. But here she is.

With _him_.

"... and it is so good, I think you should take it." He finishes off. There's a moment of silence then. Not getting a reply, he frowns "Kate, are you alright?"

Kate snaps back into reality and smiles, though he can't really see it because her head is still on his shoulder, so she decides words will ease his mind "I'm perfect." She says, and she hears him release a breath that he was probably holding. Silly man.

The waitress comes to their table then to get their orders. Castle orders their best wine, and the next half hour they sit there, lounging and drinking wine. They toast with a "To us." and both take a sip as they look into each other's eyes, eyes sparkling. While waiting for their food, conversations start, about Alexis, work, them.

"I have to admit I never imagined this would happen." Castle says then.

Kate frowns "What do you mean."

"Just." Castle sighs "I honestly never thought that I would be with you. I mean, sure we would tease each other – most of the part, you teased me – and it felt like that was our relationship, that that was it. Lately we've been through tough times and it hasn't been easy." Castle finishes.

Kate smiles then "Well, things have never been easy between you and me."

They smile at each other then, and their conversation resumes, talking about random things. Castle's hand decides to wander again, placing it on her knee first, but slowly rising up. He sees Kate's face reddening, thinking he's doing a good job, still surprised she's so open to him, that he has this effect on her. He knew there were some feelings but, this is like a dream. He never imagined sitting here with her, getting this close to her without her grabbing his ear, his safe word already in the back of his mind, ready for that moment he needs to spill it out.

Before he, again, can reach any destination, Kate lays her hand on top of his, stopping his movements as she moves closer to him until her lips are at his ear, gently brushing her lips against it before whispering "If you want any of _that_, you're going to have to wait till after dinner - Rick." She finishes his name with a hard k. She sees him gulp and grins, puts her hand on his chest, slowly running it down until it brushes against a .. particular spot that makes him release a groan.

"So you're accepting my offer?" He lets out on a hitched breath, referring to him suggesting a sleepover before.

Kate takes his ear lobe between her teeth, gently nipping it. She releases it "Yes." She exhales, warm breath tickling his ear and his thoughts start to make a very inappropriate turn. She smiles, just really loves teasing him, to see the effect she has on him.

They see someone walking towards them, Kate quickly snatching her hand away from his.. area. Both try to regain themselves, smiling as the waitress reaches their table, putting their plates in front of them, adding an "Enjoy!" Before walking away again. The minute she turns, both release a breath they were apparently holding.

"Katherine Beckett, I never!" Castle exclaims, blood still pumping.

Kate chuckles, grabbing her fork and knife. She gets some food off her plate, putting it in her mouth. Deciding to tease, she releases a moan "Hmm, this is goooood." looking at Castle, she's already chuckling inside because she knows what her moans do to him.

He growls "You are a mean woman, Detective. Do you _want_ to kill me?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that. I need you to be alive tonight." She replies on a seductive tone, eliciting another groan from Castle.

She chuckles "You're so easy."

Then both of them start to dig in, enjoying each other's presence as they eat their food. After both of them are done, plates empty, they lay back, sitting against each other as they sip some more wine, enjoying this moment of being together. After some time, the waitress walks to their table, asking if everything was okay. They nod with a smile, to which she asks "Would you like some dessert?"

"No thanks." Kate says, giving her another smile.

When the waitress walks away, Castle looks at Kate "You don't want ice cream or something?" He asks.

He sees Kate's eyes darken then, feels it shooting through his body, knowing exactly what she's thinking. And knowing this, his own eyes start to darken as well, arousal spreading through his veins.

"I kind of had another kind of dessert in mind." She says, voice laced with arousal. He groans, making her flash him a seductive smile, running her finger down his chest, her eyes following down and flicking up, connecting with his. He stands up with another groan and walks away to pay for their dinner, getting away from this moment before he takes her right then and there.

Getting back from paying the bill, he reaches out his hand, her hand cupping his as she stands up, their hands clasped together as they walk out the restaurant, back to their car.

The ride home is kind of awkward. Mostly because of the tension that has filled the air because of the end of their dinner. They both know that, if they start now, they probably won't even make it to his loft. So they stay silent, their blood pumping as they wait patiently – or rather impatiently – for this damned ride to be over.

After what feels like forever, they finally arrive at his loft. Quickly taking the elevator, which again takes forever, they finally arrive at his door. He gets his keys from his pocket, puts the right key in the lock, turns it around and opens the door. Both step in, tension so high now they both know it's going to break soon and all bets will be off.

Castle locks his door, and when he turns around he sees Kate standing before him, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. Castle thinks back to the day before and he can't help but doubt if this is the right thing. "Kate.." He says, their eyes connecting, her beautiful hazel eyes so black, matching his own. God he wants to ravish her right here, but he needs to be sure.

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to screw this up." He says.

Kate smiles then, lips quirking up. She takes a step closer, now right in front of him, putting her right hand over his heart, feeling his heart beating – pretty fast right now -, closing her eyes to enjoy the warm feeling of him through his clothes. She speaks up then "I think I am." Opening her eyes she continues to look at her hand on his chest. "I know I said I wanted to take things slow, and honestly I'm scared too. But I don't think that doing this will put an end to things." Her hand goes up, cupping his jaw and then tracing his ear. Her eyes follow her movements until they connect with his.

She sees a sense of adoration in them, love beaming from his eyes and it still flashes some insecurity inside her, feeling like she doesn't deserve this. But she can't hide from her feelings anymore.

"I don't want to wait any longer, Castle. I need to feel you. To have you as close as possible, to be wrapped up in the warmth of your arms. Your body surrounding me, keeping me safe. God, I can't wait any longer. I just want you." She says. Her head goes forward, connecting her forehead to his. She sighs, her warm breath washing over his mouth, making his lips tingle.

Her hands go up, cupping his cheeks, brushing her fingers against them as she holds him there. He doesn't know what to say, words leaving him, because Kate Beckett is standing in front of him telling him she needs him. That she _wants_ him. It makes his blood boil, heart beating faster, warmth spreading through his veins. As if that wasn't enough, her next words completely floor him. Right hand coming around to his lips, she brushes her fingers against them, sighing.

"Make love to me, Rick."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ding ding ding! Rating will be changed to M next chapter, oh! Have to say I'm feeling quite insecure about posting it, haha. But I won't know how it is and what you think if I don't post it, so positive thoughts! I'm already gonna say that, I write more of a romantic kind of sex. I just feel uncomfortable writing some words so, I try to write it as best as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews inspire! :)<strong>_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
><em><strong>Twitter: simplymaterial<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**RATING CHANGED ****TO M GUYS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, here we go then! Oh this chapter is all foreplay, the real deal is later, haha! So maybe this is not fully M yet? I changed it just in case. Truly hope you enjoy this. Like I said, I'm not writing everything in detail, it makes me uncomfortable. But I hope the way I write is still satisfying! :)<br>**_  
><strong>Summary: It all started with flowers...<strong>**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I wish.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>  
><em>Her hands go up, cupping his cheeks, brushing her fingers against them as she holds him there. He doesn't know what to say, words leaving him, because Kate Beckett is standing in front of him telling him she needs him. That she wants him. It makes his blood boil, heart beating faster, warmth spreading through his veins. As if that wasn't enough, her next words completely floor him. Right hand coming around to his lips, she brushes her fingers against them, sighing.<em>

_ "Make love to me, Rick."**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Make love to me Rick."

Any coherent thoughts leave him then, everything becoming a blur, the only thing in his vision being _he_r. He claims her lips, his hands coming around her waist to guide her as he turns her around and pushes her against the door, a gasp leaving her mouth as her body gets trapped between the door and his warm body. He pushes against her then, making them connect and a moan rises out of her chest, exhaled against his mouth. His hands wander everywhere, hair, neck, shoulders, back, wanting to feel everything at once because this is happening. Kate Beckett is in his arms, kissing him and letting him in, finally. He hears her moan and it makes him push harder against her, eliciting another moan from her, definitely the best thing he's ever heard. Her hands come around him, rising up as one hand goes up to his hair, stroking it as the other settles behind his neck, holding him as close as possible to her. His arms fold behind her back, his body holding her as they continue kissing.

He then leaves her mouth to trail a path down her neck. He hears her panting in his ear, her warm breath tickling it and it spurs him on. Remembering that previous day, he finds the sensitive spot that made her gasp. And oh yes, a gasp leaves her mouth as he suckles there, this one more laced with arousal, and he becomes addicted to her breath, her sound, her everything. As he reclaims her lips, his hands wander down, finding her skin, wanting to feel her. His hands find the end of her dress, getting under it to feel her skin. She feels soft and warm. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he feels her opening up for him and he kisses her with a fiery passion, searching her, mapping her as their tongues engage in a hot duel, spreading fire through their veins.

His hands then travel to her upper back, finding the zipper of her dress, slowly lowering and zipping it down, revealing more skin that he can touch. He gently pushes the straps to the side, sliding it down her arms until the dress falls to the floor. He groans as he can now feel everywhere, their lips still connected, her skin soft against his fingertips as he wanders, wanting to touch everything, explore every inch of her. His lips leave hers then to resume exploring her neck, kissing everywhere he can, suckling and making her gasp. He finds her ear lobe and tugs, eliciting a moan from her and he smiles, leaving it with a sweet kiss. Going back up, he connects his forehead to hers, their breaths coming out short and heavy, mingling together as they try to calm their rapid heartbeats.

His hands settle at her lower arms, fingers tentatively rising up, making her skin erupt into goose bumps as he trails up, going up to her shoulders, her neck and then settling in her hair. Her eyes are closed, lips parted as she feels his fingers on her and god, it's such a sensual feeling, shooting warmth through her body, her blood boiling. He then settles his fingers on the clip in her hair - oh right, it was still there - and he gently removes it, making her beautiful curls fall down like a curtain against her back, more goose bumps rising on her body. Throwing the clip aside, his fingers tangle in her hair, the movement so erotic Kate's breath hitches, her body humming.

Castle gently pulls on her hair, making her head fall backwards, exposing her beautiful long neck to him. Bending down, he starts to trail kisses there, up her neck and down to her collar bones, making her moan as she enjoys this sensation, the sound music to his ears. His hand stays in her hair, other hand against her lower back, rubbing circles as he continues his exploration.

Going down, he gently places a kiss between her breasts and looks up at her, watches her. Her eyes are closed, cheeks flushed. She's biting her lower lip, and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "God, you're beautiful." He sighs, and he sees her lips quirk up into a smile.

After a while he kisses back up to her lips, but not before sucking on her special spot again, and he gently pushes her head back to him, pulling her head to the side to get the perfect angle, firmly planting his lips on hers again. A moan rises out of her as they once again connect.

Kate feels like she's in a trance, feeling him everywhere and she wonders if there's anything better than this amazing feeling. She hasn't ever done this before. Letting the man explore her this way, this slow, sensual exploration. Usually it was just a 'get it over and done with' kind of thing. But this is – different. Very good different. But now it's her turn. Hands going up, she slowly slides his jacket off his shoulders, making him release his wandering hands from her body, a whimper escaping out of her at the loss, even though it was her fault to begin with. She slowly starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, kissing him like no other as she does so, her tongue pushing in, taking over, this time searching him, and god, she never wants the kissing to stop.

Once all buttons are released, her hands reach under his shirt, her palms settling over his warm chest, both moaning at the same time as they connect. She slowly drags his shirt off with her hands, trailing a path down his shoulders and then down to his arms. The piece of clothing forgotten and on the floor, her hands roam his chest - his very muscular chest. Hands traveling to his back, she lets her hands travel lower, and lower, until they reach inside his pants to squeeze his ass. His very, very nice ass. He groans against her mouth, the vibration flashing through her body. He's actually liking this, the fact she's taking control. He enjoys her wandering hands, her amazing kiss. He feels her smile against his lips - the tease - and her hands brush his hip, traveling to the front, brushing against him and he jerks, a groan rising out of his chest.

Their lips break apart, Kate's eyes searching Castle's, finally connecting as he opens them. Her face is laced with seductive features, and he knows. _He is so going to die tonight_. And he won't have it any other way. He smiles, then on a whim he lifts her up, her legs coming around him and connecting at his back, settling on his hips. The position they're in now makes her feel him against her, doing things to her, a moan vibrating through her as she reclaims his mouth.

"Bed." He exhales against her mouth as he starts to walk, kissing and holding her close as he tries to reach his bedroom blindly.

It turns out is isn't easy though. First, Castle's leg bumps against a table - no idea what table - he doesn't care, too wrapped up in her lips on his and having her so close. With a groan, he forgets what just happened and moves along. Almost at his bedroom, he trips over something, luckily able to keep his balance with her legs around him. Their lips break apart and Kate laughs. She then goes for his neck, kissing and suckling everywhere, her right hand stroking his hair, left arm around his neck to hold on. Deciding to tease him she starts to move and rubs against him, making Castle growl "Kaaaaaate." He whines, a warm chuckle exhaled against his ear.

Finally having reached his bedroom, he manages to get in, bumping against his bed, which makes them fall over, body parts pressing together and they both gasp. Their eyes connect, both of them pure black lust, before Castle closes the distance, kissing her roughly, a moan rising out of her.

His hands go to her hair, his fingers tangling in it as he slowly positions her head the way he wants it, so he can fully kiss her. It seems to have been a good idea, because a moan is exhaled into his mouth.

Kate's hands travel to his pants, her fingers starting to work on his belt, loosening it. Once she gets it loose, she unbuttons his pants, pulling the zipper down, hand going inside and cups him. Castle's mouth leaves hers on a gasp, his head falling on her left shoulder, panting. Kate chuckles then, letting him go to push his pants and boxers down, her hands coming up on his back, nails scraping as they slide up, the feeling of his warm muscular body doing things to her.

Castle does the same. Unstrapping her bra - which he struggles with, making Kate chuckle and ask 'you doing alright there, Castle?' - he finally succeeds and gets it off her. Without hesitation he starts kissing her breasts, then makes sure to give extra attention to her nipples. Taking one in his mouth, he sucks on it, making her gasp as she runs her hand through his hair. Doing the same for her other breast, she gasps all the same, her hand tightening in his hair. Hands roaming her beautiful stomach, he travels down and down until he finds her underwear. Pulling on it, she lifts her hips for him so he can get it off. He throws it on the floor, looking at her with a sultry look as he does so, making her chuckle.

He then trails his hands down her legs. "I've always admired your beautiful legs." he sighs, his right hand lifting her leg, grabbing her right ankle, reaching down and planting kisses on her foot, going up her leg as he plants kisses along the way. After he reaches her stomach he gives the same treatment to her left leg. Kate's eyes are closed as he does so, her body humming as she enjoys the sensation.

As he plants another kiss on her stomach, her hand goes in his hair, tightening in it to get his attention. He looks up and sees her, her eyes open, a kind of emotion in them he can't really read – which is a first. Crawling up, he plants a kiss on her nose, the gesture so sweet, their eyes connecting "You okay?" He asks.

A smile appears on her face though, her head nodding, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Are you absolutely sure, Kate? We don't ha-hmmpf" Before Castle can finish his sentence Kate's lips are on his again, tongue trailing a path on them, to which he opens up and lets her explore. After a moment of just kissing, she pulls back, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sure. But I need you, Rick. Now." She says, ending it on a growl and Castle immediately understands, now knowing this new emotion he wasn't sure about a few seconds ago. Now he actually can't wait to see it more often.

He reaches for his nightstand, gets protection from his top drawer. Getting ready, he positions himself at her entrance, their eyes connecting one more time, the question noticeable in his eyes. She seems to understand his question, so she flashes him a beautiful smile, gives him a reassuring nod that she's ready.

_They're ready.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really wanted to end it here, so sorry if it's not a longer chapter heh! Next one will be! Thanks for reading! Now I'm just gonna hide in my bed, read Deadly Heat and go sleep. Haha, do tell me if this was any good!<strong>_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
><em><strong>Twitter: simplymaterial<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I am so sorry for updating this late. I was sick for a whole week and then a new period of school started so I really did not have the time. And since this is an M-rated chapter I wanted it to be written with attention. I'm still extremely insecure about it but, I'll just let you guys tell me what you think of it. Sorry for the long wait. This is a longer chapter though, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: It all started with flowers...**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Nope<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>  
>"Are you absolutely sure, Kate? We don't ha-hmmpf" Before Castle can finish his sentence Kate's lips are on his again, tongue trailing a path on them, to which he opens up and lets her explore. After a moment of just kissing, she pulls back, looking him in the eyes.<p>

"I'm sure. But I need you, Rick. Now." She says, ending it on a growl and Castle immediately understands, now knowing this new emotion he wasn't sure about a few seconds ago. Now he actually can't wait to see it more often.

He reaches for his nightstand, gets protection from his top drawer. Getting ready, he positions himself at her entrance, their eyes connecting one more time, the question noticeable in his eyes. She seems to understand his question, so she flashes him a beautiful smile, gives him a reassuring nod that she's ready.

_They're ready._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

He moves then, sliding into her and Kate gasps, the beautiful sound filling the silent room. He stops, giving them time to adjust to each other. Her hands slide up his back, her fingers brushing against his lower back, going up to his shoulders, his neck and eventually settling down in his hair, pushing his head down to kiss him. Their mouths crush together, their tongues engaging in a duel that heats up their bodies even more as he starts to move, moans rising out of both of them.

He takes his time, wanting to feel her, every inch of her, so he decides to move slowly. He doesn't want their first time to be over soon, so he'll try to prolong this as long as he can. But then her legs cross behind his back, her hands coming down to his behind, pushing him back into her so he fills her even more, making him gasp as a moan rises out of her chest at the same time.

They cling to each other, moving slowly together, to get as close as they can possibly get. It feels amazing, both not wanting to lose this wonderful feeling as they connect again and again. This feeling, this warmth, this bliss they feel of finally being connected in this way is something they'd rather not let go of just yet.

"Castle-" Kate pants against his lips. Everything is rising, a pure feeling and she can't remember ever feeling this way. This warm feeling, this deep connection – _their_ connection. She doesn't want to ever let this go, but her body is, unfortunately, telling her otherwise. "More. God, Castle. More." She breathes against his lips, squeezing his behind, pushing him in again as close as possible, her breath quickening.

Castle grunts and starts to move faster. He's amazed by her, addicted to the feeling of her. To be inside of her like this, this intense feeling of pure admiration flashes through his body as he moves within her. God, he loves her. And he needs to see her. Settling his hands at both sides of her head on the pillow, he pushes up, his lips leaving hers. He then sees her. Her cheeks red, lips parted, eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. Her lips quirk up into a smile, her eyes opening and connecting with his.

They share a moment then. The love pouring out of both their eyes as they look at each other. Both knowing that this is it, this is right, feels right. Castle continues moving, their eyes staying connected.

Kate's right hand goes up to his face, smiling while she brushes the hair on his forehead to the side, going to his ear, tracing it, remembering the times she grabbed it when he first started shadowing her. Oh how far they've come. Her hand goes around to the back of his head, tangles in his hair and she pushes him down to her again, wanting to feel his lips again. Their lips connect, tongues coming out to explore. As Castle starts to move even faster their lips break part as there's lack of oxygen, both of them panting against each other's lips as their breaths quicken, hearts beating faster and faster.

He hits the spot inside that makes Kate gasp and her mouth opens against him, breathing heavily. "Oh God." she pants. His forehead connects with hers and he nods against her, reassuring her he's almost there too. She smiles, still amazed by the way he knows her. Her hands roam everywhere on his back, feeling his muscles as he moves within her. Their breaths mingle as they pant from this amazing feeling of being together.

Castle pushes up then and sees it in her eyes. She's almost there, not wanting to let go. He feels the same, not wanting to let this go, this feeling of pure bliss and love. But he knows there's not much time left, and he has to take her with him. "Kate- babe." He croaks out, the words enough for both of them as they let go, finding the end together, coming together as one.

He crushes his lips to her as they both come off their high. After some lazy kissing, he lets go, rolling off her, tucking her against his side, covering them as the next few minutes they just breathe, trying to calm down after their first time together.

After some time her hand comes to rest on his still heaving chest, feeling is heart beat for her. She smiles, both still trying to get back to their normal state. So they just lay there, together, enjoying their warmth.

After a couple of minutes, Kate looks up, rising up to kiss the side of his jaw. Deciding it's time he needs to know, she rises up, her head supported by her hand, her elbow resting on the pillow. "I have a secret."

Castle's head falls sideways then, seeing her settled there next to him, ready to tell him something. He rises up himself, supporting himself on his arm. "What is it?" He asks, curious to what this is gonna be.

Kate smiles then, drawing tiny circles on his warm chest with her right hand. She looks at her hand as it makes circles and then speaks up in a whisper "It's - about your books."

"You WERE a big fan before we met weren't yo-"

"Let me talk." She interrupts, her voice firm, the circling stopped, eyes narrowed at him. He then stays silent, his lips pressing together in a dramatic way to say he won't talk, so she decides to continue, resuming her movements on his chest.

"When my mom was killed, and the police dismissed the case, I was- in a bad place. I was alone, I didn't go to my friends anymore, I was mostly at home just staring ahead of me, looking at pictures of her, of us."

She sees sadness flash on his face and he starts to stroke the locks of hair that are dangling down the side of her face. And for some reason, it gives her more strength to continue.

"It was a hard time for me. But then, one day, I found your books. I don't know why but I decided to start reading them.." She looks up at him.

He's still keeping his words to himself, his eyes filled with admiration as he curiously nods, encouraging her to continue.

"And, they helped me, Castle. I was so sad, so alone, not eating much, the only activity in my life was getting my father to bed when he passed out somewhere because of drinking too much. But when I started reading your books.. Rick, you gave me hope. You showed me that, no matter how hard things can get, there is a way. You will find a way to put it all behind you, to find the person responsible for it. You inspired me. After reading some books I- I got up, showered, and I changed my life. _You_ changed my life." Her eyes are filled with tears now, and Castle wipes the tear away that just started rolling down her cheek.

"Wow Kate, I didn't know." He whispers, actually more amazed by this story, his love for her growing even more (is that even possible?). "I'm- I'm glad that I could do that for you, I actually don't know what to say." He breathes out, just incredibly amazed.

Kate smiles then. "You saved my life, Rick. You made me live again." Scooting closer, she closes the distance, her lips gently brushing over his, hand settling on his cheek as she does so. She can't help but smile into the kiss, because this is Richard Castle, the novelist that helped her pick up her life, showing her that giving up is not the way.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you for that." She breathes out on a sigh, pulling back.

Castle smiles at her then. He goes in for a kiss, a sweet brush of lips to lips. "You just gave me the most amazing thing, Kate. A chance of a life, with you." Kate smiles, going in for a kiss of her own.

Pulling back, a grin appears on his face. Oh dear. "And I know something else that would help with repaying me." He says, raising his eyebrows.

Kate chuckles, then she launches at him, crushing their lips together as they continue to lay there, kissing as their legs tangle together.

Such a good feeling.

Castle's eyes slowly open, his body awakening. Sighing, he remembers last night and a beautiful smile sets on his features. He hasn't felt this good, this connected to anybody before. He never wants to lose this feeling, to lose her.

Kate.

Slowly turning around, he notices she's not in bed. He knows she wouldn't have left though, not after the night they had and the beautiful words she whispered to him (he particularly liked how vocal she was when he woke her up in the middle of the night in a very nice way and she continued to scream 'God, yes!'). Pushing himself into a sitting position, he takes a moment to wake up, then stands up and puts on his pants. Searching around, he can't find his white button down. He does find all of their clothes from yesterday on the floor near the door, Kate probably picked them up. Shrugging, he decides to walk around bare chested (Kate would like that) and walks out of his bedroom.

He finds her in the kitchen. The fresh smell of coffee filling his senses as he silently steps in. He also now knows where his shirt has gone. She's standing there, her back to him, not having noticed he's there yet. Her legs beautiful and long, his button down stopping just below her fine ass, hugging her beautiful features. After a few minutes of admiring her body (because damn, she really is beautiful), he walks forward. Reaching her, he wraps his arms around her, making her jump a little.

"Hey, beautiful." He lets out on a warm breath, tickling her neck as he places a kiss there. She smiles. "Hey there." She replies, relaxing into him, warmth spreading through her from his touch.

After a small moment of just relaxing, she turns around, two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. "I made you coffee." She says, offering one too him. He accepts it with a smile, one hand staying on her hip as his other hand takes the cup. "Thank you."

She smiles then "I have to admit, I think I was the one that had no idea." She chuckles, referring to their conversation oh so many years ago about how 'great it would be'. Castle laughs "You're right, but really, I truly had no idea either." He says, taking a sip of his coffee as she does the same, their eyes sparkling as they stay connected.

They both put their cups down on the counter. Castle then suddenly turns them around and lifts her up to sit on the counter on the opposite side. She chuckles, a warm smile spreading on her lips.

"You look really good in my shirt." Castle says, settling his hand on her upper chest, running it down to her stomach, then to the left side, brushing her hip and then going down her bare leg, that is now settled on his hip. "You should do it more often." He says, eyes darkening as he gives her body another overview.

Kate's eyes have darkened as well, her whole body exploding with fire, the trail he'd gone with his hand still tingling on her skin, and her sentence comes out on a seductive whisper "I intend to."

He kisses her then. Lips crashing on hers, holding her leg even tighter as he nips her bottom lip. Kate's right hand is behind her back, supporting herself on the surface, while her left hand tangles in his hair, kissing him back with a fiery passion. His hands go down her sides then, and as he reaches her hips they go up again, making her - his - shirt ride up, his hands finding her warm skin.

The touch alights a fire within her and a moan releases from her mouth into his. Her left arm goes around his neck, her fingers stroking his hair as she starts to rub herself against him. A groan leaves his mouth as he leaves her lips to find her neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses as he does. Her breathing starts to speed up and she gasps as he finds that spot below her ear again, feels him grin against her neck. She knows he'll never tire of doing that and it makes her lips quirk up into a smile, her eyes closing as she enjoys the feeling of him.

Her hands start to wander, wanting to touch his chest, his stomach, his muscular back. Everywhere. Her hands settle on his shoulder blades, and as he suckles on a rather sensitive place she gasps and her fingers claw against him. "God, Castle." She moans and he goes back up and reclaims her mouth, her fingers trailing down, feeling goose bumps rise on his back. They simultaneously moan as their tongues continue to duel hot and heavy.

The door opens then, but neither of them notice it. "Hey, kidd- OH!" Martha walks in, eyes widening as she sees her son and Kate Beckett breaking apart. Kate is sitting on the counter, a white shirt on, probably Richard's. And Richard doesn't have a shirt on, so yes definitely Richard's. Both their faces are fiery red, from different reasons probably.

Kate buries her head in Rick's neck, whispering "Shit." as she feels herself burning up from an entirely different cause.

"Well, wellll." Martha singsongs, putting her bags on the ground, hands settling on her hips. Alexis walks in behind her then, suddenly standing shocked still as she sees her father and Beckett.

"Oh, God." Kate groans against Castle's neck, having noticed Alexis walked in too and - god she didn't think this could get any worse.

Then Martha speaks up. "Well, finally!" She exclaims, a tone of enthusiasm to her voice and Kate looks up then.

Alexis smiles "Took you guys long enough." She says, acting like this is extremely normal and - wait why are they still sitting like this? Ah well, they've noticed so who cares. "But could you like- not do that on the counter, I mean, I eat there, dad."

With that, some of the tension breaks as Kate huffs out a laugh, relaxing against Castle. She then pushes him away, standing up and facing Martha and Alexis' way, feeling Castle's hands slide around her hips, coming to settle on her stomach as he folds his hands against it, holding her against him. And surprisingly, it feels right and she isn't as embarrassed about it as she thought she'd be (yes she's imagined it before).

She speaks up then "I- Martha, Alexis, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I mean it's not the most ideal-"

"Nonsense!" Martha interrupts her, walking to her, Alexis following behind. "We've known for a long time that one day this would happen." She continues "And honestly, people usually find out about relationships one way or another, nothing goes perfectly."

Kate smiles at her, then looks up sideways to Castle, their eyes locking. Then Alexis speaks up "But can I just say, get a room!" She walks back to her luggage as Martha chuckles and walks after her "Come on Alexis, let's get these bags upstairs. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to go home early, huh." They hear Martha say as they walk up the stairs, out of view.

When they're out of sight, Kate releases a breath and her mouth falls open, her hands covering her mouth as she turns and looks at Castle, eyes widened "My god, Castle, could this have gone any worse?"

Castle laughs "Honestly, they're handling it really well, I've had worse."

Kate narrows her eyes at him, not needing to hear this. And from the look on his face, he understands.

"Come on." He says, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the bedroom. "Let's get dressed. Oooh, how about a shower?!"

She rolls her eyes with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides*<strong>

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
><em><strong>Twitter: simplymaterial<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys! :) Hope you like this one! M-rated at first, then some cuteness ahead!  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
><strong>**Rating: M****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Ha ha.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<br>When they're out of sight, Kate releases a breath and her mouth falls open, her hands covering her mouth as she turns and looks at Castle, eyes widened "My god, Castle, could this have gone any worse?"_

_Castle laughs "Honestly, they're handling it really well, I've had worse."_

_Kate narrows her eyes at him, not needing to hear this. And from the look on his face, he understands._

_"Come on." He says, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the bedroom. "Let's get dressed. Oooh, how about a shower?!"_

_She rolls her eyes with a smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The shower turns out to be another great experience.

"I have ..to say, I had… soapy images… before, but I, god, didn't know it'd be this good." Castle says, referring to that one conversation where Kate told him to focus on- right, the case.

Kate smiles, reclaiming his lips, Castle still moving inside her. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, her back against the wall of the shower as he supports her against it. He releases her mouth to trail sloppy kisses down her neck, her breath heavy against his ear as she holds him, her arms around his neck, her right hand tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp.

He then finds her sensitive spot with his lips and, at the same time, hits a good spot inside of her, making Kate cry out "God! Yes, Castle!" She pants against his ear, placing a sloppy kiss on it, clinging to him as she feels the end nearing.

Things start to get sloppy and before they know it, both simultaneously let go, claiming each other's lips to muffle the sounds they produce as they come together. As they both come down from their high, their bodies relax against each other. Kate untangles her legs from his back, trying to stand (which isn't easy because her legs still feel like jelly). Their eyes connect, faces laced with beautiful smiles, a deep sense of love oozing from both of their eyes for the other to see.

Castle smiles, then breaks the connection to find and grab the shampoo. Opening the bottle he squishes some of it on his hand. "Turn around." He instructs her. Kate complies, the spray of the shower now going down her front, her hair free from the water as Castle starts to run the shampoo through her hair, massaging her scalp and a moan rises out of her chest, filling the hot room.

"Hmm." She breathes, as she feels his strong hands massaging her, tangling in her long hair. He then turns her around, guiding her to take a step back so the water is at her back, his hands gently pushing her head back as he rinses the shampoo out of her hair. Her eyes closed, she enjoys the feeling, the mixed warmth of his hands and the hot water doing things to her.

Done with the shampoo, he goes for the shower gel. Turning her around again, he steps close, his front to her back, pressing his chest against her, the spray going down her front. He starts at her shoulders, both of his hands now laced with shower gel after rubbing them together. He runs his hands down her arms. Her head falls back against his shoulder, her eyes closed, lips quirked up into a warm smile as she enjoys this feeling. Trailing down to her hands, he laces their fingers together, massaging them, kissing her temple when he does so. Then he lets them go, hands going up to her shoulders again, running down to her chest, finding her breasts, massaging them as gasps fill the air. He makes sure he gives her nipples extra attention, and gets rewarded with a beautiful moan.

Going down to her stomach, he traces her navel, making her squirm and laugh. "Ahh, ticklish, are we?" He breathes in her ear, a smile on his lips as he places a kiss on her ear.

"Don't you dare." She says, wanting to make it sound very serious, but it comes out on a whispered breath.

He travels further then, his hands going to the place she probably wants him to go. He looks at her, or as far as he can see, her face glistening beautifully because of the water, her eyes closed and lips parted. Deciding to tease her, his hands go down, then back up, making her gasp, eyes opening. Doing it again, he gets yet another gasp from her. His hand stops then.

"Don't you dare stop, Castle." She breathes into the air, making him chuckle against her hair as his hand descends again, now rubbing against her as he starts massaging her, his fingers making tiny, sharp circles.

Kate's breath quickens, her head turning to the side, her face to his neck, moans rising out of her, her warm breath washing over his neck. He then pushes his finger in, making her squirm, gasp against his neck. "God, Castle." She moans, panting, her hand going down and covering his, spurring him on.

He adds another finger, and she feels it building up. Not being able to hold back, she lets go, another moan filling the room before he captures her lips as she comes, muffling her cry. She relaxes against him, her hands grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her, making him hold her. "Wow." She breathes out after a while, never having experienced something like this before.

She feels him smiling against her hair. Turning her around then, he cups her cheeks, kissing her lips gently. "Come on." He says then "Let's get ready for the day."

Kate frowns "You have things planned?"

Castle raises his eyebrows "Maybe." He says, smiling "But all in all, I just want to spend it with you, no matter what we're doing."

Kate smiles, placing another kiss on his lips "Come on then, Rick. Let's spend the day together." She says, walking around him, stepping out of the shower, giving Castle a good view of her behind, and damn does he take the opportunity to look.

"And a good day it will be." He whispers.

* * *

><p>All dressed up and ready to go, they head out the door. While walking to the elevator, Castle reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together. This just feels so good to him. And noticing the blush on her cheeks and the adorable smile on her face, she seems to feel the same way. Once in the car, Castle drives - yes, she actually gave him permission, since she wanted this to be a 'relaxing day' - to the nice little coffee shop he always gets her coffee and bear claw.<p>

"I thought it'd be nice to have our 'traditional' coffee today." He says when he parks the car, shutting the car off and opening his door.

"Sounds wonderful." She replies, opening her door to step out. Once inside, they find a nice table at the window, the beautiful sun shining right on it. They sit down, getting off their coats and putting them on the back of their chairs. Once seated, Kate folds her hands together on the table and Castle can't help himself and reaches out, putting his hands above hers, basically cupping her hands in his. She offers him a beautiful smile, eyes dancing in the sunlight, love beaming from them and wow- he doesn't ever want to lose this, her.

"Hey there." The waitress says then, her greeting finally reaching their ears and they slightly jump, apparently so fixated on each other that they didn't notice she was there. She laughs then "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, a grande skim latte, two pumps of sugar-free vanilla and cream with two sugars for me, and we'd like two bear claws with that." He flashes her a smile when she looks up after writing their order down.

"Coming right up." She smiles, turning and walking away.

"I couldn't believe how you knew the coffee that I like so fast back then." Kate says then, looking at him with an adorable smile.

"I'm a ninja like that." He says, body language screaming pride and she laughs.

"You were so interesting to me- for the record, you still are- and I wanted to know little details about you, because as a writer, that's the things you notice and like. Didn't take me long to find out how you take your coffee." He says.

Kate chuckles "Didn't really take you that long to find out all kinds of things out about me. Except for your books saving me, of course."

"I can't believe I missed that!" Castle exclaims "I mean, I remember people saying you were a fan, but I never really thought about it."

"Well now you know." Kate says, flashing him a smile.

His face quirks up just the same "Thank you for telling me, Kate."

"Actually.." Kate says and Castle looks at her with curiosity "There's one more thing you need to know." With Castle staying quiet after that, she continues "I actually.. I went to one of your signings once." She looks down then, but with a smile on her face "I waited for an hour." She chuckles, shaking her head.

Castle's face lights up "You did?" He sees her nodding, and he tries to search in his brain. Search for that moment, because he's apparently met her once before – how could he not remember that "Kate-" He says and she looks up, their eyes connecting "I- gosh, I can't believe I don't remember?"

She smiles then "Rick that was years upon years ago, it's okay. You meet so many fans at all your signings, I-" but Castle breaks her off "But how could I forget you?" He says, actual disappointment laced in his voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're here now, whatever happened, we're together. Tell you what, when we get to my apartment, I'll show you my signed book." She reassures him, smiling. His face lights up then and he nods.

The waitress walks up to them, putting their coffees in front of them. They thank her and she flashes them a smile "Enjoy." And walks away again.

Kate's hands leave Castle's to go around her familiar cup of coffee, the warmth of it spreading through her arms.

Castle's left hand goes up to her, stroking her hair behind her left ear, placing his hand on her cheek and they smile at each other. Her warm hand goes up, covering his as she closes her eyes. After releasing a sigh, her eyes open and they both go forward, their eyes closing and lips connecting, hands still together on her left cheek.

The kiss is very sweet and gentle. Neither wants to get carried away, so their lips stay closed. Lips pressed together sweetly, both feel entirely content to hold on as long as possible. At last, Kate breaks their connection, but not sitting back before pressing her lips to his one more time. Sitting back, she releases a sigh "Hmm."

Castle smiles, their hands having come down and now resting on the table, still connected "I know right."

"I was talking about the coffee." She says, one eyebrow raising up.

"Hmmhm, of course." Castle releases on a disbelieving tone, and Kate laughs.

Their hands break then and they start to drink their coffees and eat their bear claws. Conversation is easy, talking about Alexis, Martha, some good old memories from their lives before they met, where Kate basically laughs at Castle for his adorableness and weird actions as a child. Kate starts to tell some stories then, but it turns quiet pretty fast, the memory of her mother still hurting and her face falls. Castle reaches for her hand, squeezing it, not pushing but just wanting her to know that he's here.

Kate looks up, like an idea has to come to her and she asks "Can I- ask you something?"

Castle smiles sympathetically "Of course."

"Would you- would you like going to my mother's grave with me? You don't have to I just-"

"I would love to." Castle interrupts her. "I would be honored."

Kate smiles, her face lighting up again and he wishes her mother was still here, to never have to see her face fall like that. He reaches for her other hand, both done with their bear claw now.

Kate decides to share the next thing with him too, she just feels she can tell him anything. "I've actually never taken anyone to my mother's grave before.." She whispers.

Castle squeezes her hands "I didn't think so, so thank you, for wanting to share this with me. I want to be there with you." He says, seeing a hint of tears forming in her eyes.

She smiles "I want you to be there too. I- I don't know why but, I feel I can share anything with you, that I can do anything when I'm with you. I know it sounds cheesy." She chuckles.

"I feel the same way. Thank you for blessing me with a life that includes an amazing woman like you."

Kate scoffs "Uggh, stop that."

"It's the truth." Castle chuckles, finding her blush absolutely adorable.

They take another sip of their coffee. "Do you want to go now?" Castle says after a short while.

Kate smiles, something he didn't really expect to see "I'd love to." She says.

They both stand up, coffees now empty. Putting on their coats they walk to the counter to pay for their lunch, walking out of the shop into the beautiful sun, clasping their hands together as they walk back to their car.

It's a good day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews inspire :) Thank you for reading!<strong>_

_**Tumbr: simplymaterial**_  
><em><strong>Twitter: simplymaterial<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_***note: I edited a part of the letter. My mind was still on Captain Gates, yet here, Montgomery is still in the picture, yay! So thanks to FDWojo for giving a heads up about that, my mistake!**_

Hope you're still enjoying the story. Also, how excited are we for the next episode? Absolutely dying to see it. I'm sure Stana's gonna kill us with her killer acting. So so excited!

******Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
><strong>**Rating: M****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Marlowe does a better job anyway :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<br>They take another sip of their coffee. "Do you want to go now?" Castle says after a short while._

_Kate smiles, something he didn't really expect to see "I'd love to." She says._

_They both stand up, coffees now empty. Putting on their coats they walk to the counter to pay for their lunch, walking out of the shop into the beautiful sun, clasping their hands together as they walk back to their car._

_It's a good day._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

As they arrive at the graveyard, there's a sadness hanging in the air, a quietness that feels rather tense. Castle parks the car and shuts it down. They both sit there for a while. Kate is trying to prepare for all this. She knows she'll break down and cry. She's not used to people seeing her like that. To let everything go in front of someone. But for some reason, the man that's sitting next to her is putting her at ease.

Castle is feeling kind of tense himself. He honestly doesn't know what to say. He wants to give her the time she needs to prepare for this. He'll be there with her every step of the way.

On a quiet tone, he asks "You okay?"

She looks at him then, a small smile appearing on her face, not quite reaching her eyes. "Yeah." She sighs. "This will just always be hard for me, Castle. You learn to deal, to cope, but the feeling never gets better, it never gets easier. I just- I wanted you with me this time. For some reason, you give me a certain strength, Rick. Having you here eases my mind in a way. And yes, I'm probably gonna cry, it all still hurts, but it will be so much better if I have you with me. Your strong arms around me, your warmth soothing me. Now that I know that I can have that, I want it."

Castle gives a small smile himself "You can have it, Kate. You already have it. You have me." He says, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek, her eyes closing at his touch.

"Let's go meet your mom, okay." He says, letting go of her, her eyes opening and connecting with his as he gives a small nod of encouragement.

"Let's go." Kate sighs.

Getting out of the car, Castle walks to her and sees her standing there, her arm reached out, asking him for his hand. Clasping his hand in hers, she feels a warmth spreading through her, encouraging her. She smiles, pulling him with her as she starts to walk.

Their walk is quiet, but their hands are warm against each other as they walk further and further. After a while, Kate points to the place they will find her mom. They walk up to the gravestone. Coming to a halt, they're silent, still holding hands. Castle feels somewhat of a squeeze, knows that Kate is trying to hold on and not break down.

"It's beautiful." He whispers, seeing Kate's head nod aside from him. He doesn't really know what to say, and he wants to be here for her. So he'll let her set the pace, control this situation. He'll be her rock, so he waits.

"Yeah." She sighs, her hand firmly squeezing his hand now, holding on.

He knows she's trying, but he doesn't want her to hold back, not for him. "Kate. It's okay." He says, hearing a sob fill the air as the words leave his lips.

She turns then, launching at him as her arms fall around his neck, her head on his shoulder, facing his neck, her body shivering from the sobs wracking her body, clinging to him as she lets go. He holds her. Strong, warm arms wrapped around her as he gives her the time she needs. One of his hands starts to stroke her hair, soothing words coming out of his mouth, telling her it's okay, to let it out.

For a while they stand there, enveloped in a hug, her sobs filling the air as she spills out her grief, letting go of her strength and grieving her loss. Castle can't help but release a few tears himself as he looks at Johanna's gravestone. He really wishes she could still be here.

After some time, he feels her relaxing against him, sniffing as her tears seem to subdue.

"Uggh." She scoffs, sniffing again as she pushes away from him and looks up, her cheeks stained with mascara, eyes puffy as she wipes her cheek.

Castle takes over, his warm hands cupping her cheeks, as he brushes his thumbs over her cheeks, trying to dry the wetness. He flashes her a warm smile. "Thank you for sharing this with me." He says then.

Her brows frown "This is hardly something nice to share." She huffs, a small smile on her lips.

"Kate, this is a part of you. Your mother is a part of you. And I want it, her, to be a part of me. If that means we have to stand here and grief her loss, I'll be honored to do that with you. I want to be there for you all times, whether it's smiling, laughing, crying, all of it."

Kate smiles then, bending forward so her forehead connects to his. She sighs. "Thank you, Castle."

He smiles genuinely, disconnecting their foreheads to place a kiss on her nose, making her smile, and puts his strong arms around her again, hugging her one more time.

"Thank _you_."

* * *

><p>They go home then, the car ride filled with relaxation this time. Like something connected between them because of the moment they just shared. Castle still wants to clear one thing up though, so he speaks.<p>

"Never feel embarrassed for this, Kate." He says.

She looks down then, hands in her lap. "I just- I never wanted anyone to see me like this, I feel so weak in these moments, so broken."

"Letting your guard down doesn't make you a broken person. It makes you human. Bad things happen, and we need to cope with them. If that means we have to cry, we cry. It doesn't have to be labelled as weak. Nobody is perfect, hell nobody should be perfect. I don't want you to feel you can't share things with me. I want the good and the bad, Kate. The laughs and the break downs. The fun and the fights." He says, reaching out with his right hand and covering hers that are still in her lap.

She smiles "I want that too." She whispers "Thank you for this, Castle. In these last few days I've shared so many things with you that I normally wouldn't, and I have to admit that it feels good. Having you with me feels- I feel this sense of relief somehow."

He squeezes her hand "I'm glad to hear that." He smiles.

They drive home then, silence taking over, but their features relaxed and smiles on their faces as they process the things that have happened in the last few days.

They arrive at Castle's apartment building. Getting out of the car, they yet again clasp their hands together – this is becoming normal - greeting the doorman as they enter the building. They take the elevator and arrive at his Loft.

"Are Martha and Alexis home?" Kate asks.

Castle shrugs "I don't know, actually. We shall see." He turns the doorknob and opens it, calling out to his mother and daughter, but not getting any replies.

"Castle, here." Kate points to a note on the kitchen counter. He walks to it, folding it open and reading, Kate next to him, reading along.

_'Richard,  
><em>

_Alexis and I have gone out shopping, and yes we took one of your credit cards. Alexis needs some things for school and I- well I just love shopping. We'll be back later today, but don't expect you and Katherine to be there when we get home._

_Castle and Kate look at each other then, confused. He turns back and continues reading._

_Go to the Hamptons. I have called Captain Montgomery and Katherine has the rest of the week off. "Expecting her Monday morning, 9am sharp." He said. I didn't even have to do that much convincing._

_So go, take the rest of the week off and take the time to relax and be with each other, before work swoops in again and ruins all the fun. Or not. Who knows._

_Oh and Katherine, I know you're probably reading along so let me say this: FINALLY._

_Don't do things I would do!_

_Martha.'_

Kate chuckles over his shoulder when she reads the last part, a smile appearing on her face.

Castle lays it down on the counter then, turning around, sweeping Kate up into a hug, pulling back and gently pressing his lips to hers. Letting go, his eyes are shining "What do you say!" He exclaims, excitement settled on his features.

Kate laughs "Well since your mother already got me the rest of the week off, I'd love to."

"Good! We'll have so much fun!" Castle says, claiming her lips again.

This is gonna be a great week.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are greatly appreciated :)<em>**

**_Tumblr: simplymaterial_**  
><strong><em>Twitter: simplymaterial<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey humans of the Universe. Sorry for such a late update, I was moving for the past two weeks so, lots to do and not enough time for writing. But here you are! For this chapter I need to say something first: this remains an AU. In this chapter there's a reference to the kiss that happened in 3x13. Yet, the story began before that kiss so, it wouldn't be logical. But it is in Alternate Universes! Hope you enjoy this one!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: It all started with flowers...<strong>**  
><strong>**Rating: M****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Not now, not ever.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<br>Castle lays it down on the counter then, turning around, sweeping Kate up into a hug, pulling back and gently pressing his lips to hers. Letting go, his eyes are shining "What do you say!" He exclaims, excitement settled on his features._

_Kate laughs "Well since your mother already got me the rest of the week off, I'd love to."_

_"Good! We'll have so much fun!" Castle says, claiming her lips again._

_This is gonna be a great week._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

They go their own way then, Castle packing his own bag and Kate going back to her place to pack her suitcase and promising to come back as soon as possible.

When she steps out the door she hears Castle shout "Bring bikinis!" and smirks. She'll pack bikinis alright. Quickly texting an SOS to Lanie, she enters the elevator.

When she reaches her apartment, she steps inside, throwing her coat and keys on the couch. Getting her suitcase, she hears a knock on the door. Knowing it's Lanie, she runs to the door and swings it open.

"Help me!" She exclaims, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her inside as Lanie releases a yelp from Kate's tug.

"Damn girl, relax, what is it?"

Kate drags her in her bedroom "I'm going away with Castle to the Hamptons and I need to pack."

Lanie's face lights up "That is so great! But why would you need my help with packing?"

Kate looks at her then, eyes narrowed "Because I want to pack some rather.. sexy things and I need your help choosing."

"What happened to taking it slow?"

Kate's face turns bright red, and Lanie screams "YOU DID IT, didn't you." She exclaims, mouth open in a big smile.

Kate is blushing from head to toe, only able to nod at her friend, because memories are surfacing and- stop.

"Well?" Lanie asks, sitting down on Kate's bed, looking at her with insane curiosity.

Kate sighs then "My god, Lanie, you have no idea." She sighs, the memory vivid in her mind. "I haven't felt that good in… forever."

"I knew it. So how many times?" Lanie asks, making Kate blush again.

"Eh- well- 2 times-"

"Oh my god-"

"And 2 more in the shower." Kate looks at her, glowing from head to toe and her friend jumps up, hugging her with a laugh.

"I told you it would do you good." She says then, pulling back and looking at her. "Is there more I need to know?"

"Well, I can't go into detail because we need to hurry up but long story short, we got coffee at 'our' coffee shop and I took him with me to my mom's grave." Kate says, still smiling.

"So taking it slow is definitely off the table here. Girl, I'm so happy for you!" Lanie exclaims.

Kate releases a sigh "And I am, I am happy. But, the point is, we're going to the Hamptons for the rest of the week, and I want to surprise him." She wiggles her eyebrows at her friend.

"Ohhh girl you got it bad." Lanie says, walking to her closet.

"Let's see what you have here."

* * *

><p>His doorbell rings 2 hours later, a beautiful smiling face awaiting him as he opens the door. Suitcase with her, she smiles "Hey." And walks him, giving him a kiss as she passes him, suitcase rolling over the floor.<p>

"You ready to go?" He asks, nodding to his own bag that is packed and ready.

"Oh boy am I, I can use some relaxation." Kate sighs, smiling.

"Let's go then." He says, grabbing his bag as they head out the door and go to the car.

* * *

><p>They drive then, hands firmly clasped together when they have a chance. They both smile and enjoy this drive together, the sun starting to shine brighter the closer they get.<p>

After some time, Castle breaks the silence.

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

Kate looks at him, confusion yet intrigue written on her face, so he continues "This. Us." He says as he squeezes her hand.

Kate smiles then "Come on, Castle, I think we both know this was bound to happen someday." She admits on a chuckle.

"That's true." Castle confirms "But it all still feels like a dream."

Kate bites her lip then, a plan unfolding in her head. She leans forward, her mouth to his ear. Playfully she bites his ear lobe "Oh this is real, Rick." She says and chuckles when she sees the goose bumps erupt on his neck.

She sits back with a victorious smile as she hears Castle mutter "Cruel woman."

The rest of the drive is silent. But a good silent. The sun is shining, the sky is blue. Kate looks around and can't believe how beautiful nature actually is. She doesn't get away much, so this basically feels like a new world to her. And with this beautiful weather it's absolutely breathtaking to see.

After some time, Castle speaks up "We're here." He says.

They enter a driveway of a gorgeous, big white house. Kate can't believe what she's seeing, it all looks so beautiful. As the car stops, she continues to look around. The house seems to be huge. Before she knows it, she sees Castle appear at her door. She smiles at him as he opens the door.

"My lady." He says, his hand reaching out for her to take.

She rolls her eyes, but takes it and steps out. "Wow, Castle." She sighs, looking around, struck by the beauty of this place. "So eh, are you rich or something?"

Castle chuckles "I do okay." He grabs her hand "Come on, I'll show you around." To which she nods with a smile.

They walk around the house. It's absolutely beautiful, everything is huge and so nice. Kate particularly likes the bedroom, a huge bed nestled in the middle of the room, big windows giving it a beautiful view and a fireplace for when things get cold. Damn, she doesn't mind spending time here at all. The shower is huge too, shower heads everywhere, making sprays come from different angles, including a nice tub – with bubbles it seems - in the corner to soak in. It's absolutely gorgeous. Downstairs they find a huge kitchen, beautifully decorated. Going outside, they get a view of the beautiful beach, gorgeous blue water greeting her eyes as they step out.

"Did I mention it's private." Castle says, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Kate rolls her eyes "I thought as much. And no, we won't." She says, knowing exactly what he means when he sees his face.

"But Kaaate, come on." Castle whines.

"Not if things get in.. certain places." She says then, the thought already making her cringe.

"We'll just have to make sure it won't." Castle winks at her, grabbing her hands and leading her to the side of the house "But we can also just..." He suggests, opening a door next to the house to let the view finish the sentence for him.

There's a beautiful pool there, the water changing colors because of the lights inside changing. Next to it there's a jacuzzi. Aside from that there's this huge lounge bed in the corner. It all looks extremely comfortable "Nice." Kate exhales on a breath.

"I know right." Castle says, lifting her hand up that's still in his and planting a kiss on it. "We're gonna have some good time to relax here. Swimming, tanning, reading books, lounging, cooking, sleeping, and other very nice activities." He whispers the latter in her ears, making her shiver. When he pulls back her other hand comes around his neck and pushes him back, pressing his lips against hers.

After a few seconds, Kate pulls back "This is really nice, thank you." She sighs.

Castle smiles "So what would you like to do first?"

"Can we just- take a walk?" Kate says, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Castle frowns "Sure, you okay?"

"Yeah, we'll talk." Kate says.

They take their shoes off and walk, Kate's fingers lacing through his, their toes surrounded by warm sand, the water lapping against their feet. After a while, they decide to sit down somewhere on the warm sand.

"So you wanna tell me what's been on your mind?" Castle says, his hand on Kate's knee, giving it a squeeze.

Kate sighs, looking down. She doesn't want to be this insecure, but the feeling is still there. "I just- I know that, that you've been here with others, you know. Your ex-wives mostly, and I- I just feel. Ugh." She stumbles, not really knowing how to explain this.

Castle sighs. "Kate, look at me." He says, wanting to say this while looking at her. She looks up and their eyes connect. "Yes." He says, "I've taken women up here before." He sees hurt flash in her eyes "But, Kate, none of them were you." With that, he sees her eyes soften a bit, but knows the feeling is not gone. He wants to tell more, but she beats him to it.

"Why me?" She whispers "Why not Gina, why not Meredith, why not someone else-"

"Kate-" He interrupts her before she can go on. "I understand this makes you feel insecure, I know that sometimes my 'image' still affects your judgment. But I want you to know, it has been years since I took anyone up here. Besides Gina then, last Summer." He says, squeezing her hands.

"Uggh, I know and- I don't know why it bothers me, I just, I don't know Castle." She sighs, looking down.

"I'm sorry that you feel insecure about this. But I promise you, there is no one I'd rather spend my time with here. From now on, there won't be anyone else. Never." He says, cupping her cheek with his hand so that she looks up at him again.

"I love you, Kate." He says, his eyes shining a bright blue.

She softens then, the bad feeling washing away, leaving her body, and she smiles. "I love you too." She says, leaning in and planting her lips on his. Kissing him once, twice, three times before pushing back with a smile.

"So are we good?"

The most beautiful smile appears on her face, and he's yet again amazed by the fact that he's going to spend a week, a month, the rest of his life, with this amazing woman in front of him. She nods at him.

"We're good." She stands up then "Let's walk some more."

They start to walk along the shore, their feet in the water. It's quite warm because of the sun. Kate starts to pick up some seashells and Castle looks at her with a confused look.

"A reminder. Come on, it'll be for us." She says, smiling.

After a few seconds of thought he decides to join her. So they walk hand in hand, occasionally bending down if they see something they like.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate says while picking up another shell.

"Sure."

"When did you- what was the moment you knew that you liked me?"

Castle chuckles "You really wanna know?"

"I really wanna know." Kate repeats, picking up another shell as they continue their walk.

Castle thinks for a minute. He can't even exactly remember when it was, he's always been so intrigued by her. "Honestly, I've always been so intrigued by you. So interested, attracted even. But the moment I knew that I wanted something more with you?" He stops walking, making her stop as well and turn towards him.

He sighs with a smile "My feelings really became so much more after last Summer. It feels our relationship became more solid, and the fact that I was only shadowing you was out of the window, gone. We became real partners. And then that kiss not too long ago..."

Kate blushes, knowing exactly what he means.

"I knew then, after. I knew."

"That kiss _was_ amazing." Kate admits then, an adorable smile forming on her face.

"That it was." Castle smiles. So.." He says as they start to walk again "How about you."

Kate chuckles "I've always found you interesting in a way. It actually took me a while, I was confused with my feelings. Eventually, before Summer, I wanted to give it a go, yet that didn't turn out well. And that's okay." She reassures. "After the Summer when I saw you again, I didn't know how to feel. I was mad, hurt still, yet to have you there again made me feel better. I guess when that kiss happened, things changed for me as well."

"So I guess that kiss kind of sealed our fate, didn't it." Castle laughs.

Kate smiles at that "I guess in some way it did."

They reach the house then, and Kate's stomach decides to grumble.

"I think it's time for some food." Castle chuckles as they wipe the sand off their feet.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
><em><strong>Twitter: simplymaterial<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note: it's so fluffy I'm gonna die! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

While Castle keeps busy in the kitchen, Kate goes upstairs to change. It's much sunnier and warmer here so she decides to put on a sundress she packed.

While searching through her suitcase, she comes across the special lingerie she chose to pack together with Lanie. It's actually very basic, but she knows it hugs her figures in such a way Castle will not be able to resist her.

Changing into her sundress, she can't help but let her mind wonder. She can just imagine Castle's face once he sees her in it. And it makes her all the more excited. She'll wear it tonight. She definitely will. Finishing up, she walks down the stairs, back to him.

"It smells great in here." She announces, walking up to him, wrapping her arms around him, her front hugging his back. She rests her chin on his right shoulder and sighs.

Castle smiles, the feeling of having her with him like this still so new to him. Yet it feels right and he can't help but relax into it. "It's almost ready."

"Hmm, I can't wait." Kate replies, kissing his jaw and letting go. She walks to the table, which is already set as well. So she decides to sit down and look at him while he finishes.

It still feels too good to be true. Here he is, walking around the kitchen, preparing lunch. So carefree. The atmosphere is so light and lovely. They're in the Hamptons, just the two of them. And they're together. _Together_. Kate smiles and shakes her head at that. It feels like she went to sleep and woke up in this alternate universe. This beautiful, different world where everything is right. And she has to revel in it, because knowing her own life, she suspects it won't be like this for long. Monday they go back to work. Back to being busy, to fighting crime. But now, they will be together. She wonders what that's gonna be like, at work. But first, they have a couple of free days ahead. Just the two of them. To figure things out and just relax.

"- are you listening?"

Kate startles, coming back to reality. She looks up to find Castle standing right next to her, setting coffee down in front of her.

"Where'd you go?" Castle chuckles, placing a kiss on her head and walking back to the stove.

"Hmm, just thinking." Kate smiles, secretly - or not so secretly - checking out his fine ass.

Castle turns around then, and Kate looks up, cheeks turning a shade of red. Castle narrows his eyes and then gives her an amused look. _Busted_.

"Thinking about what?" He goes on, probably getting back to the checking out thing later.

"Just, everything that's happened. It feels like I went to sleep and woke up in an alternate universe." She sighs as Castle walks to her with the pan. Apparently he's made bacon and scrambled eggs.

As he places everything on their plates he replies "I feel the same. It's like we're in this little bubble. And when I think about it I just know that somewhere soon it's-"

"- gonna burst." They finish at the same time.

"But up until then, let's enjoy the time we have here." He places the pan on the stove and comes back, taking his own place at the opposite side of the table.

"This looks yummy." Kate says as she grabs her fork to dig in.

"I know it's nothing special but I felt like it."

Kate looks at him and smiles "It's perfect." She says, taking her first bite.

Conversation starts to come easy after that. Castle shares some stories of being in the Hamptons. How he used to run around naked when he was a baby, making Kate giggle as she imagines what it would've looked like. How he went here with Alexis to get away from his busy life, running around with her on the beach and throwing her in the water. How he sometimes comes here to write, to just sit on one of the lounge chairs outside and relax, typing the hours away on his laptop.

Kate notices that she'll never tire of his stories. The way he mimics. The way his face turns so excited and full of love when he talks about Alexis. The way he uses his hands and arms to demonstrate his story. She absolutely loves that about him.

They're done with their food now and both have their coffee cups in hand. As Kate cradles her cup with both hands, she decides to tease him a little. Carefully she lifts her right leg, her foot reaching out.

"I can't remember the last time Alexis was here, it's been a while I thi-" He gasps as he stops mid-sentence. "Katherine Beckett, whatever are you doing?"

Kate innocently bats her eyelashes "Nothing." She says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Are you- trying to seduce me, detective?"

"I would not do such a thing." Kate retorts, eyes and mouth open in shock, trying to act surprised that he'd accuse her of such a thing.

"Oh I don't believe you one bit." Castle smirks, keeping his leg steady as she continues her work.

"Hmm, right." Taking another sip of her coffee, she keeps her eyes connected with his.

"You better stop it right now or else-" He says, eyes narrowed.

"- or else what?" Kate raises an eyebrow. She just loves teasing him, and she's noticing she has an effect on him.

Her leg goes higher, basically rubbing the inside of his thigh with her foot and he jumps a little as she comes very close to him, his reply dying on his lips, eyes big as she smirks. She looks at him deeply, seducing him with her eyes while doing the same with her foot. His blood must be pumping about now, judging by his chest moving rather quickly. She flashes him a seductive smile as she drinks the last of her coffee, never breaking their eye contact.

Deciding it's been good enough, she suddenly stands up "How about a swim?" She says as she saunters away, looking over her shoulder to check if her plan worked. He's still sitting there, glued to his seat and she chuckles. Plan succeeded.

"Minx." He murmurs under his breath, trying to regain control over his fast beating heart. After a few seconds, he too stands up to get changed.

* * *

><p>When he enters the bedroom she's already changed "That, was mean."<p>

"What was?" Kate asks, still trying to be oblivious to his reference.

"You're a cruel, cruel woman." He says as he walks over to her, his right arm coming around her waist. His hand finds her ass and he gives it a squeeze, to which she releases a tiny yelp.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Kate smiles, arms coming around his neck. Her right hand plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck as their eyes connect.

Her eyes briefly flicker to his lips, then back to his eyes. She then pushes up on her toes and seals her lips to his. Her eyes close at the feel of his soft lips, she'll never tire of this.

They linger for a few seconds, a simultaneous moan rising out of both of them as they – try to – keep things slow and sweet.

"Hmm." Kate releases as she detaches her lips from him.

"You feel good, detective." Castle sighs.

Kate's hand reaches up to his lips, her fingers touching his bottom lip as she smiles "You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

"Now change, we're going swimming." She walks past him, slapping his butt with a smirk.

* * *

><p>When Castle has changed, he walks downstairs. He finds her lying in one of his lounge chairs, her eyes closed as she lies there in the sun in this beautiful green bikini. He's always wanted to see her in a bikini, and it does not disappoint him one tiny bit.<p>

"Hey beautiful." He announces and sees her startle lightly, probably not having heard him coming. Her eyes open and he didn't know her eyes could be more beautiful. But the sun makes them even more gorgeous, the bikini the perfect color, making her eyes shine an even more beautiful green and he can't help but smile and drown in them.

"What?" She asks, sitting up when he just stands there, looking at her.

"I didn't think your eyes could get even more beautiful, but with the sunlight and this bikini..." He growls, his eyes doing an overlook of her body.

"Getting a little sappy, aren't we?" Kate chuckles, standing up and patting him on the chest. She steps past him, walking towards the beach. After a few steps - done with an extra sway in them - she notices he isn't following, so she looks over her shoulder.

"You coming, Castle?"

Castle's eyes had been distracted, focused on her beautiful long legs and fine ass as she walked away from him. Her voice brings him back to reality and he clears his throat "Yeah." He says, voice a little groggy, and he walks to her.

Deciding it's his time to get back at her, he starts to run. Once he reaches her, he surprises her by picking her up, running to the water as she yelps.

"Castle!" Kate shouts, trying to get out of his grip by moving, but his grip is too strong.

"Don't you dare throw me in the water!" She screams, thrashing to get away from his grasp.

But before she knows it, they have reached the water and Castle throws her in. She comes up a few seconds later, brushing her hair and water away from her face "CASTLE!"

He's standing in front of her in the water, smirking. She stands up, pointing at him as she walks closer and he holds his hands up in innocence, as if to say it wasn't his fault.

"You are lucky the water's warm, Rick." She releases on a serious tone, a punishing tone at that.

"Or what?" Castle retorts, hands landing on his hips, challenging her.

"Or else-" Kate reaches him and grabs him, pushing his head under water. She throws her leg over his back, now straddling him from behind as she grabs his hands and holds them on his back, as if she's going to cuff him, so he's out of defense.

His head finds the surface and he shakes his head to get rid of the water on his face. "You little minx!" He exclaims, trying to get his arms back, but she's strong.

"Gotcha." Kate teases him, nipping at his left earlobe, making him shiver in the warm water.

He releases a growl "You're killing me here."

She finally lets him go and he quickly turns, grabbing her arms and pulling her back to him, placing her arms around his neck as her legs come around his waist, holding onto him, her ankles crossing behind his back. Their bodies covered in water up until their chests.

"You need to stop teasing me or I'll explode." He growls, looking into her eyes. Her face is relaxed, a lovely smile on her face and he adores seeing her like this.

"Hmm, but I like teasing you." Kate replies, placing her lips on his softly, her right hand finding his ear and playing with the shell of it.

"I like seeing you like this." Castle confesses as she leans back from their kiss. "So carefree, so relaxed."

Kate sighs with a smile, answering him by reattaching their lips once again. This time, she lets her tongue wander out, to which he immediately opens and invites her in. The kiss heats up and Kate releases a moan as their lips continue to move together.

Their tongues keep exploring each other as Kate's grip tightens around him, making Castle release a groan of his own as he starts to kiss her with more fury. Kate has to slow down this kiss or – well.

"Easy, writer boy." She teases as she lets go. Trying to be the adult one here. But her body's telling her a very different story, need settling low in her stomach. God, this man and his kissing.

"You started it." He exclaims, chuckling as he sees she needs a few seconds to regain herself as well.

Finally finding her footing, she leans in, cheek to cheek, her lashes brushing softly against him. "Later." She whispers in his ear and retreats. She swims back to shore, leaving him standing there, shocked expression on his face, swallowing as he processes what she just said.

Clearing his throat, he whispers groggily "Later." and goes after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sexy times are for latah. Thoughts?<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sexy times, that's all I have to say.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

He swims back to shore, after her, and when he reaches the dry land his eyes search around. He sees her then, walking to the side of the house, probably aiming for either the pool or the Jacuzzi. He has to yet again take the moment to admire her beautiful body and that bikini that makes his insides turn. He walks after her then. As soon as he reaches her, he sees her sitting in the Jacuzzi, her eyes seductively inviting him. This woman is going to kill him.

"You're such a tease today." Castle says as he steps in and sits down on the opposite side.

She just sits there, smirking at him, not saying anything. Then she moves, coming over to his side, legs moving on either side of his hips, straddling him.

She just looks at him. Eyes screaming seduction, yet there's love beaming from them, and it kills him. It alights a fire within him, spreading everywhere and he's just incredibly turned on right now and here she is, just watching him. He wants to ravish her and tell her how much he loves her and – god.

Her eyes bore into him and he wants to act but just gets lost in them. Gets lost in those beautiful hazel eyes that he's been seeing for about three years now. The eyes of this beautiful woman that he started to shadow, to write about in his books. The eyes that had been incredibly annoyed with him at first, narrowed so adorably, yet always had this little flicker of entertainment in them. The eyes that started to soften more once they'd gotten to know each other, gotten used to each other. The eyes that started to light up lately whenever he was around. The eyes that are now watching him, sparkling in the sunlight as she looks at his face, from his eyes to his lips and then up to his eyes again. The eyes that are now beaming with love. For him.

"God, I love you." Castle releases then, not being able to hold it in for much longer. But it doesn't disappoint. Her eyes soften as her mouth spreads wide, flashing her beautiful teeth as she smiles at him, her head dipping down in shyness. It's something he loves so much about her. The fact that he can make her blush, her head dipping down, it's just so – so _cute._

But then she looks up again, her left hand going up to his cheek, cupping it as she looks at him. She leans in carefully, coming closer and closer. Her right arm comes around his neck, her body pushing closer and closer to him. Her face is right in front of him and his heart stops beating, his breath hitching as he waits.

Slowly, she comes even closer and he's waiting for the moment she's going to close the distance, seal their lips together. But then he hears it, on a whisper, her breath washing over his mouth because of their lips being so close together, almost touching but not quite.

"I love you too."

Then she's on him, lips on lips, hunger and need taking over as her mouth opens against his right away. With his own need matching hers, he kisses her back with a fiery passion, their tongues battling as their bodies collide under water, body parts pressed together as moans are being released into each other's mouths.

Her body's on fire. She's been doing the seducing all day, and it seemed she was in control but to be honest she was having just as much trouble. And once she heard his words, released so perfectly on his lips, the fire that was burning inside her spread like wildfire. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and the love for this man rose above, making her heart explode. And now she's on him, this intense need for him surging through her as she clings to him, kisses him with all she has. All she can give.

She's never felt anything this intense before. She's never needed anyone this much. Not like this. And it's dizzying her, her head spinning, her stomach making weird flip flops like she's never experienced before. Her heart is racing and she's trying to calm down, but then his hand is on her back, rising up and up until it finds her hair, lightly pulling her head to the right to angle it perfectly so he can – _oh_ – deepen the kiss and she's a goner.

A moan rises out of her chest and into his mouth, the sound music to his ears. His heart is racing, the need for her spreading through his veins. He's been trying to stay calm all day, with all the teasing she's done, but the way she's kissing him now is making his mind go blank and leaves his head spinning. All he can do is kiss her back and show her what she's been doing to him all day. His body seems to have a mind of its own and his hips jerk up against her.

She gasps from the contact, her breath rushing out of her body. She answers by kissing him more furiously, her tongue finding his as her hand finds his hair, her fingers spreading through it, fisting it. Her body starts to move, rubbing against him and she hears – or rather feels – his growl. It vibrates against her body, tingling and she groans. The movement is doing things to both of them and – god they need to stop.

Castle releases her mouth – due to lack of oxygen – and starts to kiss a trail down to her neck, finding her sensitive spot and she gasps, her breath panting in his ear as he continues suckling on that place he treasures so much. The place that never ceases to disappoint him.

"We ha..have to sto..p before.." She pants, making him chuckle against her neck and he pulls back.

Their eyes connect and they both look at each other. Mouths are swollen from their bruising kiss, pupils dilated, chests heaving as they try to control their breathing. Kate is the first to huff out a laugh.

"We're ridiculous." She says, her fingers going out to touch his adorable, swollen lips. It jolts another bolt of electricity through her. Still so incredibly on edge.

He chuckles "Kate, why did you want to stop?"

"Because, Castle, we're in a Jacuzzi."

"So?"

"So?!" She repeats "I am not doing this in a Jacuzzi with you."

"Why not?"

She starts to reply, but stops herself and thinks for a moment. Why does she want to stop? Because she's never done something like this before? Before she can come up with a good reply, she feels it.

His hand. On her upper leg, fingers spread wide as it – slowly - starts to rise. Trailing a path, up and up and up. Her breath hitches, her mouth opening slightly because of the warmth that is spreading through her from his touch, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Hmm? Why not?" Castle teases, knowing his plan is working as his hand rises higher, trailing a path right to where he wants to go. Where she probably wants it to go.

"Be..because…" She breathes, trying to think, but this stupid man is making her mind go blank. Her body's on fire, heart racing from his touch. Damn him. How do people breathe again?

"Because what?" Castle replies, finding her neck again, suckling on her sensitive spot and a gasp leaves her lips. His hand brushes against her then, making her jump slightly. His hand rises further, up to her stomach, higher and higher.

Her breath quickens, she completely forgets what they were talking about when he reaches her breasts. His thumb brushes against her bikini top, against her right nipple and she gasps yet again, this time laced with four letters – _fuck._

"God, Castle, don't stop." She moans, eyes closed as his hand continues his ministrations.

"I thought you _wanted_ me to stop." Castle mumbles against her neck, kissing his way up to her face again, letting go and leaning back, stopping everything he's doing as he waits for her next reply.

Her eyes open for him, completely dark and laced with lust. _Oh yes._ His plan has definitely worked.

"No." She growls, and seals their lips together again, hand instantly reaching for him down in the water and he groans as she palms him.

His hand reaches down for her in return, brushing against her bikini bottom and she moans against his lips. Her hand is fully rubbing him now and – she needs to stop.

"Kate, you need to stop." He groans against her lips as he snatches her hand away, lacing their fingers together instead.

She releases his lips then, pushing back and their eyes connect. Both pure black now, the need spreading through their veins like a fire, heating up their bodies as they try to control their heavy breathing. Kate leans forward, connecting her forehead to his as they continue breathing. Her hands find the rim of his swim pants, pushing it down his legs, his hips rising to help her as their eyes and foreheads stay connected. Her bikini bottom is next, his hands so warm against her skin as he pulls them down. His hands go around her hips then, squeezing her ass as he smiles at the moan she provides in response.

But then her hand finds him again, starts stroking him, making his breath hitch. She feels he's ready, as ready as she is and she can't take it anymore.

"I need you." Kate whispers as she leans in, their lips slightly brushing, a feather touch.

"Now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Yes? No? I'm still so insecure about my writing when it comes to the sexy stuff, haha. But I still want to try. So reviews are greatly appreciated.<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I want to thank all of you that has reviewed the last chapter, letting me know that my writing was okay. It really means a lot to me to hear so. But yet again, I shall hide, because yes sir, this chapter is rated M! And for a reason indeed. So I yet again hope I do it justice, haha. Oh and reminder again: I'm not really one for graphic stuff. I like writing emotions and let their love shine through instead of writing straight out porn (which makes me hella uncomfortable as well, I mean, for example, even writing the word 'cock' makes me cringe, lol, I just cringed). So yes. Hope you like this one!**_

_**Another note: In chapter 12, I wrote that letter that Martha wrote for them and I totally forgot that Montgomery is still in the picture here. I'm just so happy with what season 6 is doing to my feels that I wrote Gates. So I changed that now. So when they get back to work, don't be shocked that I'm suddenly talking about Montgomery, haha!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not good enough to own it.  
>Rating: M.<br>Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16.<strong>

_"Now."_

"Wait- Kate, protection." Castle releases on a breath, surprised that he can still manage think about that, because he wants nothing more than to do this _right now_.

Kate can't think. She's too far away. Can't wait. No. Now. "I'm on the pill, I can't wait- I want you. Now."

As soon as the word leaves her lips, Castle pushes her hips down, sliding her onto his erection and a gasp leaves both their mouths as their lower bodies connect fully.

"God, Kate, what you do to me." Castle releases on a hitched breath and she chuckles, that chuckle immediately turning into a gasp as his hips jerk up, the movement the start of a steady rhythm.

It's a strange yet very good sensation, in the water. Kate's never done this before. To be honest, she was quite scared, not being one for unpredictable things, but in the end she let that go because she wouldn't have made it upstairs anyway without ravishing him someplace, somewhere, so here will have to do. And it doesn't disappoint her. The gravity under water is different, and it brings a whole new sensation and – _oh_ – she's liking this.

Their lips crush together again as they keep a steady rhythm, Castle mostly pushing up as Kate ravishes him with her mouth, tongue seeking him, fingers playing with his hair as she moans, and moans and moans. The water of the Jacuzzi is lapping, making little waves as their bodies crush together under water.

Castle's right hand is cupping the right side of her head, his fingers threaded through her hair as his thumb rests on her cheek, a warmth that spreads through her veins as she continues kissing him. His other hand is on her lower back, guiding her as they continue their pace, a moan rising out of Kate's chest as he hits a good spot, to which he groans in return.

They have to pause their kiss, both suffering from lack of oxygen as they cling to each other. As their lips part, their foreheads connect, both heavily breathing as their rhythm starts to build, moans rising out of them as the sensations build higher, and higher. He leans in to find her neck, peppering it with kisses, sucking on her special spot and relishing in the "God, Castle!" that is released against his ear as he does so.

She doesn't know whether to be glad or not that he's found her special spot. God, when his lips are on her neck she can't cope, her thoughts are gone and – _ah_ – in combination with his sharp thrusts it's the best feeling and she just wants to scream in ecstasy. A loud gasp leaves her mouth as he gently tugs her ear lobe with his teeth – damn him. He kisses his way up again, ending with a peck on her lips as their foreheads reconnect, their eyes closing as they feel the sensations coursing through them, their pace quickening by every thrust.

"_Ah_ – More." Kate breathes against his lips as she reclaims them, her tongue seeking him out as their rhythm quickens and quickens and more moans are released. His hands find her breasts, brushing against her nipples and it sends electricity coursing through her, making her release a gasp into his mouth.

She's lost, her mind entirely blank as she relishes the feeling of having him so close, inside her, with her, against her. Her blood is pumping, mind racing and it's too much. She almost chokes out a sob, the love for this man too much right now and she can't- she just can't. Her eyes are closed, she's panting against his lips as he thrusts back in and she gasps. She wants more. She wants to be closer, yet they are as close as they can be. She loves this man and she's getting so caught up in it, not able to do anything more than _feeling_. Love, admiration. It's too much.

He feels like he's flying. His mind is blank, his vision, his thoughts nothing more than of her. Kate. With him, against him. She's all he's ever wanted. All he needs. She's in him. In his heart, in his veins. Now that he knows he can have this, with her, he won't settle for anything else. This is it. His heart is beating so loud he can hear it in his ears. And it's all for her. The woman that's kissing him, challenging him as they battle for dominance, feeling each other. The woman that he's connected to, that he loves so dearly. And it's all too much. His thrusts are faltering. Too much.

"Kate-"

"I kn-know, me too." Kate cuts off, knowing exactly what he means. Her hands come around to his face, cupping the sides, her right thumb brushing over his swollen lips as his breath washes over them, followed by a breathed kiss. A loud gasp leaves her as he hits the exact spot that makes her tumble over the edge. Claiming each other's lips, they let go, swallowing the moans of each other as they come together, letting their bodies ride it out. Lips still brushed together, they both feel their bodies start to relax, their breaths washing over each other's mouths as they come down from their high, leaving them in a sated stage.

Kate is the one to break apart, her body rising off him so they disconnect, yet not leaving his lap as she comes back and reclaims the same spot. She looks up at him. His face is so adorable. Her hands have done a number on his hair, some strands standing out where they shouldn't. His lips are red and swollen from her bruising kiss, spread wide into a loving smile. She has to smile in return at his goofy face.

He loves that smile. Her cheeks are red as she's still trying to control her breathing. He loves her so much. His hand goes up to cup her right cheek, her own hand reaching up to it and lacing her fingers through his as she leans into it, her eyes looking down in shyness.

"God, Kate, that was amazing." Castle breathes, admiration laced in his voice as he watches her eyes go up and reconnect with his, her cheeks turning even a darker shade of red.

She lightly chuckles "It was." She agrees, eyes shining in the sunlight as she flashes him a warm smile, turning his insides into goo. She leans forward, rests her head on his shoulder, her face facing his neck as she relaxes. Her body feels numb, especially down there, but it's a good kind of numb. It's a relaxed-never-wanna-leave-this-place kind of numb. She sighs, her breath washing over his neck.

He feels like he needs to regain consciousness – like he was completely out of it and needs to find his bearings again. He feels so relaxed, feels like he's floating in the water as she rests against him. Her breath washes over his neck, making him release a sigh of his own as he gives his body the time to recharge. No words are exchanged for a while, they just lie there, relaxed against each other as they just- breathe.

* * *

><p>"Can you make cocktails?" Kate asks, breaking the silence.<p>

Castle chuckles "Cocktails?"

"Yeah, I'm just suddenly craving a nice, cold cocktail while lying in the sun." Kate says as she pushes up, their eyes connecting. Softness has returned in both their eyes, and they smile as they see each other.

"Okay." Castle says as he searches for his shorts, while Kate does the same for her bikini bottom – the top is still on her, though not exactly in place. Once they're 'dressed' again, they both stand up, get out of the Jacuzzi and walk back to the house.

"Why don't you go and lie down, I'll be back with cocktails, and sunscreen." He says, wiggling his eyebrows at the latter.

Kate laughs "Don't get anything in your head, mister. I'm still recovering here." She sits herself down on one of the lounge chairs.

Castle laughs and walks inside. The sun is still shining bright, warming Kate's body as she lies down and releases a content sigh. She hasn't felt this relaxed in ages. It's always been work and the tension that her work brings to her. Occasionally, she'd take a bath to relax at home, but it doesn't compare to this. Especially not after what just happened in that Jacuzzi. She closes her eyes as she enjoys the sun, her thoughts only of him. Of his beautiful eyes, his goofiness, his crazy theories, his strong arms, always knowing how to make her smile. It puts a smile on her face – god, she's getting sappy. But she pushes that thought away. She doesn't care. Because she loves him. Head over heels, not-being-able-to-stop-thinking-about-him kind of love. And she accepts it, let's herself. Because this feels good, this feels right. She doesn't want anything else, not after knowing what it is like to be with him.

She shakes her head at her own thoughts. She's in love. _In love_. And it feels so good. No one has ever worked so hard for her. No one has ever been able to get past those walls. Past that protection that she build for herself. No matter how hard she tried, he pushed. He climbed. He got higher and higher, until he met the top of the wall and looked over it, saw her. Saw Katherine Houghton Beckett. The real her. It has always been one foot out the door for her. But now, this.. It's going to be two feet in. They can do this. She can do this.

"What are you smiling about?" Castle asks as he puts down their cocktails, sunscreen tucked under his right arm. She startles a bit, her eyes opening and she sees him, a flash of love and admiration shooting through her veins. Gosh, what is happening to her.

He sits down next to her, waiting for her to reply as he takes a sip of his cocktail. She sits up, taking her own cocktail to taste it. "Hmm, this is good." She sighs as the cool liquid runs down her throat. He smiles, eyes sparkling in the sun, still waiting her out.

She rolls her eyes, sighs and is ready to do this. The love for this man is too much right now and she has to get it out or she'll explode.

"I'm so in love with you, Rick." She admits, smiling at him as her cheeks heat up at the realization.

Something flashes across his face. It's like a whole bunch of emotions are taking their turn. There's shock – probably because she's the one to bring it up first this time –, love, admiration, awe. Especially awe. She's waiting him out now, chuckling as he just sits there, shocked.

His mind is racing. He's known her for a while now, knows that she needs to take her time, get things right. For her to blatantly say these words, expose her love for him, it makes his body freeze, his blood pump, his heart racing as a range of emotions flash through him. God, he loves her so much, but to hear her say it to him just like that- it's the best thing he has ever heard. Here she is, sitting in front of him, so beautiful. He's in awe of her, in love with her. He hears her chuckle. Wait – how long has he been lost in thoughts?

He clears his throat "I'm sorry, Kate I- I just, I've imagined you saying these words to me, yet now that you've said it I- wow." He reaches for her, his right hand finding her left, his fingers lacing through hers.

"I love you so much." He sighs, his voice laced with so much love that it makes her insides turn into mush, butterflies erupting in her stomach. And it all seems so childish, but the feelings are there, they're real. And she's not going to fight them. Not anymore. So she smiles, letting the feelings course through her, warming her from the inside out as she takes another sip of her cocktail, trying to cool them off a bit as well.

She sets her cocktail down then. "So, would you still be happy to rub lotion on me?" She teases, referring back to that conversation they had over a year ago where he'd said that.

"Oh, you bet!" He confirms, laughing as he sets his cocktail down, grabbing the sunscreen as she lies down on her stomach, so he can put it on her back.

He sits down next to her legs. Those long, beautiful legs and he puts some sunscreen on his hands. Rubbing them together, he starts at her shoulders. A moan escapes her as he starts to massage them, gently rubbing, squeezing and letting go. Her face is directed towards his side, he sees her eyes are closed, an adorable smile set on her features as she enjoys what he's doing. While he continues massaging her shoulders, he pushes up and leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her release an adorable sigh laced with a 'hmm'. He sits back with a smile, his hands now going to her lower back.

He grabs the sunscreen, lets drops fall on her lower back and she squirms "That's cold!". He starts rubbing it around, both his hands coming down to her sides, from her upper sides to her lower sides, making her moan – something to remember. Next are her legs. He again let's drops fall on them, this time making Kate gasp, something he doesn't mind hearing, at all. He then starts to massage her legs, from her thighs to the back of her knees to her calves, coming down to her feet and teasing her by brushing his fingers lightly under her foot and she squirms and laughs "Castle, that tickles!" He smiles at her adorable laugh and reminds himself that he has to tickle her more later, that laugh being one of his favorites.

As he finishes up, he leans over her again, placing a kiss on her hair "I'm going to go inside, I have some new inspiration for writing." He says, laughing at her reaction, her eyes opening in shock.

"Don't you dare write all of that in detail!" She screams after him as he walks away.

He chuckles, and she lies back down, her eyes closing and a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay for a long chapter! Haha! What did you think of the M part? Good?<br>Also, if there are things you'd like to see happening in this story, do let me know!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**This update was long overdue, oops I'm sorry! My muse was lost to me (okay maybe my head was full of inspiration for my other story 'Him' heh), I've been trying to write for a few days and I just wanted it to be good. But, here it is! I did make a time jump in this, I don't have much inspiration for Hamptons days, so we're nearing the end of the week (you'll read when). It's time to explore their relationship at work. Raise your hand if you're all for sneaking around *raises mine*. Maybe I'll even let them be undercover and show you what I'd like them to do. Haha!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this one haha!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

What a good day. They're both sitting on the couch, watching a series together as the fireplace warms the room and they share a bowl of popcorn. Kate sighs contently and thinks about the day she's had rather than watching the show. After some time of sunbathing, she decided to go for a swim and she and Castle ran after each other in the sand until they reached the nice water and swam deep into it. It all felt so good, so relaxed. She especially liked the cuddle part they did once they stopped their swim competition – of course, she was way faster and he whined about it. They couldn't stand on their feet anymore so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, smiling so happily, so contently.

They swam back after a while and let the sun dry them off by lying in it for another while – after making sure they covered each other in sunscreen - which took a long time to be honest. Before they knew it, the day was half over and they went in to make dinner. She pranced around in her sundress and he only had on summer shorts, leaving his upper body uncovered and yes – it made her reach out a few times, the urge to run her fingertips over it and kiss him surfacing about three times, or five. After dinner, Castle told her he wanted to take her somewhere and she complied, both of them dressing up a little more to go out.

He took her to an ice cream parlor. He said it was his favorite, and he always takes Alexis there after dinner whenever they're at the Hamptons. The owner knew him, calling out to him right away as soon as he saw him. They talked for a little while about their vacation and how long they're going to be there, Castle announcing Kate to him with such a beautiful smile on his face that she had to blush a little. The owner was a really nice guy, very social, very positive. They eventually got their ice cream for free. Kate had white chocolate ice cream and vanilla, she didn't really want to go all out like Castle did, with his goat cheese cashew caramel flavor. "What? It's_ so_ good!"

They took a stroll down the streets of the town while eating their ice cream, their hands clasped together, fingers entwined. Both had smiles on their faces, enjoying this moment together. Because here, they could be like this in public – so of course, Castle came in for a fairly inappropriate kiss that left her head spinning. "Just because I can". After she found her bearings again, because that was _good_, she shook her head and used her famous eye roll. They then continued on until they found their way back to his house. It was getting dark, and they debated what to do next and decided on a movie.

After some debate over that, meaning Castle's ridiculous choice in movies and tv shows, Kate suggested they watched FRIENDS as soon as she saw it standing on the shelve. "It's been a while since I've seen this." she said and he agreed, telling her he'd go make the fire if she would make some popcorn. They went about their duties and met together on the couch, entangling themselves together, Kate sitting with her back to his chest, their legs tangled together in front of them while Kate holds the bowl of popcorn they're eating out off.

The shaking of his chest snaps her out of her thoughts, and she smiles. She looks up at him, waits for him to take his eyes off the screen and find her. As soon as he does and gives her that amazing smile, her hand comes around his neck, pushing him down to her so their lips can connect. They kiss lazily for a minute, Kate's fingers brushing through the hairs at the nape of his neck. After some time, they part with a smile and continue watching the show.

"How are we going to do this back home?" Kate sighs after a while.

"What do you mean?" Castle asks in curiosity, their legs untangling as he moves so he can sit beside her and see her.

"This- us. Especially at work."

"What would you want it to be?" Castle asks her.

Kate sighs "I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to tell everyone just yet. It's all still so new, and I just- do you mind if we keep it a secret for a while?"

Castle smiles, his hand reaching out to take a strand of her hair and brushing it behind her ear. "Of course, I'll tell mother and Alexis not to tell anyone else."

"Thank you." Kate smiles, reminding herself to tell Lanie the same, her hand catching his after it comes down from behind her ear, entwining their fingers.

They watch about 2 more episodes of the show and then decide to go to bed. Both are tired, but completely content with this day. They brush their teeth together and get into bed, Kate immediately reaching out for him, her body half covering his as she lifts her leg over him, her arm over his stomach and her head on his chest. She sighs, placing a kiss on his chest and smiles.

"I could get used to this." She sighs.

"I don't think I ever want to live without this again." Castle replies, sighing.

"Hmm." Kate looks up, their eyes connecting, the raw love for each other a magnetic pull, her face coming closer to his "Hopefully you won't." She says before capturing his lips, a fire alighting within her, warmth spreading through her veins as she moves up on her knees, straddling him. Her tongue comes out to explore and he responds in kind, stroking, loving.

Her mind is fuzzy, his kissing never seizing to amaze her, making her feel weak at the knees and before she knows it, he flips them around, her body now below his and she gasps into his mouth as their body parts connect.

Oxygen becomes a necessity and their lips part, their eyes searching for each other. "How about living- does this mean I have to sleep without you a couple of nights a week?"

"I'm afraid so." Kate sighs. "But I'll try to as much as I can, maybe sneak in every now and then." Her eyes narrowing, left eyebrow raised.

"A secret romance, I am liking this. Does this mean we can sneak around at work too, maybe in a supply closet or – _oh_, an interrogation room!" Castle says enthusiastically and Kate chuckles.

"Easy, writer boy." She chuckles "And hmm, we shall see."

The fact that she didn't reject his ideas excites Castle to no end and he reclaims her lips, her chuckle vibrating through him, that eventually turns into a gasp as he explores her neck and rids her of her clothes.

He will never stop being amazed by her. Especially now that he gets to see a part of her that he has been dying to see ever since they met. That carefree Kate. The non-detective, the woman that only _he_ gets to see and explore. And he feels so very honored. As they lie together, spooning, completely satiated after a wonderful round of amazing love making - one that existed out of quite some positions that made him see how flexible she is - he makes a promise to himself that he will try to show her how much he loves her, in every way. Every single part of her. Every single layer.

* * *

><p><strong>Time jump: Sunday morning.<strong>

She wakes up to the touch of lips on her collar bones, her neck, her ear, her forehead, her eyelids and her eyes open to find a man with a loving smile on his face and beautiful bright blue eyes staring at her.

"Hmm, goodmorning." She smiles and he continues his kissing, one on her nose, her left cheek, her right cheek and she chuckles until he finally finds her lips, their lips brushing sweetly and gently against each other.

"Goodmorning, beautiful." He says as their lips part.

"Hardly." She scoffs in reply.

"No, you're gorgeous in the morning." He says and she scoffs again, looking away, but he takes her chin with his fingers, softly angling her head to look at him "I'm serious, Kate. You are so beautiful. And in the morning, you're the most beautiful because, this is what only _I _get to see. The very naked..." His hand brushes down her neck "exposed..." down to her breasts "open…" to her stomach, tracing her navel "Kate." He brushes his lips against hers. "The version of you that is most beautiful to me, and is _only_ for me."

Her body warms intensely from his touch, her heart racing as her cheeks turn red from his words and she smiles softly.

"You're beautiful." He repeats.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle." She says – honestly not knowing what to say. Her heart is racing, her mind searching yet completely empty from his words. So her hand brushes up, from his arms to his shoulders to around his neck, pulling him to her so she can show him just how much her words meant to him.

They kiss lazily, tongues coming out to explore, brushing against each other as tiny moans fill the air, their bodies warming from the intense feeling. So much love. She wraps herself around him, her arm coming around his back to hold him to her, him doing the same in response. Her right hand cups his cheek as they continue to kiss, and kiss, and kiss. And god, she wouldn't have it any other way.

They eventually part, may it have been a few minutes or an hour, they don't care. Their eyes connect and they smile.

"Last day.." Castle sighs and their faces falter.

"I don't want this to end." Kate replies, sighing.

"I know. But Kate, this isn't the end- it's merely the beginning. It's just going to be a different setting. But we'll work things out." Castle smiles, eliciting a smile from her as well.

"Plus, I'm kind of excited by the prospect of sneaking around." Castle chuckles, eyes shining with excitement.

"It's not as easy as you think." Kate laughs "Plus, we have work to do, you can't keep distracting me from it."

Castle leans in slowly, his mouth brushing her ear "Just try to stop me." He whispers seductively, a chill running down her spine as he pulls away and steps out of bed.

"Coffee?" He asks obliviously, putting on pants and walking out of the room and she bites her lip. _Shit_.

Finding her bearings, she too steps out of bed, grabbing one of his white button downs, it's exactly big enough, the shirt falling perfectly along her body, stopping right below her hips. She shakes her head, still a little flustered and walks out to find him in the kitchen.

He's standing at the coffee machine, his back to her so she wraps her arms around him, kissing his shoulder. She smiles at the thought that appears to her.

"Hey Castle." She says and he turns around, coffees ready in his hands so she takes hers.

"What?" He asks.

"Thanks for bringing me flowers." She says, cheeks turning red as she looks at him, his eyes so full of love she can barely take it.

He puts his unoccupied arm around her, settling at her lower back as he pulls her to him, connecting their bodies softly, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Don't you worry, that was just the beginning." He smiles, their lips connecting one more time before he raises his coffee and takes a sip. She does the same.

"I should hope so." She smiles, her insides turning into mush while her mind is cursing at herself for all this sappiness. Detective Kate Beckett does _not_ sappy.

But maybe _Kate_ does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I still don't know how to feel about this but heh, yeah, I would like to know what you think. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**It has been a liiiittle while since I've updated this, I'm so sorry. And it might take a while to update again, since school is going to be super busy from now on. But this chapter is full of goodies, so I'm hoping that makes up for it! First day back at work! Lots of teasing ensued, hope you enjoy!**_

_**Rating: T  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"What?" Kate asks obliviously, pouring herself some coffee in the break room, Castle standing next to her.

"Oh, you know what! That!" He says, pointing to her pencil skirt.

She smiles seductively, pretending to not know what he's talking about. They had been called in early, her having to push away from his very warm, naked body. She went home to change into some work clothes, a thought already on her mind from the moment she stepped out of his loft.

She was going to tease him. And hard.

So she searched her closet, found a black pencil skirt that falls perfectly on her legs, stopping just on top of her knees. She'd topped it off with a white blouse, and let her hair loose, beautiful curls falling over her shoulders. If he wanted a secret romance at work, he was gonna get some.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replies, internally chuckling at his face. When she walked off the elevator, he was already there, in his chair, waiting for her. She had to try not to laugh once he saw her, his mouth falling open, his eyes roaming over her entire body as she closed in on him.

She'd smiled at him, grabbing her coffee that he was almost dropping "Thanks, Castle." She had sat down obliviously, secretly enjoying his reaction. _Success_. But she wouldn't give into it, this was too much fun.

They'd been called to a crime scene, and she had made sure to walk in front of him, an extra sway in her hips. She'd noticed he couldn't quite keep his eyes off of her. She'd cleared her throat a few times, or whispered his name to keep him on focus.

It was just too much fun.

Once back at the precinct, she had walked to the break room right away, needing another cup of coffee. And, as suspected, he followed her like a puppy. He was so easy.

And now he's staring at her yet again.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. This isn't fair!" He exclaims, voice squeaking high as he says 'fair'.

"Oh come on Castle, you're so easy!" She laughs, breaking out of her oblivion. She turns to him, eyes seductive, chuckling.

"This is mean, Kate."

"No. It's fun."

"You- you just- you can't-" He stumbles and she laughs. She steps closer to him, closing in on him, and she sees him freeze in place. She stops right in front of him, their noses almost touching.

"The day is just starting, Castle." She whispers, head angling in seduction, smiling.

He groans, smells her scent as she walks past him and god, this woman is going to kill him.

Well, if she's going to tease him, he's going to tease her.

So he decides to act oblivious himself, until a time where he is able to get her back for this. He sits back down in his chair and they continue on with their work.

Ryan and Esposito are sitting in their own chairs, having seen the little exchange back there.

"Dude-" Esposito says.

"I know?" Ryan replies "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but Beckett's dressed really different today. And to see _that _just happening, I have a feeling mom and dad have something to tell us."

"I wonder if Lanie knows." Ryan says and before he knows it, Esposito's halfway to the elevator, so he stands up himself, glancing to them one final time before shouting "Wait up!"

* * *

><p>They ride down to the morgue, open the doors to the morgue to search for Lanie. They find her in the hallway, having a cup of coffee herself.<p>

"Yo, Lanie!" Esposito greets.

"What are you guys doing here? I haven't called you." Lanie says, standing up from her chair and facing them.

"Do you know what's going on with Castle and Beckett?" Ryan asks her.

"What? No? What's happened?" Lanie replies.

Ryan and Esposito sigh, having hoped she knew.

"We just saw a.. moment." Esposito says, eyebrows lifting.

"Moment?"

"Yes, in the break room. Plus, Beckett's dressed all fancy today for no reason. You gotta talk to her." Ryan says.

Lanie thinks for a moment.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She replies. "Next to that, it's none of your business, so go back to work."

She turns around and walks back to her morgue.

Maybe she _should_ have a little talk with her best friend.

* * *

><p>Kate gets off the phone, putting it back in place "The family's still some time away, they're gonna be here in about two hours."<p>

"Alright." Castle answers, "Lunch?"

Kate nods in agreement when the phone rings again, so she picks it up "Beckett."

"Kate. Could you come down to the morgue, I want to talk to you about something." Lanie says on the phone.

"Eh, sure." Kate says, hanging up. "Could you bring me some lunch? Lanie wants to talk to me about something."

"Sure thing." Castle says, standing up "I'll be right back."

She smiles at him as he leaves, her eyes following him until he vanishes inside the elevator. She wonders what Lanie wants to talk about, sighing as she stands up and walks off to the morgue.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Lanie?"<p>

"The boys were just here." Lanie says, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, so?" Kate asks, still wondering.

"They said they saw a certain.. moment, between you and Castle."

Kate's face flushes. Shit.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" She asks her friend, hopeful.

"Of course not, that's not my job. But you gotta be careful girl. They see the way you're dressed, you're giving it away here."

"You're right." Kate sighs. Time to be careful.

"But hey, you look good, girlfriend!" Lanie says then and Kate smiles, blushing.

"Thanks for calling. Castle will be back with lunch soon so, I gotta get back."

"Wait-" Lanie says, grabbing her elbow before she can get away.

"Well?" She pushes.

Kate sighs, smiling "I can't even explain."

"I'm happy for you." Lanie exclaims excitingly, hugging her friend.

"I _am _happy, Lanie. It's still so new at work though, it's hard to not just jump him every time we ride the elevator or find ourselves alone." She admits.

"Oh, you got it baaaaaad." Lanie smiles. "Now go, oh, and pencil skirt? Nice." She says knowingly, making Kate blush even more.

* * *

><p>Castle's already waiting for her when she walks off the elevator, their eyes connecting right away. She smiles, her heart warming at just the sight of him. She <em>has<em> got it bad. And she doesn't care. He gestures for her to follow him, and she does.

He walks to an interrogation room. Is the victim's family already here?

He gestures for her to go inside. She walks in, but it's empty. She hears the door close and turns "What's going- hmpf"

She stumbles back, her back hitting the wall as she feels his lips on her, his hand cupping her cheek, slowly brushing down and down until it's at her skirt, clawing it, rising it up until he can find her skin under it, and she moans at the touch in response.

His tongue seeks entrance and she gladly accepts it, finally coming out of her shock and kissing him back with the same passion, a fire alighting at the pit of her stomach, hands roaming his back, up and up until her fingers settle in his hair. She claws his hair, angles his head to deepen the kiss, tongue stroking him and he groans.

His hand finds his way below her leg, lifting it up and resting it on his hips, their bodies connecting and they both moan at the same time. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers, panting.

"I wanted to do this all day." He pants.

"Don't stop." She groans, her hand pushing him back against her lips. He bucks his hips against her and she moans, attacking his mouth with everything she has.

He grabs her hands, lacing their fingers together and moves them to the wall behind her, resting them above her head as his lips leave hers and he kisses down, suckling on her special spot and she gasps. He nips his way down and she smiles, moaning, her eyes opening slightly and-

Wait. They're at the precinct, that thought having totally disappeared with all the things his mouth is doing to her.

"Castle." She tries to say firmly, but it comes out on a breathy moan.

She moans again as he suckles her collar bone. She's completely melted, gone. But they have to stop.

"Precinct." She gets out, voice cracking.

Shit. Right. He slows down, kissing his way up to her lips again, needing to taste them once more before he lets go, his lips leaving hers, his hands letting go. Her arms fall softly back down to her sides. She already feels completely boneless. Shit.

"Oops." He whispers and they laugh together, trying to regain their breathing, their strength.

"Oops indeed." She chuckles and wipes his swollen mouth, her hands coming to rest on his cheeks and she smiles. He's so adorable and cute and sweet and- right, precinct.

She clears her throat. "I think the family will be here soon." She pulls her skirt down, trying to find her footing again. She looks behind Castle. Interrogation room. Mirror.

"I hope nobody saw." She gasps, fingers reaching to her mouth. It's still tingling. That was amazing.

"I locked it." Castle says.

"Clever man." She pats his cheek and walks to the mirror to adjust her clothing, her hair.

"Please wear that again." Castle says as he waits at the door, looking her over once more before they go back to being oblivious again. She chuckles in response.

"Hmm, if it gets _this_ out of you, then certainly."

His face lights up and she shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, let's go." She says and they walk out of the interrogation room, running right into Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey guys!" Ryan says, smiling. "What ya been doing?"

They stand there, frozen in place.

"N-nothing." Castle says, trying to be as oblivious as possible.

"Right, nothing." Esposito says.

"Hey Espo, wasn't his shirt more buttoned just before he went in there?"

"I think you're right, bro."

"Yeah, like, two buttons more."

"Yeah." Esposito says and they smile at them.

"I- I was.. warm." Castle says. Really? Warm?

"Riiiiight." Ryan says, looking at Espo. They smile and look at Kate.

"Yes, he was- warm." She agrees. Stupidest reply ever. "You guys have a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Ryan says.

"Nope." Esposito adds.

It's getting awkward. Shit. They need to be more careful.

"Anyway," Ryan interrupts the silence "the victim's family is about to arrive. You better- get ready, for that."

"Right." Kate says, turning and walking away, Castle of course right behind her.

Ryan and Espo look at each other, chuckling.

"They're so doing it, bro."

"I can't believe they haven't told us."

"Oh they will, dude. They will." Espo replies.

If they won't tell, they'll get it out of them.

* * *

><p>Kate sits down on the couch next to him, wine glass in hand, laughing.<p>

"I was warm." She imitates his reaction, chuckling.

"Well what could I have said!" Castle replies, but laughing all the same.

She lifts her legs over his lap, taking a sip of her wine.

"Do you think they know?" She asks him.

"By the way they reacted, I think they suspect."

"But they won't know for sure until we tell them." Kate teases.

"We should totally tease them."

"Let's do it."

He chuckles, leaning in to kiss her and she meets him halfway, her unoccupied hand cupping his cheek as she plants her lips on his. Once, twice, and then rests her forehead against him.

"That interrogation moment was-"

"-so hot!" Castle finishes for her and she smiles. "We should do it more often."

"Nah uh, time to be more careful, Castle."

"Oh come on!" Castle says sadly.

"But-" Kate says, standing up, grabbing his hand and tugging him up from the couch "no reason we can't do that here."

He's on her in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked! I admit it was really fun to write. Especially RyanEsposito, since these two are just big teasers lol. Anyway, leave a review!_  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**_Your reviews have been so inspiring, I truly appreciate every single one. I know this story is going so many ways though, I hope it isn't too confusing and demotivating. I just want to try out different things- and try to keep somewhat of a story in the meantime. Hope you enjoy this one!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She wakes up very slowly. It's like her senses are coming alive one at a time. First, she sees light, the brightness lighting up her eyelids. Then, she feels warmth. She feels his arms around her, his body resting behind her, feels his heart beating against her back, his chest expanding with every breath. His breath tickles her neck every time he exhales. She smiles, her eyes slowly opening and trying to adjust to the brightness.<p>

Her eyes immediately search for the time- 5 minutes before the alarm clock is set to go off. It's nice to actually wake up before it, it makes it somewhat easier to wake. She very slowly reaches for it, intends on shutting the alarm off so she can wake him up herself. Stretching as best as she can, she finally reaches it, clicking the alarm off.

She smiles, actually excited to wake him up. The thought makes her insides warm up and turn into a puddle of feelings. She loves this part. To turn around and see his cute morning face, his tousled bed hair, to plant her lips on his, feeling him come alive against her, and to finally see his beautiful eyes. It's an amazing start to her morning. And it makes her feel _happy_.

And so she does. Slowly turning around, she faces him. He's still asleep, his face cute as ever as he groans a little and tightens his arms around her, enveloping her into a hug, snuggling her neck with his nose and she melts, can't help but put her arm around him, her hand coming to rest on his very naked back. She sweetly kisses his shoulder, completely content to lay here with him.

Unfortunately they do have to get ready for work, so she pushes back slowly, her hand reaching and cupping his cheek, fingers playing with the hair behind his ear. She smiles, takes a moment to look at his face. From his closed eyes, to his nose and eventually resting on his lips. His beautiful, warm lips. The lips that keep her warm. The lips that send a shiver down her spine. The lips that form perfect words to make her feel better. The lips so soft she melts against them, every single time.

She leans in, slowly and sweetly planting her lips on his. It's like waking sleeping beauty. She smiles into it, waits for him to wake up and respond. It takes just a few seconds, his lips responding to her by pressing more firmly against hers, opening slightly to settle better against them. She chuckles as he pushes her back, her back hitting the bed as he hovers above her, his lips never leaving hers as he does so.

She moans as his hand goes below her shirt, roaming her stomach. Butterflies erupt inside it, a warmth spreading through her body that only he can ignite in her. Only him. She folds her hands behind his neck, wants to kiss him forever and never let go. Unfortunately, there's a thing called air and they're forced to let go to breathe.

But she doesn't mind, because now the part of seeing his eyes arrives. They slowly open and connect with hers, their color ever as blue and she smiles.

"Hmm, goodmorning." She sighs.

"A very good one indeed." He replies, smiling back. His head turns to the side to look at the clock. "I see we're just in time."

"I already shut the alarm off, I thought I'd wake you up myself." She grins as their eyes connect again.

"Do that every time, please." He replies, coming in for another kiss that she accepts gladly, her body melting into the bed, hands cupping his cheeks.

He's the one to break it this time, connecting their foreheads "I guess we should get ready for work then."

Her forehead nods against his in confirmation and he pulls back. She tries to not release a whimper at the loss, she'd rather he'd stay on his spot forever. She does take the time to admire his fine behind as he walks to the bathroom, probably intending on taking a shower.

She lifts off the bed herself, looks at the time once more and hesitates.

Maybe 10 minutes late. Who cares?

She walks straight to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe 20 minutes. They step onto the elevator, hoping it'll do its job well as they both nervously wait to arrive at the precinct.<p>

Their bathroom activities had kind of gotten out of hand, their bodies melting together as one, their lips brushing, tongues tasting, bodies burning with desire, senses heightening and moans filling the silent room until they found their bliss together.

"That was totally worth it though." Castle says right before their arrival is announced by a loud ding. She nods, blushing as they step off of it.

"Hey guys!" Ryan says, he and Esposito walking over to them, matching grins on their faces. Their loving smiles falter, replaced by poker faces.

"Shouldn't you have been here like, 20 minutes ago? Espo?"

"Yeah bro, what took you guys so long?" He crosses his arms, Ryan doing the same as they stand before them with curious faces.

"Just lost track of time guys, it can happen." Kate says, rolling her eyes.

"Right. And exactly _how_ did you lose track of time?" Ryan asks her.

"None of your business." Kate replies.

"How about you Castle? I don't even see any coffee cups in your hand, you're usually 20 minutes late for that reason, so why are you late as well?" Espo asks him, stepping up to him to intimidate him some more.

"I- well, I-" He stumbles and Espo grins. It always works.

"Leave him alone guys, probably had something to do with Martha or Alexis." Kate scoffs, walking past them, aiming for her desk.

"Yes, that. Alexis needed me for something, that's why I'm late." Castle replies then, grateful for the little push Kate just gave him. "Anyway, I should get those coffees now so, I'll be right back."

As he walks back into the elevator, Ryan and Espo look at each other, grinning.

"Any calls yet?" Kate asks them from her desk.

They walk over to their own desks "Not yet. It's still quiet. I guess that's good right? Since you're late and all." Ryan says as he sits down in his chair.

"Would you guys let it go." Kate says firmly.

"Sure- no problem." Espo says "It's just funny that, _both _you and Castle are 20 minutes late _and_ you arrive at the same time. What a coincidence."

"Yeah, such a coincidence." Ryan repeats.

Kate finds herself heating up, thinking back to why they were late indeed. She quickly regains herself, internally slapping herself for thinking about it right in front of the boys. That's not keeping it a secret much.

"Well, it just happened, alright. Now get back to work." She instructs them, and they seem to comply, both switching into cop mode and getting back to work.

* * *

><p>The case they get a few minutes later is a tough one. A teenage girl has been murdered, stabbed five times. Kate knows that these cases remind Castle of Alexis, it strikes something within her as well. She meets the family alone, talking to them about their daughter. Her name was Alyssa. She was never in any trouble, didn't have any enemies or fights. It seemed like a wonderful girl, someone that didn't deserve something so tragic.<p>

She directs the family back to the elevator, promising them that they're going to find the person that's responsible for their daughter's passing. They give her a smile, entrusting her with the task and walk away. She sighs, things like this never getting any easier.

She doesn't find Castle in his seat near her desk, so she wonders where he is and goes to look for him. She finds him in the hallway near the vending machine, sitting on a chair on the opposite side of it. He seems lost in thought, but when he notices her nearing he looks up, smiling a little. "Hey."

"Hey, you okay?" She asks, wanting so much to just reach out for him, comfort him.

"These cases are always hard." He admits and she nods understandingly. She looks behind her, no one seems to be around so she steps into him, her arms coming around his back, her head settling gently next to his, her face facing his neck. She initially hugs him to comfort him, but seeks some comfort from him at the same time.

He gladly accepts it, his arms coming around her as well, his eyes closing, chin resting on her shoulder, her smell invading his senses, making him feel slightly better already, some of his sadness being misplaced with a certain warmth. He sighs, his body melting into hers as she strokes his back.

She pushes back then, wanting to meet his eyes. She smiles, and he gives her a smile in return. They slowly lean in, intending to kiss but then Castle sees someone walking by behind her and quickly steps back, reminding him – and her – that they're at the precinct.

She smiles "Later." She whispers, and he nods with a smile.

They return to her desk to continue working on the case, Kate filling him in on her conversation with the family. Ryan and Espo come by with some new leads on the case and they go their ways, trying to find out who could do such a thing. The lead they found got them nowhere though, and later that day they decide to call it a night, because this one's tough on all of them. They agree to come in early the next morning to get back on it.

Kate and Castle get into their car, Kate sighing as she starts it up. They've decided to go their separate ways today, Kate hasn't been at her apartment in a few days and she feels she needs to spend a night there. Even though the thought makes her feel kind of disappointed.

* * *

><p>Reaching his building, she decides to walk with him to his Loft. She kisses him goodbye at his door, a soft brush of her lips against his, her hands coming around him, holding onto him. Her right hand is settled at his neck, fingers gently brushing the hairs at the nape of it and he sighs into it, his body letting go of all the tension of this day. She can do that for him, by simply being with him, against him, around him.<p>

He doesn't want to sleep without her.

He gently pulls back, their lips disconnecting, her eyes still closed as he opens his. Her face is ever so lovely. The sight is so beautiful to his eyes.

No. He can't sleep without her.

"I know you wanted to go back to your place tonight but could you-"

"Yes." Kate interrupts him, her eyes opening and connecting with his, knowing exactly what he means. She doesn't like the thought of going home alone either, to fall asleep without him next to her. She probably couldn't even fall asleep without him anyway, and the one thing they do need today is a good night sleep. She smiles and he nods.

He searches for his keys, finding them and opening the door. It's late, Martha and Alexis both probably already sleeping. Their hands clasp together and they look at each other, a silent understanding exchanging between them. They're exhausted and need sleep. And so they walk straight to his bedroom.

They change, Kate grabbing one of his oversized t-shirts, his smell invading her senses, her eyes closing to enjoy it for just a moment. She might steal this one so she can wear it all the time. She thinks she might take it home, to at least have a piece of him with her when she does have to sleep alone, even though she even hates the thought of it already.

He's already in bed. Once done with her own bathroom duties, she climbs into bed, immediately seeking out his warmth that he gladly gives to her. Her front faces his front, her right hand settling behind his back, finding its way below his shirt to settle on his warm skin. She lifts her right leg over his, his warmth spreading through her. Their heads lay close together, noses softly touching and she smiles, closing her eyes to feel her body relaxing just from being with him.

All she can think about is that there isn't a better feeling.

She falls asleep within mere seconds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I decided not to go into the case as much, because I don't think I can do that justice- I don't know much about how it all goes and I'm afraid that it'll turn out really bad. I want to keep focusing on their emotions, and the added humor when it comes to their secret romance. Let me know what you think!<em>  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you guys agree with me not fully going into the case – there's more case stuff in here and you'll notice that I suck at it – it's not what this fic is about anyway. Not really that confident about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

The next day is another tiring one. They got up early to work on the case again, needing lots of coffees to get through the morning. Fortunately, they find a new clue that leads them to a new suspect. But unfortunately, he eventually alibies out. It frustrates everyone, the whole team working hard on this yet it feels like it's not really going anywhere. And the thought of it being a little girl makes the frustration that much worse.

Ryan and Espo have gone to work on another lead, leaving Castle and Beckett behind at the precinct. Kate's sitting on her desk, going through the paperwork they have so far, again.

"You alright?" Castle asks her, sitting next to her in his own chair.

She slaps down the file "It's so frustrating, Castle. I just want to know who did this."

"We'll get him." Castle says. He thinks for a moment "Would you come with me?"

Kate looks at him with question, but eventually stands up and walks after him. They find themselves alone in an empty hallway, walking to the back of it where they hit a wall and when she wants to ask what they're doing here he turns around and cups her face in both hands, leaning in and softly plants his lips on hers.

She moans in shock, stilling for a second, but melts against him right away. His lips so soft, making her mind go all warm and fuzzy, all her frustration evaporating from her mind. She lets herself get lost in it, her arms lifting and coming around his back, holding onto him as she kisses him back softly, their lips sweetly brushing, her body melting into his as he holds her.

Her hands stroke down his back, gently squeezing his lovely ass and he groans in reply. He then pulls back, slowly leaving her lips and she wants to whine at the loss, wants to grab him, wants to kiss him like that forever. She wishes they could kiss all the hours of the day. Their eyes connect as they open at the same time, both a little hazy, as if they've just awakened from a deep sleep and need to adjust to come back to the world.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Castle whispers, smiling.

Kate smiles back, butterflies erupting in her stomach. His hands are still cupping her cheeks, so soft against her skin, warmth from his fingertips spreading through her like wildfire. She sees someone walking by behind Castle and jumps back lightly.

"Sorry."

"I understand, it was risky to begin with." Castle replies with a smile.

She smiles back, looking behind him once more. There's no one there right now, so she takes the risk herself and comes in for another kiss, a short one though. Just a slight brush, a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, for making me feel better." She says as she pulls back, blushing.

He smiles, happy that he did his job well. They walk back to their desk, seeing Espo and Ryan getting off the elevator and walking to them.

"Yo!" Espo announces "We found a knife near the crime scene, in a dumpster in a nearby alley. We've sent it to be checked for fingerprints and blood."

Kate releases a sigh, hope rising within her. "Let's hope this is it, guys. We'll have to wait it out. In the meantime, I'm in need of some more coffee."

* * *

><p>They later find out the blood was a match to Alyssa's. Unfortunately, the fingerprints weren't in the system, and they have nothing to compare it to. Another dead end.<p>

They'd released info on the murder on the news, in the hopes that there was a witness who might have seen someone near that alley around the time frame. They're in luck. Someone calls the station, saying that she walked by the alley where the murder happened and saw a man walking into it about 10 minutes before the murder apparently happened. She'd gone grocery shopping and walked past it to get back home.

She arrives at the station to provide them with a sketch. It was already pretty dark, so she didn't see his face in detail, but she still remembered a lot about him. Kate thanked her for coming and she said she was glad to help and hoped that it would be a good help in their investigation. They ran the sketch through database and were happy to find a match. It seemed to be one Dylan Price.

He's 27. Lives nearby that alley. There seems to be no connection to Alyssa. Looking at him it doesn't surprise Kate that someone like him could stab a teenage girl. He looks big, his brows shaped like he looks mad all the time. A sense of victory overwhelms her, and she orders Ryan and Epso to take him in, ready to get this awful case over and done with.

Unfortunately, once there he doesn't budge. Kate is the one to sit down with him, since they need the tough act to get through to this guy. Castle decides to watch from outside, maybe _just_ a bit afraid of the guy.

She's now sitting in front of him, not the slightest ounce of fear. She's learned that a lot with this job. He'll break. "We found a knife, in a dumpster near your building." She says calmly.

"Yeah so?" He retorts distantly, leaning back in his chair, his eyes roaming over her in a rather inappropriate way, making her cringe inside.

"So?" She repeats "You used it to kill someone, and I want to know why."

He laughs "I didn't do nothing. But damn, you are one tasty cop." He looks her over once more.

More frustration boils within her. Is this guy serious? She doesn't need this right now, takes a deep breath before she continues. It's been a long day, she's exhausted and grumpy and doesn't need this right now "Don't worry, you'll never get a taste. Now, tell me what happened with Alyssa."

"Who?" He asks obliviously.

She sighs in frustration, laying out the pictures of Alyssa's dead body at the crime scene. She points to her on one of the pictures.

"The girl you stabbed."

"I told you, I didn't do nothing. However, the things I'm willing to do to you…" He licks his lips.

_That's it_. She pushes the table forward, hard, hears him take in a sharp breath, his face crunching from pain as she stands up and leans over, coming closer to his face.

"This isn't a _game_, Dylan. You stabbed a girl, five times. Over, and over again. We know you did it. The blood on the knife is a match to Alyssa's, and if we match your fingerprints to those on the knife, I'm sure we'll find a match as well, so you can quit the bullshit and tell me what you've done, and maybe you might be lucky to cut a deal." She says firmly, voice low as her eyes burn into his.

He holds her eye contact for a while, until he leans back again, face still shining with arrogance, but he starts "Bitch shouldn't have been there, too bad she was at the wrong place at the wrong time…"

She sits back into her chair, pushing forward a notebook and pen for him to write his confession on.

As he's writing down his confession, she walks out the door, Montgomery waiting for her.

"Nicely done, Detective." He compliments her.

"Thanks. I'm just glad we got him." She sighs, the weight of this case finally lifting off of her.

"Now all there's left is paperwork and you can go home and relax." Montgomery smiles and nods, walking back to his office.

Kate walks back to her desk, suddenly feeling a hand at her elbow before she can sit down, pulling her somewhere. She knows right away that it's Castle, but she waits it out, letting him lead her wherever he's going. Before she knows it, he pushes her inside the hallway closet. He closes the door behind him, clicking it locked and switching on the light.

"Castle, what are you-"

His lips crash on hers, making her stumble back with a groan. He turns them sideways, making her back connect with the wall, a moan rising out of her. She wants to push him away, wants to tell him how inappropriate this is, how they can't do this here, but then his tongue invades her mouth and her knees falter. She would've actually fallen to the ground if he hadn't been holding her at her hips. She's trapped.

His knee settles between her legs to hold her up as he continues to attack her. His tongue does amazing things to her, she can't hold back the moans that leave her mouth, can't help the way her right hand fists his hair and the other fists the front of his jacket, holding onto him for dear life as he nips at her bottom lip.

Air becomes a necessity and they have to part. "That was so hot," Castle breathes against her as their foreheads connect "what you just did back there."

Ah, so that's why. She chuckles "You like that?"

"God, yes." He growls, attacking her lips once more.

She pushes him back. "Castle, we can't-"

"Yes we can." He breathes, kissing her once more and she yet again melts, grateful that his knee is still there to support her. His kissing is just _so good_. She moans again, hands still holding onto him.

But they have to stop. "What if they hear us." She says as she pushes him back again.

"Then be quiet." His lips attach to her neck now, finding her favorite spot and she gasps at the contact, it turning into moans as he suckles there.

"I- I can't," she pants "be… quiet."

"Shh." He says, kissing his way up to her lips, claiming them once again, tongue exploring right away. She moans again, groaning at herself for not being able to prevent these sounds coming out of her. This man and his damn lips.

She disconnects their lips again, finding the strength, any strength to stop him. His lips descend again, kissing a trail down her neck. "I.. you need to.. stop" she breathes heavily "can't be- quiet with the.. things your… mouth is- doing." She pants and he chuckles against her neck, the vibration doing even more things to her.

He slows down, gently kissing his way up to her lips again and then softly settling against them. He smiles into it, and she does all the same, a chuckle coming out of her. He releases her lips with a light pop, their breathing heavy as they try to calm down.

"I've always wanted to do this." He says, a hint of excitement laced in his voice.

She rolls her eyes. Of course.

"Oh, and tell me what my lips do to you please." He says then, wiggling his eyebrows and she blushes.

Her answer is a seductive smile, her eyes glistening, nothing more.

He leans in for another kiss. Her hands go up, cupping both his cheeks as she lets her tongue wonder this time, their lips sweetly brushing, tongues stroking, feeling. It makes her whole body melt against the wall, against him, her stomach filled with butterflies, her body buzzing with need.

But _no_, not here. "Hmm, but we have to stop." She says, pulling back again.

"Why?"

"Because- I don't want to get caught here." She says.

"We won't if we're quiet."

"Well I can't be quiet."

"Why is that?" He smirks.

Her mouth opens, but she stops herself just before words come out. The sneaky bastard. She's not going to tell him that. So she smiles, eyes shining with seduction.

"If you're a good boy I might tell you later."

He sighs "Fine."

She smiles, her thumbs brushing over his swollen lips, wiping away some of the lip gloss she was wearing. She chuckles "Looks good on you."

"I should do this more often then." He suggests, wiggling his eyebrows, making her roll her eyes again.

"It's totally inappropriate." She states.

"I didn't hear you complaining _that_ much just now." He retorts, smiling.

She stops her reply, thinking. "Still- it's too risky."

"Not if you're quiet."

"Can you stop that already?"

"Nope." He smiles and she scoffs.

They stay there for another few seconds, letting their breathing and their heart beats return to a somewhat normal. Both have to admit that, even though they can't do this here, they're completely turned on and if they could- they would finish it all here. Their eyes stay connected the whole time. The tension in the closet gets so high that Kate has to clear her throat to break some of it.

"We should- go." She says.

"Right." He agrees and steps away from her, actual disappointment coursing through him. But they'll finish this later. He'll make sure they do.

He opens the door, only to find-

"Hey guys!"

Shit.

"Now what possible reason is there for you to come out of the hallway closet together? What? Needed some pens?" Ryan asks, grinning.

Esposito's standing next to him, matching grin on his face. "Yeah what were you guys doing in there?

"Your faces seem a little flushed there, everything okay?" Ryan says, almost laughing.

They're silent, both actually out of words right now. Their minds are still racing from the previous moment they've shared and shit- what can they do?

"Anything you guys wanna share?" Espo asks.

"No, nothing. Anyway, I think we should all get the paperwork done so we can all go home." Kate says, trying to change the subject.

She walks away, Castle following right behind her.

"So what do we do?" Ryan turns to Esposito.

"They'll admit it eventually. Or maybe we'll catch them in the act, since they're not doing that great of a job of hiding it."

Ryan laughs, nodding his head.

* * *

><p>After some hours of paperwork, or well, everyone doing paperwork except for Castle who's playing Angry Birds on his phone again, they can finally go home at around 4.<p>

"How about a date?" Castle asks once they're in the car.

"Date?" Kate asks.

"Yes. Official date. How about a nice dinner at home, a little wine and dancing. Just the two of us, the beauty of the night, a night for us to enjoy without any interruptions. Let me take care of it, set things up."

Kate smiles, her mind already playing scenarios "I'd love that."

"It's a date." Castle confirms, smiling. "How about tonight?"

"What about Martha and Alexis?"

"Alexis is going to sleep over at her best friend's tonight and has school tomorrow so she'll be gone until tomorrow night. And my mother is gone for a few days, some theater thing, so I won't be expecting her back for a few days."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Any thoughts about what you wanna do?" Castle teases her.

"Hmm there are definitely some things I'd like to do to you." Kate admits, voice low in seduction, making his heart leap.

"Hmm well I guess you could show me tonight. Oh, and you can tell me what you like so much about my lips." He teases.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" Kate asks.

"Not ever." He replies, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! So next chapter will be date night and the chapter after that might be an M-rated one! Hope you enjoyed this one!<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**School's been a pain in the ass. I hope you still like me. And I hope you still like and want to read more of this story (if so, do tell, it's good to know that my writing is actually good enough)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He steps into the Loft, intending on – somewhat – redecorating it for their date. Kate has gone to her own apartment to change into something nice and bring some of her stuff over, since she'll of course be spending the night. He thinks about how to set things up. The table near the glass wall is perfect to sit at for dinner, so he's going to set that up. And he intends on dancing with her too, so he'll push aside the coffee table so he can lit the fireplace and they can dance in front of it.<p>

Perfect. And he'll make his bedroom ready too, lighting a few candles to make it a nice and cozy place where they can spend the rest of their night in.

His heart starts to beat faster. He's truly excited to have this time with her. Alone. Since they've been back they haven't had much time to themselves and he intends on making the most of it tonight. He smiles. He wonders what she'll look like, but at the same time he doesn't care. Because even in a baggy shirt and sweatpants, she still looks absolutely gorgeous.

He hopes she won't wear heels. If so, he'll make sure she kicks them off when they dance. He loves their height difference, they fit perfectly together, her head right below his as they hug. It's his favorite thing, to see Kate in her true self, her guard down, just for him.

It feels like having a secret all to himself. She's a tough woman, she's strong and badass. But at home, alone, with him, she lets go of her curtain. She opens herself up to him, her vulnerability showing. And he loves it so much.

And he's going to show her just how much he loves her. How much he worships her, how much he adores her beautiful body, her luscious lips, her everything.

He's going to make this an unforgettable night.

And so he goes to work, setting up the table at the glass wall, so they can have a nice view while they enjoy their wine and food. For dinner, he's going to make a fancy dish. Chicken might be a good idea, some rice and vegetables on the side.

Once that's done, he goes to work on the dancing part. He pushes aside the coffee table, so that the rug in front of the fireplace is free for them to dance on. He can't wait for them to take off their shoes, their bare feet swaying on the soft rug, their bodies pressed together as they stare into each other's eyes. Imagining it is already so amazing, he just knows the real thing will be even better.

He makes the fire ready to be lit, so that he can put it on just before she arrives. They've decided on 7, it's 5 now. Enough time to get things ready and start cooking. Once that is done, he walks to the bedroom. He finds some candles in one of his closet drawers and puts them all around the room. He'll light them up later, once he's done cooking. He pushes in one of Coltrane's CD's in the CD player. He'll start that later too.

Once done there, he looks the room over, muttering a "Perfect." at the sight.

He still has quite some time, so he decides to take a shower, get fresh and ready. He wants to look his best for her, but not make it difficult, so he decides on a dark red v-neck shirt and some dark jeans. He notices that he has some scruff and he wonders if he should shave or not. He decides not to, merely because he kind of likes it right now. Or maybe he just wants to know what Kate thinks of it first.

After being completely done, it's 6:15. Perfect time to start dinner. He feels his stomach flipping a little, butterflies erupting inside it. He's excited.

* * *

><p>She's standing in front of her closet. She just took a shower. Her hair is still wrapped in a towel, her body wrapped in another. She wonders what to wear.<p>

She wants to go for a dress. It's a fancy dinner after all, so she should be dressed fancy. Yes. Plus, it'll be nice to have him pull down that zipper to get her out of it. The thought already makes her stomach flip and she agrees with herself. Perfect idea.

She finds a dark red dress. She remembers it's a beautiful one, it falling right above her knees. It has a waistband, so that it accentuates her chest. It has thick straps, falls perfectly over her chest, revealing some cleavage but not too much. She smiles. Not to mention that it's open at the back, a cut out that ends just at her lower back.

It's a perfect amount of tease.

She changes into it. It's been a while since she wore this one, but it still fits her perfectly. She settles for suede black ankle boots. She goes for light make up, knows that she doesn't have to work so hard for him. Like he said, he loves her without make up. But she does want to wear some, so she settles for a good foundation, a bit of blush, a thin line of eyeliner and some mascara.

She hesitates on how to wear her hair. She loves it when his hands stroke through it, she can already imagine it happening tonight, and a warmth settles in her stomach at that thought.

But she loves it more when he has to work for it.

So she decides on a high ponytail with a few loose strands at the sides, already imagining him having to pull the elastic away, her hair falling down her back, his hands finding their way into it immediately, grabbing it and gently pulling her head back to kiss her neck. Goosebumps erupt on her arms. Yes. Perfect.

She's excited.

So excited her stomach is already doing flip flops at the thought of seeing him again. To get to his loft and knock on the door. The anticipation already kills her. It'll just be the two of them. A nice night, dinner and dancing and- other activities. She smiles, can't wait.

It's going to be a perfect night.

* * *

><p>She's on the elevator, it's slowly rising up and doing absolutely nothing for the beating of her heart. She's excited. To see him again. To have a night alone with him. To be in his arms again. She's only been gone from him for a few hours, and she's already so ready to see him again.<p>

The elevator arrives at his floor, and she takes a deep breath. Stepping off of it, she walks to his door, her heart beating faster and faster. Damn. She might pounce on him right away.

No. Dinner first. But maybe after. She chuckles internally.

She knocks on the door, waiting for the door to open. And after a few seconds, it does. They're both greeted with a wonderful sight. He looks amazing, his clothes casual and, well,- v necks do things to her. She smiles brightly.

She looks absolutely gorgeous. The dress is beautiful, accentuating her every curve. His eyes roam over her body, mouth almost opening in shock. Her hair is perfectly tied back, she looks amazing.

"Hi." She says, smiling, almost chuckling at his reaction.

He clears his throat then. "You look beautiful."

She finds herself heating up at his reply, her face burning up "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She says as she lets her eyes wander over him.

"Come in." He says, stepping back and so she does.

She laughs as she steps in, laying her clutch on the table next to the door.

"What?" He asks her, chuckling.

"I just- this feels so, official."

"Well it is official." He replies.

"I know, but, in a weird, kind of awkward way." She chuckles. "Like we've never done this before."

Castle thinks for a moment. "Let me break the ice." He says, his right arm coming around his hips, settling on her lower back – oh shit, he feels naked skin – and his lips descend on hers.

She moans in shock- and then pleasure, her hand flying to his neck to hold on as his lips move over hers. She relaxes against him, smiling into the kiss as she enjoys his movements. His lips so soft, he gently sucks her lower lip and then nips it, her mind turning black. His thumb gently strokes her naked back in the meantime, sending a tingle up her spine.

She moans again and he gently brings them back down to the moment, his kiss slowing down until his lips leave hers. She's grateful for his hand at her lower back, holding her up. She's a _little_ dizzy.

"Hey." He says again, his eyes sparkling.

He chuckles as her eyes open, hazy and unfocussed. "Hi." She smiles.

"You ready to start this date?" He asks her and she nods, her hands letting go of his shirt. When have her hands gone in front to fist his shirt? Maybe during those few seconds she felt like she blacked out, probably trying to hold herself up. She laughs, smoothing out his shirt again.

"So what do you have planned for me?" She asks as she lets go of him.

"Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see." He says, giving her a quick peck on the lips before he grabs her hand, guiding her to the set table. "Dinner first." He smiles.

He walks them over to the table. It's beautifully decorated, two glasses of red wine already awaiting them. She smiles, and he helps her sit down by holding her chair for her. Ever the gentleman.

The awkwardness she'd felt before quickly changes into intense comfort as they eat dinner. Though she does feel a certain tension between them, but it's an easy, passionate one. She can't keep her eyes off him. The dark red shirt makes his beautiful light blue eyes pop out. Not to mention the scruff on his face, it looks extremely handsome.

They talk about some memories from their time together, laughing at the things they've been through. They admit to their jealousy at times, talk about their near death experiences, the funniest murders they've experienced. They fall into a steady rhythm and it feels right, both completely content to sit with each other, and eat together as they sip their wine.

She looks absolutely, utterly gorgeous and he can't keep his eyes off her. Her make-up is light, just the way he likes it, and the dress looks absolutely stunning. He has to chuckle internally that they're both wearing dark red by coincidence. But the dark red looks perfect with her hazel eyes, the green laced with sparkles because of the fireplace flickering in them. He's completely mesmerized by her, can't remember a time he's been so incredibly captivated by a woman. Nor does he think he'll ever experience it like this again.

He doesn't understand how she can be so vulnerable, so insecure. He's still surprised by the thought of her wanting to be enough for him, because he feels that he isn't enough for her. She's so amazing, and he doesn't understand how she could be with someone like him. After his playboy persona phase, he never thought she'd ever let him in. Not to mention how he frustrates her at times, he can be a little childish. But for whatever reason, it seems to ignite something within her. He can see the effect he has on her. For some reason, it feels like he does something for her. Not to mention the effect she's had on him. And he doesn't understand how she doesn't see how much he actually needs her. How she's changed him, how he wants to be the best man he can possibly be for her.

He wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

They've finished their dinner and are now chatting the hours away while drinking some more wine. He smiles at her and she smiles back, her smile ever so perfect.

"Wanna dance?" He asks her then, standing up and reaching out his hand for her. She gladly takes it, standing up with him and they walk over to the rug in front of the fireplace.

He grabs the remote, pressing play and Coltrane fills the air.

Kate gasps "Oh, Castle, I love Coltrane."

"I thought you would." He says, turning around and smiling at her. She's taken off her shoes, her perfect bare feet planted firmly on the soft rug.

And he wants to do the same. He pulls off his shoes, jumping a little in clumsiness and she laughs. Once he gets them off, he stands fully again, sighing.

Their eyes connect, the fireplace flickering in the beautiful colors of their eyes, smiles appearing on their faces as some magnetic pull pulls them together and they meet in the middle. Her arms rest on his shoulders, her fingers interlacing between his neck and his hands settle on her lower back, his thumb gently tracing her naked skin. They start to sway to the amazing music.

"You look so, so beautiful." He admits to her then and she feels her cheeks heating, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Her head ducks down in shyness and his right hand finds her chin, his finger gently pushing it up to see her eyes.

"I mean it. You're amazing, Kate. I feel so blessed to have this moment with you, blessed to have had the amazing moments we've shared in the past week. To quote you on the end of our first day, I really had no idea." He smiles lovingly.

She smiles, his words feeding her, replacing her insecure thoughts. She leans forward, gently placing her lips on his, the warmth of his lips shooting straight through her body, warming up her insides. Her body melts, her limbs relaxing completely and she wants to bathe in this moment forever.

She gently pulls back, their lips disconnecting and wants to keep her eyes closed, revel in the feelings she's experiencing. She gently steps forward, resting her right cheek against his chest, her ear hearing his relaxed heartbeat.

He's still tingling with warmth from that kiss. His whole body is completely relaxed, and he feels her stepping forward, resting her cheek against him and he can't help but love their height difference. He loves that, with their shoes off, she fits against him perfectly. Her hands have come around his back, and he rests his chin on her head. They fit together perfectly.

They continue to sway gently to the music, his hand gently stroking her back. His fingers tingle with the warmth of her skin, his hand gently tracing her spine up and down. He feels her shiver a little and smiles, his eyes closing as he revels in their connected bodies, the soft rug against their feet, the warmth from the fireplace. He never wants to let her go.

She pushes back then, looking up to him and their eyes connect once again. She smiles, her hand reaching out for his cheek, stroking the scruff that's appeared on it.

"Hmm, I like it." She says.

He smiles as well "I'm glad you do."

She bends forward, gently resting her lips on his, sighing into it. His arms come around her fully, gently pulling her into him, as close as possible and she moans sweetly in return.

Releasing his lips, she kisses his cheek, on her way to his ear. She gently rubs her cheek against his, goosebumps erupting on her arms from the feeling of his scruff.

"I love you, Castle." She whispers gently in his ear.

He sighs, bending down to kiss her neck, up to her own ear. "I love you too, Kate."

She smiles, her eyes closing as he kisses his way further, back to her lips. But this time as their lips connect it isn't gentle. Not anymore. His hand has cupped the back of her head, his tongue begging for entrance that she gladly gives to him. The moment she feels him her body heats up, a fire spreading through her veins from her stomach. Her hands fly around his neck, holding onto him as she kisses him back with the same passion, now on her tippy toes to keep up with his height.

His hand traces her back, fingers spread wide as he caresses her naked skin, finding his way behind her dress and she moans, her own hands finding their way down inside his pants pockets, squeezing his behind and smiling into the kiss. Once her hands find her way up again, she makes sure to take his shirt with her. He groans as her hands find his skin.

She pulls back gently, smiling as her eyes open and connect with his.

"Ready for the next part of our date?"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, so sorry that it's been so long. I'll definitely make sure to upload the next chapter within the next few days. Anyone up for an M-rated one? Bare with me, I'm just hoping I have the inspiration haha. Hope you liked this one.<strong>

**There aren't a lot of chapters left. It might be two or three! Hope you leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'M SO SORRY *hides* It's been a long time, ugh. Writers block sucks. It is also late, I do not have a beta, and I just hope that I did well on this one. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorryyyy. But I wanted to update for you guys!  
>Note: MMMMMMMMMMMM-rated<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_His hand traces her back, fingers spread wide as he caresses her naked skin, finding his way behind her dress and she moans, her own hands finding their way down inside his pants pockets, squeezing his behind and smiling into the kiss. Once her hands find her way up again, she makes sure to take his shirt with her. He groans as her hands find his skin._

_She pulls back gently, smiling as her eyes open and connect with his._

_"Ready for the next part of our date?"_

* * *

><p>There's a certain innocent tension hanging in the air. It's not an uncertainty, but it's a sweetness that surrounds them as they walk to the bedroom together, their hands linked together. Kate walks in front of him, her eyes going over the room as she enjoys the sight. The room is filled with burning candles. They're placed all over the room. On the dresser, the bedside tables, near the window. And it looks beautiful. It smells amazing as well, a nice vanilla scent that makes it very sweet and warm.<p>

"Wow." Kate whispers, taking in the whole room.

They've stopped walking, and Castle takes a step forward, finding his way to her, his front connecting with her back. "Wow indeed." He replies, though talking about a very different view.

His hands settle at both sides of her hips, gently finding their way to her stomach, settling there as he hugs her from behind, the two of them fitting together perfectly, as always. Her head falls back on his shoulder, a smile setting on her features as she sighs.

Her hands settle atop of his, fingers lacing together and she sighs. Coltrane is still filling the air, setting a slow, loving tone. His head dips down, his lips finding the skin between her shoulder and her neck and settling there. He feels the effect it has on her by the twitch of her hands, her grip on his hands tightening.

He takes it as an invitation, as a _go on_ – so he does. He trails his way up, placing soft kisses everywhere he can. Her head turns to the right, revealing more of her neck to him. The higher he gets, the harder the grip on his hands becomes. She sighs as he finds his way to her ear, gently nipping below it and her mouth opens on a sharp intake of breath.

He gently tugs on her ear lobe, smiling as she gasps slightly. He lets it go and places his lips gently on it. "I love you." He whispers.

She tugs on his hands, leaving enough room for her to turn around. She finds his eyes immediately, the lust so evident by the warm flicker of candlelight in them. She smiles, raising her hand up to his neck, settling behind it, pulling him to her, her lips searching his.

She has to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him, without her heels on there's quite a height difference, and she secretly loves it. Her arms go around his neck as the kiss deepens, linking behind him. His tongue traces her lower lip, asking for entrance that she gladly gives him. Once he does, once his tongue seeks inside, she caves. Her knees go weak as he kisses her deeply, and she's happy she put her arms around him, or she would literally have fallen to the floor.

She moans, his kiss ever so amazing, her hand finding its way into his hair, fingers running through it. He groans as she nips at his upper lip and she smiles, her lips detaching from his slowly. She wants to revel in this feeling forever. She opens her eyes to him.

His eyes have gone completely dark, his whole body language changed into something intense. And it _turns her on_. Her body's humming with warmth and tension and passion and- want. God, she wants him. Her hands find their way to his shirt, her hand tracing it from the v at the top down to his pants, her eyes following her movements. She's _dying_ to reveal his chest to herself, to trace it with her hands, his broad shoulders, upper chest, stomach, and.. somewhere lower.

Finally having arrived at his pants, she grabs the rest of the shirt, pulling it out of his pants and then slowly rides it up and over his head. She throws it on the floor behind him. She smiles, the sight of his chest never failing her. Her hands brush back to his stomach, and she looks up, their eyes connecting.

He'd been watching her. He loves watching her. Whatever she's doing. Sleeping. Working. Daydreaming. Whatever she's doing, he absolutely loves watching her. She's so beautiful. His hand cups her cheek, fingers brushing through her hair and he sees her closing her eyes at his touch. They slowly open again and he smiles. "You're so beautiful." He says again. He can never tire of her, of her beauty.

She smiles, cheeks burning up again. The way he says it, the sincerity and the love within his voice, the look of admiration in his eyes, it's all she could ever want and too much at the same time. The hand in her hair brushes back, up to her ponytail. He grabs the elastic, slowly and gently pulling on it until it finds its way out of her hair. Her hair falls against her back, over her shoulders. The way he's watching the action is doing things to her, his eyes shining with _lust_. She moves forward, capturing his lips again. Her hands roam his chest, his broad shoulders. So _fine_.

His hands roam her body, reaching for the zipper at her right side. As he continues to kiss her, his teeth sweetly nip at her lower lip, his fingers gripping the zipper slider, slowly dragging it down. It erupts goose bumps on her skin, a sweet, slow torture. She deepens the kiss in reply, her tongue seeking his as he continues his movement.

Once he reaches the end of the zipper, his hands go up to her shoulders, slowly sliding the dress off, his fingers brushing her warm skin. She sighs against him as he does so, the gentle brush of his hands making her shiver in response. Once the straps are free, the dress slides down her body onto the floor. He knows she hasn't been wearing a bra, because of the back being open, revealing her gorgeous backside.

So of course, once their lips part, he's greeted with the most beautiful sight. She never ceases to make his heart skip a beat, to make it beat faster than normal. He loves her _so much_. She's so beautiful. And god, does he want her. He finds her lips again, his right hand settling in her hair, angling her head to deepen the kiss, and she moans against him. His other hand traces her beautiful back as he slowly pushes her to walk back until they're standing at his bed.

She sits down on the bed, her hands locked behind his head. He crawls above her, their eyes connected, both of them darkening even more at the thought of what's to come. Passion takes over, their mouths fusing together, her hands starting to work on his pants. She opens the button within a second, frantically dragging the zipper down as her own lust takes over.

She pushes his pants down until she can't reach, letting him take over the rest. He groans as she cups him, rubbing gently as she continues to kiss him deeply, her tongue seeking, teeth nipping. As air becomes a necessity, they part, his lips kissing his way down her neck, nipping and sucking as he goes.

She gasps as he kisses lower, eventually finding her breasts. Her right hand finds its way against his hair, her other hand resting on his back as he continues. She moans as he pays attention to her nipples, her lips parting, eyes closing as she revels in the feeling of his mouth kissing, sucking, nipping. She gasps as he gently tugs on her right nipple, her hand clawing against his hair. He chuckles at her reaction, slowly finding his way down to her stomach, placing kisses everywhere until he's met with an obstacle.

His fingers grab a hold of the edge of her panties and he sits up, sliding it down and off her long, everlasting, gorgeous legs. He feels himself getting harder by it. He pushes down his own boxers and finds his way back to her legs, parting them and intending on kissing her _somewhere else_. He kisses her upper thighs, then up to her stomach, kisses everywhere _but_ where she wants him. She groans in annoyance, and his lips finally descend on her.

She gasps – _oh god – _as he does so, moans rising out of her chest as he kisses, nips, sucks, tastes. His right hand has got a hold of her left hand, entwined at her hip and she gasps again as his tongue flicks against her, a pure feeling of _want_ settling at the pit of her stomach. Her breath is coming out in heavy pants and he feels her tug on his hand. He complies, crawling over her until they're face to face. Her face is flushed, lust and want settled in every single feature.

He kisses her again, and the way she kisses him back – fast, frantic and extremely passionate – says it all for him. Their tongues duel, their teeth clash as her hands roam his back, almost clawing against them. The feeling of her nails at his back makes his own passion, his own want, arise until it meets hers. Nothing but pure want nestling in his veins.

Their lips part and she pants "I want you."

He breathes, reaches out for the nightstand to find protection. He pecks her lips before he gets himself ready, and before she knows it he's right back where he was, settled above her. He settles himself at her entrance, his blood pumping in want as he slowly pushes himself in, the feeling ever so amazing.

His lips descend on hers, his hands entwining with hers above her head and he starts to move. A moan rises out of her, releases into his mouth and he groans. The feelings he experiences by being this close to her will never cease to amaze him. His heart beats fast, his whole body warms from head to toe, his mind only of _her_.

Her mind is blank. Completely blank. Her heart is pumping as fast as it can, her body buzzing with need, with warmth, with love. She – _god – _gasps as he moves, so beautifully. He's so gentle with her, so loving. She kisses him, their mouths joining together just as they are _joined _together. It's so amazing. She feels loved, she feels safe. There hasn't been a better feeling than having him with her like this. Right here.

He starts to move faster and he groans, the sound vibrating through her, making her release a moan of herself as he starts to fill her more. Deeper. Fuller. She – _ah_ – gasps loudly as his lips suck below her ear, finding _that spot_ at the same time that he _hits_ that spot. Her hands find their way to his ass, clawing against them, pushing harder as he comes back in and he – _oh – _hits it again, and again, and again.

He's feasting on her neck and she's just- trying to breathe. She pants heavily as he speeds up even more. She needs to see him. Her hand finds its way into his hair, tugging on it so he stops his – unfortunately wonderful – ministrations on her neck, and their eyes connect. The moment they do, he can tell.

She's close.

His head lowers against hers, their foreheads connecting and she gasps as he hits that good spot again. He grabs her hands again, entwining them, laying them beside her head this time. Holding on.

"Love you." She pants against his lips, her eyes shutting, squeezing, trying to hold on.

He can feel it, he's almost there too. Speeding up just a little more, he kisses her slowly but shortly, both their breaths coming out in heavy pants. Her grip on his hands starts to tighten.

He feels it building, needs to see her. "Kate, look at me." He whispers, and she opens her eyes. The moment their eyes connect, they let go. His lips descend on hers as they both come, their cries and moans muffled by their lips pressed together. Their bodies tense up, but then relax in an amazing way, a warmth spreading through their veins as they let it all go, let their bodies ride it out.

* * *

><p>He's lying on top of her, his head lying on her shoulder, face turned to her neck. His breaths wash over her, and she sighs in return, her eyes closed as she enjoys this feeling of relaxation, her body letting go of everything, every single sign of tension washed away. Her fingers lazily stroke through his hair.<p>

He's afraid he'll hurt her though, he's quite heavy, so he tries to push up but is met with a tightened hand in his hair and a whisper "Stay."

"I'll crush you."

"Not yet." She sighs, her other arm finding its way around his back. His arms go around her as well, their legs tangling together and he sighs against her.

"You're amazing."

He can hear her smile, by the way a breath puffs out of her nose. "You're pretty amazing too, you know."

He smiles.

_They're_ amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry again for the long wait, ugh. I just couldn't do it. I had to force myself today to write this and I'm not even completely satisfied, but I wanted to update it for you guys. I hope it's good enough! I'll try to update again very soon!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeah, I have not updated in forever and I am so, so, soooo sorry. School got in the way and my inspiration was absolutely nowhere to be found! That being said, I started writing this chapter and found out that this is going to be the last chapter as well! Thank you so much if you're still here and you're still reading. I hope you enjoy this one! There's some M-rated stuff in here, nothing big though! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

He's lying on top of her, his head lying on her shoulder, face turned to her neck. His breaths wash over her, and she sighs in return, her eyes closed as she enjoys this feeling of relaxation, her body letting go of everything, every single sign of tension washed away. Her fingers lazily stroke through his hair.

_He's afraid he'll hurt her though, he's quite heavy, so he tries to push up but is met with a tightened hand in his hair and a whisper "Stay."_

_"I'll crush you."_

_"Not yet." She sighs, her other arm finding its way around his back. His arms go around her as well, their legs tangling together and he sighs against her._

_"You're amazing."_

_He can hear her smile, by the way a breath puffs out of her nose. "You're pretty amazing too, you know."_

_He smiles._

_They're amazing._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

She wakes up to sunlight. A beautiful warm, light shine that peeks through the curtains. It makes her lips quirk up into a smile, a gentle hum leaving her as she stretches carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping form next to her. He's lying on his stomach, his face turned her way. His arm is draped over her bare stomach, making her feel warm and comfortable.

They hadn't been nor slept together in more than a week. A big case kept them so occupied that at some nights Kate didn't even go home, and other times she needed her - rather short - sleep so badly that she decided to sleep at her own apartment. She noticed that after two nights of having to sleep alone in her big, cold bed, she missed him greatly. Luckily, she received about 10 "I miss you" text messages from him every single day when they weren't together. He'd also called her every evening and mostly asked her what she was wearing. She still rolls her eyes at that thought, but at the time it had made her fall asleep with a smile. The dork.

They'd decided to focus on this case, and get back to each other once it was over. It was a little harder than they thought. Even though they worked together, they barely got to speak in any personal way. They tried to do that through different ways. By the morning coffee he always brought to her, the gentle touches in the elevator or in the car. They'd even steal a kiss or two when it was so late that the precinct was empty. But it still wasn't enough.

Then yesterday, they finally, _finally, _closed the case. Exactly 9 days. 9 days. Kate would honestly be rolling her eyes at couples that whined about having to miss each other for 9 days. But with now experiencing it herself, she has to admit that she definitely understands. It's not all about kissing and having sex - even though it's amazing as hell - but it's.. comfort. It's being close. It's the smiles they can bring out in each other, the tingles she feels at just his touch. The warmth she feels by being close to him, the amazing way she can fall asleep by just having his arms around her.

It's _love_.

They'd agreed to see each other right away once the paperwork was over and done with. She'd gotten home and grabbed some clothes, intending to stay with him for a while. No way she'd only stay one night, not after having missed 9 of them. So she'd grabbed all essentials and drove to his loft. He'd been waiting eagerly, an incredible smell filling her senses at the first step inside. He'd made his famous pasta carbonara and she couldn't have been more excited for food, _real actual _food. While he let the pasta cook she had put her arms around him and gave him the kiss she'd so desperately wanted to give him for all those days. Within seconds she had found herself on the kitchen counter, his hand roaming underneath her shirt, and they both had to find the courage to stop and eat dinner.

_"Eat later.." He had mumbled against her neck._

_She'd gasped as he sucked on her favorite spot "But.. I'm- hungry."_

_Her stomach decided to growl at that exact moment and he had chuckled, slowly pulling away "Dinner it is."_

They ate together in comfort. They talked the hours away, had found themselves on the couch with two nice glasses of wine. He had ordered her favorite. Perhaps with reason, perhaps not. Whatever the reason was, not much later she was straddling his lap, kissing his neck, his stubble, his lips. He'd carried her and she found herself on his bed, his broad body surrounding her, loving her, protecting her. They'd united wonderfully, a blissful feeling surrounding the both of them, loving words being released against each other's lips as they found their way over the top. It had been amazing and wonderful and beautiful, and they'd fallen asleep not too long after, his body spooning hers, so warm and comfortable.

And now it's the next morning, and she's with him, and she realizes how much she loves being with him. Loves sleeping with him. Loves.. _sleeping.. _with him. She turns to him, watches as he sleeps so peacefully. Her hand cups his cheek, her thumb tracing his cheekbone and she feels him stir. A smile spreads on his face.

He hums "Goodmorning, gorgeous."

She smiles, has to admit she still feels a blush creep upon her cheeks at his words sometimes "Morning."

His eyes slowly open, so blue, so beautiful. She can't stop smiling, grinning. "I missed this."

His hand hooks around her back, pulling her closer until they're face to face, their noses touching. He sighs, enjoying the warmth of her body, her gentle breathing. "I did too. Let's not do that again."

She chuckles lightly "9 days is too much."

"Way, _way_ too much." He agrees. "What time is it?"

She looks behind him "8:09" She reads. "That's pretty good for a day off."

"Hmm definitely." He replies, smiling, moving in to kiss her. She gladly grants him access as his tongue traces her lower lip, waiting to seek inside. She moans contently as he does so, her body melting against him, relaxing into the comfort of his soft bed. They continue to kiss like that for a while.

After a few minutes, or- 10 apparently, their lips part and she smiles "Coffee?"

"I'll make some." He replies, moving to sit up. She watches as he gets off the bed, putting on his pajama pants and admires him as he walks out of the room. Once he's out of sight, she lets herself fall back against the bed, sighing contently. _This is heaven._ These are the mornings she loves. The mornings that start with just the two of them. No phone awaking them and hurrying them, no family members interrupting them. Just, the two of them.

She hears the coffee machine brewing, hears him walking around the kitchen, opening and closing drawers. Curiosity seeps into her and she sits up. She looks around, finds the red button down he wore yesterday and goes to put it on, taking a moment to admire his smell. She walks into the kitchen, revels in the rich smell of fresh brewed coffee and looks at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Well, what I _wanted_ to do was make you some breakfast in bed, but for that to happen, you need to be _in bed_."

Kate chuckles, her arms finding their way around his naked back and she presses a kiss to his right shoulder. "Hmm, waffles?" She observes as she stands on her tippy toes to look over his shoulder.

"Waffles indeed." He replies, smiling. "If you still want to get them in bed though, you have to move your beautiful ass into that bedroom."

"Alright, alright." She chuckles, slapping his ass before she turns around to walk back to his bed.

A few moments later, he enters with a tray. She smiles and thanks him as he sets it on the bed, climbing in next to her. They both sit in bed as they eat the waffles and drink their coffee. She steals a kiss from him every now and then, just a sweet peck and a loving look. She just feels so _happy_.

She's finishing up her plate when she thinks aloud "Do you think it's time to tell Javi and Kevin about us?"

"I'd be surprised if they didn't already know." Castle smirks.

Kate grins "I know, but I'm sure they're just waiting for us to tell them."

"Well if you want to, we can invite them over today. For dinner?"

"Let's. I think it's time, don't you?"

He smiles "I'd love to tease them more, but you're right. We should tell them." He grabs the tray, sets it down on the ground. "But for now.."

He inches closer to her, smiling as his arm comes around her back. She lets him push her back down on the bed until he's hovering above her, seconds away from closing then distance.

"What would you like to do today?"

It's a question she didn't expect in.. this position. But as he asks, he descends on her neck, gently nipping there as he awaits her answer. Her heart speeds up, her hand gently tracing up and down his spine. Her eyes close as she enjoys the feel of his warm lips trailing up and down her neck.

"Hmm idk, per- perhaps just.." She breathes.

"Perhaps what?" He smirks as he reaches her ear, nipping _the _spot, then moving to her earlobe.

"J..just, you know. Laze a- around." She replies on a hitched breath as his lips travel down.

"Hmm that's what I was thinking." He hums at her collar bones. "What should we do first?"

She smiles, cupping his cheeks to stop his movements to look into his eyes. She smirks, her eyes glistening with answers, and he grins, knows exactly what she's thinking.

"I thought so." He says as his lips find hers.

* * *

><p>She's putting on a bit of light make up to start the day. She glances at the clock. 1:14pm. Woops. It's a bit later than she'd expected. But well, the things that kept her... losing time, weren't all that bad. Especially in the shower.<p>

_He's standing behind her, his chest connected to her back. Her hands are planted against the wall, her heart beating fast as he feasts on her neck, his fingers rubbing her clit in the meantime. She releases a moan as one finger enters her and he chuckles against her neck, his warm breath washing over her. _

_"Castle" She breathes softly, moaning again as she feels him hard against her backside. _

_He smirks, his fingers releasing her and before she can release a groan at the disconnection, he slowly enters her from behind. She gasps, her left hand going behind his back, clawing at his behind as he moves gently. He kisses her shoulder, her neck, her back, her cheek, whispers loving words as he moves inside her._

_Her eyes are closed, her mind completely blank, yet one thought circling inside. She missed him. God, she missed him. And she lets him know that she did, whispering it over and over and over. She gasps as he hits the right spot, repeating "God, yes!" when he starts to speed up, hitting it again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And then she breaks, feels him release at the same time. He holds her up, lets their breathing return to somewhat normal before planting a sweet kiss on her shoulder. Her whole body relaxes, and her head falls back against his shoulder. She smiles, her eyes still closed and she feels his lips on her cheek "I missed you too."_

_All she can do is smile._

And she's still smiling as she works on a bit of eyeliner. Castle's calling Lanie, Javi and Kevin right now to invite them over for dinner. She can't help but feel a little nervous. Of course, everyone's been rooting for them basically since they met. But to have this for real? It still nerves her sometimes, feel afraid that it'll be over soon, because with every other guy she's been with, it always has. Everyone she's been with, left her as they found out who she really was. It has made her close herself off long ago, because that awful feeling still remains.

But she does know that, with Castle, it'll be different. Because if anyone knows her through and through by now, it's him. She's been an open book, has tried so hard to show him who she is. And he's always made her feel good for it. He cares. For every single bit of her, every layer, every detail. She's so lucky, and she knows it. And when she thinks about that, she's more than ready to tell her friends.

Hell, to tell the world.

Because what they have, it's real. It's not perfect. It's flawed and it's beautiful. She wouldn't have it any other way. It's like they have this beautiful love story. A beautiful story that they can share with their kids in the future.

Woah, did she just go there? And how did this not freak her out?

A voice interrupts her thoughts "Hey beautiful."

She finds him standing in the doorway, hopes he doesn't notice her blush that has crept up on her by the thoughts she just had "Hi. So?"

"They're all coming, they'll be here at 7." He smiles.

She releases a sigh and smiles "I'm ready to tell them."

With that, his smile turns into a full on, wide, teeth flashing grin "So am I."

They're ready.

* * *

><p>"You look fine." Castle reassures her yet again. "Just like you did in the first outfit, and the rest up until now, which is like the fifth one."<p>

"I just don't want to overdo this, Castle. Are you sure?" Kate hesitates, standing in front of the mirror and looking at herself.

He stands up behind her, puts his arms around her and connects his hands at her stomach. He looks at her in the mirror. "I am sure. You're not overdoing this, you look great."

She sighs into him, returning his smile.

"It just feels like such a big deal." She sighs, hands covering his.

"I understand." He says, planting a kiss on her neck "But it's going to be fine. I think they already know about us, they're just waiting for us to actually say it to them. The way you look will not affect that at all."

He feels her body relax against him as he talks, knowing that she's taking it in, accepting it.

She sighs again "Okay, so this looks good?"

He looks her over. She's wearing a nice black dress, not too fancy. Her hair is up into a bun, a few curly strands hanging at the side of her face. Her make up is light, eyeliner peeking out like a wing and a beautiful nude color on her lips.

"Perfect." He smiles, turning her around. "You look so beautiful."

She feels her cheeks heat up a little and smiles back at him "You're not so bad yourself there, handsome."

He's wearing dark jeans, the one that she likes _a lot_. He has a blue V-neck shirt on. She loves V-necks on him. Not to mention how his arms are bare, which means his biceps are into view. Oh boy, those biceps. Definitely handsome.

His hands brush her cheeks, cupping her face and his lips descends on hers, a sweet lingering kiss that has her feeling incredibly relaxed. A warmth spreads through her, her hands holding onto his upper arms. He pulls back and she looks into his eyes. They're so bright and blue. The blue shirt completely compliments his gorgeous eyes. She smiles.

Their connection's interrupted by a ring. The doorbell.

Her heart skips a beat.

"You ready?" He asks her.

She sighs, pushes all uncertainty out of her "Yes."

"Let's do this."

Castle opens the door to find Javier and Lanie standing there. "Hey guys! Come in, Kate's already here."

Lanie smirks as they both walk in.

Kevin arrives only a minute later, and after some small talk they all sit down at the dining table. Castle's prepared some of his best chicken rice, with a nice salad on the side and some wine to enjoy with it. They start to eat in peace, but the more time goes by, the more uncertainty starts to hang in the air. Kate feels her chest tighten at it. Should she just say it? Should Castle say it? They haven't talked about how they were going to tell and now she doesn't know what to do. Her hand reaches for Castle under the table.

The movement doesn't go unnoticed by Esposito, who's sitting next to her.

"Wh-"

"Guys, are you going to tell us already or not?" Kevin interrupts him.

Kate and Castle's heads pop up and they look around the table. Everyone's staring, except for Lanie, who's smirking and just waiting things out. Kate's grip on Castle's hand tightens. He squeezes back in reassurance and looks at her.

It's time to tell.

Kate sighs "Okay. Yes." Her hand relaxes against Castle's "Yes, we are.. together."

They all smile "It's about time you guys told us." Javier says as his hand squeezes Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah, we thought you'd already know." Kate chuckles. "We haven't exactly been.. discreet, at times."

"I'll say." Kevin replies, laughing.

"It wasn't that hard to spot." Javier says, taking another bite of his food. "I knew even before Ryan did."

"No you didn't." Kevin replies.

"Bro, I so knew before you." Javi shoots back, mouth still full.

"No you did not. I knew before you."

Javi scoffs "You so did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys!" Lanie interrupts. "If it's any consolation, I knew way before you guys did, so stop this little competition."

They continue to stare at each other like two 5 year olds in a fight.

"It's so great, you two. I'm so happy for you." Lanie smiles as she takes another sip of her wine.

"Thanks." Kate smiles back shyly, stroking Castle's hand with her thumb.

"So? Are you going to tell us how this happened?" Kevin asks, anticipation shining in his eyes.

Kate and Castle look at each other, take a moment to have a silent conversation. He smiles, his eyes shining with reassurance, with comfort. It makes her relax, makes her feel comfortable. Makes her feel _home_. He nods slightly, gives her the okay to tell the story. She smiles, feels the urge to kiss him. Since the people at this table already know about them anyway, she does. Her lips find his, and she smiles into the kiss as she hears "awws" (definitely Lanie) and "so gross" (the boys, of course) coming from the table. She pulls back slowly and brushes away some lipstick from his lips. With a last lingering look, her eyes find those of the people awaiting an explanation.

She sighs and smiles.

_"It all started with flowers…"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it! I really, really hope you enjoyed this story. I know I hadn't updated in more than a month or something, and when I do, it's the final chapter! Haha! I just feel there's nothing more to tell, so I am ending this here. If you're reading this, if you're still here, then thank you so much for reading! All the views and reviews have helped me get through! If you'd like, do let me know what you liked most of this story and if you liked how I ended things!<strong>

**Thanks so, so much for reading and reviewing! x**

* * *

><p><strong>You can find me on:<strong>  
><strong>Tumblr: simplymaterial<strong>  
><strong>Twitter: simplymaterial<strong>


End file.
